Who is the Mole?
by TimmyTAR
Summary: What happens when 12 of your favorite Dunder-Mifflin-ites compete in a game of lies and sabotage known as The Mole? R/R. Takes place after "Goodbye Toby." The Final Three Has Been Revealed.
1. 11 I'm Always Smarter After Eating

**Author's Note:** I'm really getting into "The Mole," a fantastic show on ABC that features players competing for money, except one of them is trying to not let that happen. It's a very interesting show, and I thought that having the characters from "The Office" play the game would be gold. So, here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "The Mole" and "The Office."

**Episode One - The Adventure Begins**

**Part One - I'm Always Smarter After Eating**

"You ready for the voiceover?" a producer asked the tall, black man with graying hair.

"Yeah," the man replied in his deep voice. "As ready as I'll ever be."

The producer got behind the camera crew and counted down the time with his fingers. Five…four…three…two…

"Twelve Americans are now arriving at JFK Airport in New York City, to play a game that will change their lives forever," the man clearly spoke into the camera. "This adventure is designed to push the contestants to their limits, both physically and mentally.

"They all look like nice people, but one of them is not who they seem. That person is the Mole, hired by the production staff to sabotage the missions and put as little money into the pot as possible. It's up to the players, and you, to solve this mystery and discover…

"Who is the Mole?"

The producer put down his headphones and yelled, "We got it! Thank you, Jon."

"No problem," Jon Kelley responded, sitting into a chair set up for him. Now they had to play the waiting game for the players to arrive.

And for the game to begin.

* * *

The opening sequence begins for the broadcast on the television. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

Then the player's title cards appear, and we receive information about them. Their name, age. But their location and occupations are strangely similar.

"Is it Meredith, a 47-year-old supplier relations representative from Scranton?" Meredith is shown trying to look menacing, but rather looks hung-over.

"Stanley, a 46-year-old sales representative from Scranton?" Stanley looks very serious in the video instead of being usually bored.

"Jim, a 28-year-old assistant regional manager from Scranton?" Jim tries to act serious and brooding, but smiles near the end of his segment.

"Phyllis, a 44-year-old sales representative from Scranton?" Phyllis starts off with a smile, then goes into a stern look on her face.

"Holly, a 39-year-old human resources representative from Scranton?" Holly crosses her arms and gives her famous withered look.

"Dwight, a 29-year-old sales representative from Scranton?" Dwight stares menacingly into the camera, not doing much anything else.

"Michael, a 44-year-old regional manager from Scranton?" Michael mimics "Charlie's Angels," pointing at the camera with his hands like a gun.

"Angela, a 31-year-old accounting supervisor from Scranton?" Angela crosses her arms and frowns at having to do this stupid segment.

"Kelly, a 27-year-old customer service representative from Scranton?" Kelly places her hands on her sides and smiles to the camera, being all bubbly.

"Oscar, a 40-year-old accountant from Scranton?" Oscar furrows his brow and concentrates on the camera, looking very analytical.

"Andy, a 35-year-old regional director from Scranton?" Andy grimaces at the camera and looks down at his Cornell t-shirt.

"Or Pam, a 29-year-old receptionist from Scranton?" Pam looks timidly into the camera and crosses her arms in this uncomfortable situation.

"Who is the Mole?"

* * *

Two vans are driven to the entrance of JFK at the end of the intro. The players shuffle out of the cars, some eager and some nervous to what is about to come.

"The players have all just met, so for the Mole, the deception begins now," Jon's voiceover announced as the players neared Jon.

"Hello everybody, I'm Jon Kelley, and welcome to 'The Mole,'" Jon welcomed the players as they all gathered around him. "Thank you very much for joining me here at JFK Airport."

"All right!" Andy whooped out of nowhere, being overly excited at being a part of the show.

The show cuts to a talking head with Dwight. "I've watched every single episode of the Mole. It's a very intellectual game that will undoubtedly give me a distinct advantage from everyone else. I was made to win this game."

"You all know each other from your jobs at Dunder-Mifflin," Jon continued, pointing out how these people weren't strangers to each other's eyes. "And you all have gotten to know each other over the years. So it should be easy to know who the Mole is amongst all of you, right?"

"Oh, for sure!" Kelly chimed in, smiling.

"I've got everyone pegged down," Kelly said in her talking head. "I know whenever someone is lying to me, so this game will be a piece of cake. Oh my God, I had a piece of cake once at this birthday party, and it tasted like—"

"Everyone has been a part of this company for some time," Michael began to say in the talking head. "And I'm friends with everyone here. I know all of their strengths and weaknesses. I got all of those in my evaluations of them."

"We're here at LaGuardia airport, and in one of the biggest airports in the United States, why not make this the home of your first mission?" Jon introduced to the players.

"What?" Kelly gasped, shocked at the mission being this early in the game. Angela crosses her arms and isn't pleased one bit by this.

"Jon gave us our first mission not even five minutes into the show," Angela told the camera in her talking head. "And I wasn't happy about this whatsoever."

Jon smiled and pointed into the depths of the airport. "Inside this airport are the plane tickets we've planted for you retrieve to get to your destination. Each of you must find your ticket and make it to the correct gate. For every one of you that gets their ticket and makes it to the gate will earn 2,000 into the pot, and get to fly first class. If someone doesn't find a ticket, that person will earn no money into the pot and will have to fly coach."

Oscar and Kelly groan at the possibility of flying coach. The others don't seem all that bothered by it.

"I've never flown before in my life," Pam confessed in her talking head. "So I'd like my first flight to be as enjoyable as possible. I'd like to be in first class."

"Is everyone ready?" Jon asked the group.

"Yes!" the players responded, tensing up and getting ready to run in the airport.

"You all have sixty minutes to make it to the gate," Jon set the timer on his watch. "And your mission begins now."

Most of the players run or jog into the doors of JFK while Angela, Kelly, and Oscar stay behind.

"I didn't see why everyone had to just run into the airport," Kelly said in her talking head. "Sorry, but I can't run in my high heels since I don't want to scruff them up. So me, Angela, and Oscar decided to team up."

"How are we going to do this?" Kelly asked Angela and Oscar, looking up at the departures sign.

"I say we look in this terminal on the walls," Angela suggested. "Maybe the tickets are stuck on them."

"That seems likely," Oscar nodded his head.

"Of course it's likely," Angela scoffed as the three of them heading into the airport and scanned the walls, looking for their tickets.

Inside the airport, some of the players decide to look for the ticket alone; Phyllis, Stanley, Andy, Dwight, and Meredith, while the others are in pairs; Jim and Pam, and Michael and Holly.

"Pam and I have been dating for a few months now," Jim explained in his talking head. "So as soon as the mission started, I wanted to team up with her."

"Jim's going to be my rock during this game," Pam said in her talking head. "I trust Jim, and I hope to see that he trusts me as well."

"So if you were a ticket on a reality show, where would you be?" Jim asked aloud, Pam giggled beside him.

"Let's ask some of the ticket counters," Pam thought up.

"Not the most original idea in the world," Jim pointed out. "But that's the best thing we got."

"I know it's a great idea," Pam smiled as they walked to the first ticket counter they saw, which was for LAN Airlines.

Phyllis and Stanley are each running in opposite directions, looking in the local stores and restaurants in the airport. They're not having a lot of luck. Meredith is sitting on a bench, exhausted at her effort. Michael and Holly are walking calmly and scanning the area for the tickets.

"There's got to be a green fingerprint somewhere," Holly put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, is that what we're supposed to be looking for?" Michael asked, confused.

"Well, I thought that they would have the tickets in a green envelope or something, with a fingerprint on it," Holly explained. "That'd make it easier for us to identify them."

"Or throw us off," Michael retorted. "It could be a red herring."

Holly ignored him and they continued to scan the room. Michael shifted uncomfortably and said to her, "Are you mad with me and Jan?"

"What?" Holly asked, not sure of what she heard.

"Me and Jan. You know...staying together."

"Michael, you can do whatever you want," Holly told him, not wanting to talk about this right now. "I just want to find these tickets and put some money in the pot."

"Right," Michael nodded his head, helping her look through the airport.

Meanwhile, a few hundred feet away, the trio of Kelly, Angela, and Oscar are stuck.

"That was a stupid idea," Oscar said to Angela. "The tickets weren't going to be on the walls."

"You didn't bring up any better ideas," Angela replied, crossing her arms. "You agreed with me."

"Guys, let's just try and figure out, like, where we're even going to," Kelly suggested. "Maybe that'll help us all out better."

"That's a great idea, Kelly," Angela smiled. "Only we don't have any clues to go on."

"There's gotta be something to look for," Kelly continued on, ignoring Angela being a pessimist. "Maybe an arrow?"

Angela rolled her eyes and pointed up at the signs. "There are your arrows. Do you want to head out to customs or the bathrooms?"

"Customs. We're going to go through them anyway, so let's just get them out of the way!" Kelly decided, leading the way.

Angela scoffed at the thought, but she and Oscar followed Kelly anyway through customs.

Dwight is now going through the crowds of people, and randomly asking different people questions. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

A short woman with black hair looks at him, a bit frazzled. "What do you want?"

"I'm here on a mission, and I must ask if you have any idea where my ticket is?" Dwight asked her.

"Of course not," the woman walked off, determined to get away from the strange man.

"Get back here!" Dwight yelled at her.

"I'm pretty confident that that woman was an accomplice of the Mole," Dwight said in his talking head. "No one would just run away like that unless they were told to do so."

"Damn it!" Dwight swore, looking around frantically.

Just a few hundred feet away, Holly is standing outside of the bathroom, waiting for Michael.

"Holly, you gotta check these bathrooms out!" Michael shouted from inside. "It's all shiny!"

"That's great, Michael," Holly yelled back, annoyed.

A man came out, wiping her hands, with a frustrated look on his face that could only mean that he walked out because of Michael. Holly looked at the man apologetically and sat down on a bench nearby, which was next to a plant.

"So, as I was waiting for Michael to get out of the bathroom," Holly said in her talking head. "I looked behind a plant, and there was a black box there with a green thumbprint on it. I looked inside, and all of the tickets were in it."

Holly smiled at discovering all of the tickets, but saw that there was a note written in it. She read aloud in a hushed voice, "Congratulations, you found the tickets! You can either take a ticket and give one to everyone else at the gate circled on the ticket, or take an Exemption and a ticket, while disposing of the box and the rest of the tickets. No money will be added to the pot, and you will be the only one who flies in first class."

Holly quickly closed the box back up and took a deep breath.

"With that little curveball thrown in there, I had to make a quick decision and think about what I was going to do," Holly told the producers in her talking head. "Either everyone was going to like me, or they were going to hate me."

Holly opened the box and took out one ticket and the note. She spotted a trash bin nearby and threw the box in just as Michael was coming out of the bathroom.

"I swear, that bathroom even had a bidet!" Michael chuckled, amazed at the bathroom he had just came out of. "And there were nozzles that would spray water at people!"

"That's great, Michael," Holly pocketed the ticket and note before he noticed them.

"I came up with an idea," Michael said, walking up to her. "Let's look in all the bathrooms!"

"Michael..."

"Don't worry, I won't go in the women's bathrooms."

Holly sighed and went with Michael's plan, going into the women's bathroom alone, using that time to figure out the gate where she's supposed to go before time was up.

At the ticket counters, Jim and Pam have gone through LAN, Aer Lingus, and Mexicana. They decided that this would be the last stop for them before coming up with a new plan at British Airways.

"Hello," Jim greeted the ticket lady. "Are there any flights going out that we have reserved for us?"

"What are your names?" the lady asked, getting ready to type their names into the computer.

"Jim Halpert and Pam Beesly," Jim answered, leaning on the counter.

After hitting the 'enter' key, the lady said, "I have a James Halpert and Pamela Beesly. Is that you?"

"Oh, yeah," Jim answered, forgetting to have used their actual names.

"James Halpert," Pam giggled. "Jamestown, Jenna James-on."

"Pamela Schmela, Pamela Anderson," Jim retorted. "If you hadn't of broken up with Roy, you know that second name would have been yours."

Pam cringed at the very thought of chaning her name to Pamela Anderson and the ticket lady looked back up at them from her computer. "There are seats for the both of you on a flight from our carrier."

"Do you have tickets for us for first class?" Jim asked the ticket lady, hoping to easily complete this mission.

"I have coach for you two, but not first class," the lady informed them. "I can print out your tickets now so you can head to the gate."

Jim and Pam looked at each other, not sure if they should get the tickets or not. "Do you want to go find those first class tickets?" Jim asked her. "We won't earn any money if we go with coach."

"I think we've got fifteen minutes left, so let's just get the tickets now," Pam said. "If we find the first class tickets, then we can just swap them."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim agreed, following her orders. He turned back to the ticket lady and ordered, "Can we have our tickets, please?"

The rest of the players haven't gotten any closer to finding the tickets, not knowing that Holly had already taken care of them. After Angela convinced Kelly and Oscar to go back to the terminals, they meet up with Andy outside a McDonald's.

"Hey guys," Andy greeted, eating a Big Mac. "Mmm...that hit the spot."

"Oh, fries!" Kelly grabbed a few of Andy's fries and popping them in her mouth.

"Andy, how can you eat food at a time like this?" Angela asked, angry at his actions. "You're going to make us lose this money."

"Oh, come on. It's gonna be okay," Andy toke a sip from his Coca-Cola. "I got this all figured out."

"Really?" Angela crossed her arms.

"Completely," Andy got up and threw his trash away. "I've been thinking about any clues that Jon might have given us, and I realize that he hadn't."

"Duh," Kelly interrupted.

"He hadn't _physically_ given us a clue. But he did say something _verbally_ that piqued my interests."

Oscar titled his head in curiousity. "Which was?"

"He said that they 'planted' the tickets, so many he put the tickets behind a plant," Andy revealed, proud at himself.

"I know a lot of people are confused at how I came up with this," Andy told in his talking head. "But it's just a matter of listening to those details, which I honed my skills from attending Cornell."

"How did you figure that out?" Angela asked.

"I'm always smarter after eating," Andy answered, joining the trio to form a quartet. "We've only got a few minutes left, so we gotta look fast."

As the quartet looked frantically through the plants, they caught up with Meredith, Phyllis, and Stanley and told them about Andy's idea. They all quickly looked through all the plants they could find, but time was running short, and the tickets were nowhere to be found.

Holly emerged from the women's bathroom nearby Gate 21, the gate that she needed to be at in two minutes. She knew that she needed to stay there in order to get the exemption, but Michael was proving to be difficult.

"Come on, Holly," Michael tried to rally her up. "We've got to find those tickets before time's up!"

"Time's already up, Michael," Holly sat down in a chair. "Let's just stay here."

"Nonsense," Michael refused, looking underneath the seat Holly was sitting on. "Maybe the tickets are underneath these chairs."

At that moment, Jim and Pam arrived at the gate, with their tickets visible in hand. Holly's eyes bulged at the possibility of them finding the tickets in the trash and knowing that she tried to get them to lose money.

"Hi, guys," Jim waved at them, the couple approaching them.

"Jim!" Michael sprung up from under a chair, bringing it with him. "You've gotta help us look for those tickets. We haven't had any luck--" Michael saw the tickets in their hands and cheered. "Yes! You got them! Where are they?"

"British Airways," Pam told him. "We got them there, so you two had better go get them soon. The mission's almost over."

"You heard her, Holly. Vamoose!" Michael pointed off, leading the way away from the gate. Holly looked up towards the sky, trying to think of a way to stay there for the next few minutes.

"Michael, I'm really tired," Holly tried to fake fatigue, slumping in her seat. "Can't you just get my ticket for me?"

Michael thought that over for a moment but grabbed Holly's hand and brought her to her feet. "But Jon said that we each have to grab them. I can't just get them for you."

"I was just thinking, 'Oh, no! I'm never going to shake him off,'" Holly reflected in her talking head. "I had to pull out all the stops."

"I don't want to, Michael Gary Scott," Holly sat back down.

Michael just stared at her, not sure of what he'd just heard. "But...Holly...the mission--"

"You're not the boss of me," Holly crossed her arms in an authoritative way. "I'm not going."

Jim and Pam looked at each other, afraid of whether to speak up or just watch the fireworks. Michael took a deep breath, and calmly said, "Holly, I want us to win this mission, and you're not helping us here."

Holly looked away from him and took a quick glance at the clock, seeing that time was indeed up. Jon emerged from the gate's entrance and greeted Michael, Holly, Jim, and Pam. "Hello, everyone."

"Hi, Jon," Jim and Pam said back, Michael looking angrily at Holly and Holly staring out the windows to the tarmac.

"Where's everyone else?" Jon asked them, shocked at no one else coming.

Kelly then appeared from looking behind a plant and groaned. She turned away to yell, "Hey everyone, the mission is over!"

"You didn't sound too happy there, Kelly," Jon observed.

"If you're here then that means we lost," Kelly concluded, joining them.

"Don't be so sure," Jon reminded her. "Maybe these other four found a ticket and put some money into the pot."

Holly got up from her chair just as the rest of the players gathered around the gate. They all looked sad at failing their first mission.

"Now that we're all here, let's go through if any of these four," Jon pointed at Michael, Jim, Pam, and Holly, "Found anything. They were here when time ran out, so that means that the eight of you won't be eligible to put money in the pot, even if you have a first class ticket."

Angela grimaced at being excluded and watched as Jon pointed first to Jim and Pam. "I see that the both of you have tickets in your hands," Jon said to the couple.

"We got them from the ticket counter at British Airways," Jim told him, showing him their tickets. "But..."

"But what?"

"They're not first class," Pam confessed, looking down. "They're coach."

"What?!" Kelly gasped.

"You guys know what that means, right?" Jon asked them.

"No money in the pot," Pam said sadly.

"Have fun in coach," Jon patted Jim on the back and moved to Michael. "Michael, do you have a ticket for me?"

"No," Michael frowned. "But it's not from a lack of trying."

"Exactly," Jon moved on to Holly. "Did you find anything, Holly? Anything special you want to share with us?"

Holly bit her bottom lip and reached into her pocket, feeling the ticket and note she had found earlier. She pulled them out to the shock of her fellow players.

"Go, Holly!" Kelly squealed, happy at 2,000 going into the pot.

Michael looked shocked at Holly with the ticket as she handed it over to Jon. "You had one all along?" Michael asked her.

"No, I found it," Holly began. "With all the others."

Holly's teammates thought that she must have had their tickets with her and cheered. "Do you have the rest of the tickets with you?" Phyllis asked her, with a big grin on her face.

"No," Holly answered, showing them the note more clearly.

"What?!" Michael yelled, even more shocked at Holly lying to him again.

Jon took the note from Holly as the other players tried to pick up their mouths from the floor. "Since Holly first found the tickets, she had the choice of helping you guys out and putting money in the pot, or taking one for herself, and disposing of the rest for an exemption, without putting any money in the pot."

"And I went for the exemption," Holly added in layman's terms.

"Yes, I think it's very suspicious that Holly took the exemption instead of helping the rest of us out," Meredith answered in her talking head. "Very Mole-ish behavior."

"Do I blame Ms. Flax for taking the exemption?" Dwight said to the camera in the talking head. "Not one bit. People gotta do what they gotta do to survive in this game, and I would have done the same thing."

"The pot remains where we first started this game, at 0. But it's still early in the game, and you can easily put more money in it," Jon tried to encourage them. He then pulled out a box similar to the one the original first class tickets were in and opened them up to reveal the other player's tickets. "But let's not let this bring you down. I hope where you're all be flying too will calm you down. You want to know where you're going?"

"Yeah," Stanley answered, bored.

"We're going to..." Jon began, then paused for dramatic effect. "Cape Town, South Africa!"

The players cheered at going to an exotic locale such as Cape Town and grabbed their tickets to catch the plane. After everyone grabbed a ticket, Jon pulled out another box. "We're not done yet. We've got one more thing to deal with." He reached into the box and pulled out a black journal with a green thumbprint on it, as well as the number one on it.

"Christmas came early this year," Michael reached for the journal.

Jon playfully pulled the journal back and told them, "Each of you will also be receiving a journal. Use this wisely and fill up as much information as you can. You never know what will pop up on the quiz, so take meticulous notes to increase your chances on figuring out who the Mole is. Here you all go."

The journal-passing began with Michael grabbing the journal marked #1, becuase, "I always am #1." Jim and Pam grabbed journals #2 and 3, respectively, and this pattern continued for Meredith, Phyllis, Holly, Dwight, Oscar, Andy, Kelly, Angela, and Stanley.

"I'm going to take as much notes as I can," Phyllis revealed to the crew in her talking head. "About everyone here, so I can have information about everyone instead of just one person."

"Oh, for sure I'm going to fill up my journal on Holly," Kelly said in her talking head, doing the opposite of Phyllis' strategy. "I don't trust her at all, especially what happened today in taking the exemption."

Once the plane took off with the players on it, they had written down as much as they could following these first moments of the game. This was all taking their toll on everyone, and the first day wasn't even over.

"That mission was draining," Oscar reflected in his talking head. "So we all fell asleep on the plane or took notes. We don't know what happened to Holly, and we didn't care since she cost us money."

Holly was up at the front of the plane, with a glass of champagne in her hand. She sipped it tentatively, thinking if alienating herself for this game was a good idea or not.

"Right now, I'm not really regretting taking the exemption, because I wanted to make sure I wasn't the first player executed," Holly told the cameras in her talking head. "I'm regretting lying to them and being selfish."

The sun soon set and everyone in the plane was fast asleep. When they woke up, they were going to be in South Africa, their home for this great adventure.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How'd you like it? Was it any good? I must have spent hours typing, and I'm hoping you all enjoyed this so far. For right now, please review what you've read so far and tell me who you think is the Mole, who you think will win the whole she-bang, and who you think will be the first person executed. I'm curious to see what you all think!

Part 2 of the premiere will be up soon.


	2. 12 It's Okay to Get a Little Dirty

**Author's Note:** To clarify Violet's quandary, the reason I called the confessionals, talking heads, was because I wanted to bring something that was a staple in the reality show world--the confessional--and bring a little "Office" flair into it by borrowing the element from the TV show known as the talking head. Hopefully that clears that up.

Thanks so much for the comments so far, and enjoy Part 2.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole, although I'd very much like to.

**Episode One - The Adventure Begins**

**Part Two - It's Okay to Get a Little Dirty**

It's a new day for the players as they awaken to find themselves landing in Cape Town, South Africa. Pam nervously looks up into the sky and feels Jim's hand onto hers.

"Landing's always the roughest part of flying," Jim assured Pam as the plane's wheels skidded and landed on the tarmac.

"Yeah," Pam smiled at him, slightly amazed that Jim seemed to have read her mind. She laid her head on his chest and waited for them to disembark from the plane.

An hour later, the players were off the plane, through customs and immigration, and out of the airport, where sure enough, Jon Kelley was waiting for them.

"As soon as I saw Jon standing there, I was like, 'Oh, my God!'" Kelly rolled her eyes in her talking head. "We just got off the plane, and we're going into another mission."

"I hope you all had a nice sleep on the flight over. I know I did," Jon tried to joke with them.

Angela rolled her eyes and she yawned from the little sleep she got. "I don't sleep well on public transportation," Angela revealed in her talking head. "I'm always cautious that some hoodlum will steal my belongings."

"I'm not here to introduce you guy's next mission," Jon assured them. "Instead, I'm sending you guys to Cape Grace Hotel, a five-star hotel at the V&A Waterfront."

"When I heard that we were staying at a five-star hotel, I was really excited," Phyllis smiled in her talking head. "Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration, would have really loved to stay here."

"I've got all the room keys right here, and each room will have three of you; all three must be of the same sex," Jon explained, passing the keys out to Michael, Stanley, Meredith, and Pam. "Once you make yourselves at home at the hotel, get yourselves ready for a day of gardening."

Jim raised an eyebrow at the possibility of gardening, and Angela's spirits were lifted by this. After Jon left and the players were at the hotel, the issue of who was staying with who was turning into a big debate.

"So let me get this straight," tried to understand what everyone was saying, "Kelly definately wants to room with Holly, but not with Pam. Meredith doesn't want Kelly at all in her room. Stanley doesn't want Michael in his room, and Andy made it clear that he doesn't want to room with Dwight."

"That sounds about right," Pam clarified, twirling her room key in her finger.

"We're not limited to having the people with room keys being in that room," Oscar pointed out. "So Pam and Meredith could be in the same room."

"All right, so let's see...Kelly, Holly, and...Phyllis will be in one room. Does that satisfy you all?" Jim decided for them. "And in another room, Stanley, Andy, and Oscar."

There were murmurs of approval from the fellow players, and Jim smiled at being able to effectively lead them to their rooms and no fighting. "Okay, so let's get to our rooms and get ready for today."

"I liked Jim helping us all out with rooms," Meredith said in her talking head. "That was so much more helpful than picking straws."

Once everyone was in their rooms, they started to get dressed in jeans, old shirts, and hats. They were all ready to get dirty. Well, maybe not one person...

"Oh, I can't wait!" Phyllis put on a wide-brim hat that blocked the sunlight away from her face. "Gardening is so much fun." Phyllis looked towards her fellow roommates and asked, "Isn't gardening fun?"

"Ugh, no way!" Kelly groaned. "I don't want to get dirty. The only shoes I brought were these Manolo Blahnik's," Kelly showed her designer shoes to her roommates.

"It was a strategy to room up with the Mole--I mean, Holly," Kelly revealed in her talking head. "That way, I can keep an eye on her for whole time we're here."

"So once we were all changed and ready to go," Pam began to say in her talking head. "We were driven out to Kirstenbosch, a really famous botanical garden in South Africa."

A gardener is leading the group of players through the gardens, even showing them how to plant some of the more exotic flora. Everyone is calm and happy that they aren't in a mission, and it's all peaceful.

"Ew, I'm all dirty!" Kelly squealed at her skirt having dirt on it. "Ugh, gardening sucks."

"It's okay to get a little dirty," Angela knelt beside her and planted a beautiful purple flower.

"That's what she said!" Michael laughed, continuing the long tradition of the joke.

Holly giggled at Michael's remark, but stopped when Michael looked at her sternly.

"I still haven't forgiven Holly for lying to us," Michael said in his talking head. "She's going to have to pull a major in order to make me trust her again."

Once Michael turned away, Holly sighed and followed the group into a clearing, where a stranger was sitting on a park bench. The figure got up to reveal to everyone that that person was--

"We're going to this clearing in the gardens," Meredith began in her talking head, "And Jon was there."

"OMG!" Kelly groaned at the sight of Jon.

"What, aren't you guys happy to see me?" Jon looked hurt at some of the player's reactions to seeing him.

"When you're here, that usually means something big's going to happen," Andy answered.

"You guys are catching on, and it's only the second day," Jon rubbed his chin. "I'm impressed."

"Anyone would be when they meet a Cornell grad," Andy beamed, proud at himself.

Jon ignored Andy's comment and said, "We're here at Kirstenbosch, one of eight National Botanical Gardens in the country of South Africa, and I hope you all have enjoyed the gardens."

"Yes," Angela smiled.

Kelly scoffed and showed Jon her dirty skirt. Jon chuckled at Kelly's disapproval and continued to say, "I hope you enjoyed the gardens because we're now going to another popular destination in Cape Town, the top of Table Mountain," Jon pointed to the top of mountain.

"We're not going to be climbing that, are we?" Phyllis asked, scared of the challenge ahead of her.

"Yes, you are," Jon replied. "And this journey will be your second mission. We're calling this mission, 'No Mountain High Enough.'"

"That's cruel, Jon," Meredith crossed her arms, not ready at all for the task ahead of her.

"Don't worry, you all will have two hours to make it to the top of the mountain, and you will earn 40,000 if you all make it to the top," Jon tried to comfort them. "However..."

"Ugh, what more?" Kelly grimaced.

"You all won't be going together. There are three different trails to make it to the top of the mountain. Some are harder to climb, but are shorter, while some are easier to climb, but are much longer," Jon explained. "So, I need five people who take the easy way out, four who take the middle of the road, and three who takes the hard way."

"Easy!" Kelly rose her hand and shouted. Four more hands quickly rose up; Stanley, Phyllis, Meredith, and Holly.

"I'll volunteer for the hard way," Jim rose his hand. No one else really wanted to join him, but Jim was stuck with Pam and Dwight since the other four--Oscar, Michael, Andy, and Angela--wanted the middle of the road.

"We got it, Jon," Michael told Jon, ready for them to tackle the mission.

"We're all in a group?" Jon clarified. Once he received enough nods, he pulled out three different maps and passed one to each group. Specifically, to Kelly, Michael, and Jim.

"These will be your trails for this mission," Jon explained. "You cannot deviate from this trail, or else your group will be disqualified. For every group that makes it to the top, you will earn 10,000. If all three of you make it to the top, 40,000 will be added to the pot.

"Slackers," Jon pointed to the quintet. "You will be taking the novice trail called the Pipe Track. It's level ground all the way to the top, so this should be really easy. But, you all will have to hustle because this trail is the longest trail starting from Kirstenbosch, all the way to the top.

"Middles," Jon pointed to the quartet. "You will be taking an amateur trail called Smuts Track, in honor of late Prime Minister, Jan Smuts. There's a little bit of climing involved, but it's not as long as the Pipe Track.

"And lastly," Jon turned to the trio. "You will you be rock climbing all the way to the top with only your body. Since Table Mountain is a UNESCO World Heritage Site, no bolting equipment can be used. You'll only have to climb a little bit of ways before reaching level ground all the way to the top. Your trail is the shortest one."

"When I heard we had to rock climb, I was really scared," Pam said in her talking head. "Especially when we were told that we weren't going to have any real safety equipment."

"Is everyone ready to begin?" Jon asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Stanley mumbled.

"Your two hours starts now!" Jon started the timer, and got out of the way as the players ran towards the mountain. After a minute or so of running, the three groups split up onto their respective paths.

Kelly's group were jogging, trying to make up for the very long distance to climb the mountain. After only a few minutes of jogging, Phyllis and Stanley were already tired.

"Guys, can we take a break?" Phyllis begged, taking a sip from her water bottle.

"We have to keep going, Phyl," Holly refused. "It's only been a few minutes anyway."

"Not all of us can be a fit and trim as you, Holl," Phyllis retorted, getting back up on her feet and ready to go.

Holly crossed her arms at Phyllis' comeback and walked ahead of the group. Phyllis walked alongside Stanley and decided to convide with him. "I really don't trust Holly."

"Me neither," Stanley replied in his monotone voice.

"Is she going to be one of your suspects on the quiz?" Phyllis asked, curious.

"No," Stanley answered.

"I'm not choosing Holly as a suspect, because that move for the exemption was too suspicious," Stanley told the camera in his talking head. "If she was the Mole, then she wouldn't have attracted so much attention to herself already."

Phyllis nodded her head, agreeing with him. "I see what you mean. She's going out of her way to act like the Mole, so she can't be the Mole."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Hey, guys!" Kelly called back to Stanley and Phyllis. "We've got to hustle. We have ninety minutes to go, and we're not even making any ground!"

Stanley rolled his eyes and joined Phyllis as they tried to jog with the group up the mountain.

For the quartet of Angela, Andy, Michael, and Oscar, the climb was going smoothly. No one was complaining that much with the trail except for...

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Michael hopped on one foot, holding his other foot in his hand. "Ow!"

"Michael!" Andy rushed over to his boss and helping him onto the trail.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked, annoyed at Michael's overreaction.

"I got a pebble in my shoe!" Michael exclaimed, ripping his shoe off to find a rock in it. "I hate those things!"

"Michael, we don't have time to worry about a rock in your shoe," Oscar rolled his eyes. "Worry about that later."

"But I can't. It hurt so much!" Michael started to massage his foot. "Oh, that feels better."

"You heard the man," Andy turned to the other two. "He could have been severely hurt. We'll have to wait until he gets better."

"Ugh, I would kill for a foot bath," Michael lied on the trail, his arms and legs spread out.

"Does your foot still hurt?" Andy grabbed Michael's ailed foot. "Maybe the rock cut your foot up."

"Don't encourage him," Angela warned Andy. "Michael, just get up and let's get going."

"You can't rush a recovery, Angela," Michael placed some venom in his voice upon saying her name.

Angela rolled her eyes and joined Oscar in beginning the ascent up the mountain. "We're going to keep walking. Come up when you actually want to win this challenge instead of worrying about yourself."

"We'll only earn money if we all make it up there," Michael reminded her. "So you might as well wait."

Angela took a deep breath and replied, "Michael, the only way for you to get off your behind and get to the top is if you see how ahead we are and want to finish before us, or, if we carry you to the top, and I don't feel up to the task."

"Jeez, you don't have to be so demanding," Michael got on his feet and brushed the dirt off of his clothing. "Look, I'm all better."

"For now," Angela shot daggers at Michael with her glare.

"Pookie, don't you think you're being too harsh on him?" Andy asked her.

"No," Angela answered as the four of them once again began their ascent.

On another face of the mountain, Jim, Dwight, and Pam were currently climbing the rocks, using their hands and feet. Dwight is up ahead, with Jim bringing up the rear.

"I don't know if I can make it up there," Pam gulped, seeing an opening for her foot, even though it was a little high up.

"It'll be okay, Pam," Jim assured her. "Just take your time."

Pam looked down at Jim and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Jim gave her a kind smile. "If something happens, I'll be here to catch you."

Pam smiled back and looked back up at the rockface. She took a deep breath and swung her right foot into the foot hole, and climbed up onto a ledge, where she stood up to take a break.

"Jim, I did it!" Pam told him, triumphantly.

"Good job, Pam!"

"The climb ends up here," Dwight called down to them from above. "About twenty more feet, and then it's level ground."

"Oh, thank goodness," Pam sighed, relieved at this strenuous task ending soon.

"You ready to keep going?" Jim asked her, nearing the ledge was Pam was standing on.

"Yeah," Pam prepared herself to tackle the rock face once more. After that little leap of faith, she could tackle this twenty feet easily. Piece of cake.

"It's now been ninety minutes for the players," Jon said in a voiceover, as the players jogged up the mountain. "And the slackers are behind the clock."

"We have to hurry!" Kelly yelled at her teammates. "We're behind!"

"Just shut up and keep going," Holly told her, passing her.

"Hey!" Kelly stomped her foot and walking up to Holly. "You can't talk to me like that."

"Sorry, but complaining about being behind won't help us," Holly apologized half-heartedly.

Kelly was shocked at Holly's boldness and crossed her arms. "Whatever, Mole."

Holly shrugged her shoulders and continued walking.

"I know it's Holly. It's just gotta be," Kelly said in her talking head. "She's really making this game easy for me. You might as well give me the money now."

"It says here that we only have two kilometers to go," Meredith inspected the map.

"How long's a kilometer?" Kelly asked her, confused.

"It's shorter than a mile, Einstein," Stanley answered, wiping his forehead. "How much longer do we have?"

"Only about twenty minutes," Kelly looked at her watch. "We've gotta go then!"

The slackers tried to pick up the pace, as well as the other teams as they made their way up the mountain. Time ticked away, and Jon was standing at the summit, awaiting any of the players to arrive.

With ten minutes to go, Pam is breathing hard and is keeling over with exhaustion. "Guys, I don't know if I can keep going."

"You can, and you must," Dwight refused to hear her.

"Let's take a little break," Jim told Dwight, stopping with Pam.

Dwight looked down at his watch and said, "One minute. Then we run the rest of the way up. We're almost there."

Pam nodded her head and sat on the ground, trying to catch her breath. "This is torture."

"I hear you," Jim agreed. "It's just a few hundred feet. We can make it."

"Yeah," Pam gasped, trying to slow down her breathing. "If I climbed to this point and we lose, I will throw Jon off this mountain."

Jim chuckled and said, "I'll join you."

"One minute's up," Dwight told them. "Let's get moving."

Jim helped Pam up and they once more began their ascent.

Five minutes remained in the task, and not one player has reached the top yet. Except for...

"Woohoo!" Andy whooped in the air as he joined Jon at the summit.

Angela and Oscar were close behind, with Michael limping up. "My foot still hurt, so we could have made it up sooner."

"Limp or no limp, you made it to the top," Jon said to them. "And you just put 10,000 into the pot."

"Yeah!" Andy high-fived Angela (he tried too, but she wouldn't resort to that), Oscar, and Michael. "We rock!"

One minute later, Dwight, Jim, and Pam joined the other four at the summit.

"You made it!" Jon greeted them, shaking their hands.

"Just barely," Pam gasped, plopping down on the ground, exhausted.

"That's 20,000 for the pot. Now if the other group can make it to the top in three minutes, we'll put 20,000 more into the pot," Jon looked at his watch.

"Come on!" Andy shouted down the mountain, thinking that they'll hear him from the top.

A minute passed and there was only 1:48 left on the clock. The players were beginning to think that Kelly's group wouldn't reach the top in time.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps.

"It's them!" Andy shouted. "Hurry up! Time's almost up!"

The footsteps got faster, and with only a minute to spare, Holly made it to the top. Close behind were Kelly and Meredith, and bringing up the rear were Phyllis and Stanley. "Did we make it?" Kelly asked them.

"Yes, you all did. Congratulations," Jon told them.

The players whooped and celebrated their victory and conquer of Table Mountain.

"It felt so good reaching the top," Pam said in her talking head. "Plus we got 40,000 put into the pot. That feels even better."

"The pot now stands at 40,000, not bad for the opening round of the game," Jon smiled at them. "Let's get you all down and back to your hotel rooms. Get ready, because tomorrow will be your first quiz. And one of you...will be executed."

"You're such a Debbie Downer," Michael tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not nervous at all about this quiz," Kelly said in her talking head. "I'm confident you will see me stay here longer."

"It looks like the lift is here," Jon pointed to a lift that would take the players down the mountain. "Let's get going."

The players joined Jon in the lift and made their way down the mountain and back to the hotel, ready as they'll ever be. The twelve of them were happy that they won their second mission, but for one of them, it would be their last mission.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Get ready everyone! The quiz and execution is coming up! Please review and tell me how you all feel so far.


	3. 13 See You Later, Cutie

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so happy for all of the support coming for this fanfic! I can see from my stats page that I got a lot of visitors. Thank you. :) Let's keep this going, and here is the quiz and execution.

You can do the quiz too! In your review, post your answers for the quiz. Then once this story is over and the identity of the Mole is revealed, you can look back and see how right or wrong you were. It's gonna be fun.

**Disclaimer:** The Office and The Mole are shows I own do not.

**Episode One - The Adventure Begins**

**Part Three - See You Later, Cutie**

It's now Day 3 for the players. The sun is just about to set, and the players are all gathered around a dinner table, with Jon at the head of the table.

"Congrats, everyone," Jon said once more to the players. "You have put 40,000, but at the end of the night, one of you will have put that money into the pot and will never see it again."

Phyllis frowned at the possibility of being executed, and Jon looked over to the end of the table, where Holly was seated. "Holly, as you won the exemption, you will be competing in the next round. Everyone else is fair game."

"Thank you, Jon," Holly sipped some of her white wine.

Kelly glared down at Holly, which didn't go unnoticed by Jon. "Kelly, you okay down there?"

"Oh, yeah," Kelly looked back at Jon. "It's just that I don't like people who are the Mole."

"Whoa, catfight!" Michael giggled, wanting this to escalate into possible hair-pulling.

Angela rolled her eyes and Stanley began to write in his journal.

"Phyllis and I are in a coalition together," Stanley revealed in his talking head. "We're some of the older contestants here, and we have to stick together."

"I propose a toast," Jon lifted up his wine glass. "To the Mole's first victim."

"And not becoming that," Jim joined, holding up his glass too. Everyone else did and it was a great way to finish off the evening before the upcoming execution.

* * *

"The quiz has ten questions on it," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players began to take the exam. "They are all concerning the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

Question #2: In "Hot Ticket," did the Mole find a first class ticket?

A. Yes  
B. No

"My strategy going into this quiz is to take my time and go with the majority," Pam said in her talking head. "I can't risk going after one person at this stage of the game."

Question #3: In "Hot Ticket," did the Mole purchase their own ticket from British Airways?

A. Yes  
B. No

"It was very suspicious of Jim and Pam to get their own tickets," Meredith said in her talking head. "That was very weird how they knew that the flight was from that carrier."

Question #4: Did the Mole receive an Exemption this round?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Saying that Holly taking the exemption wasn't snaky is like saying Jude cheating on Sienna wasn't humiliating," Kelly compared in her talking head. "It totally was, and I don't trust her."

Question #5: How many people did the Mole partner up with at the beginning of "Hot Ticket?"

A. 1  
B. 2  
C. The Mole didn't partner up with anyone

"Everyone scattering off at the start of the task really wasn't smart," Andy remembered the start of that task. "The Mole did a good job at getting everyone seperated."

Question #6: In "No Mountain High Enough," what group was the Mole in?

A. Easy way out  
B. Middle of the road  
C. The hard way

Question #7: In "No Mountain High Enough," how many other people was in the Mole's group?

A. 2  
B. 3  
C. 4

"Even though Michael was 'hurting' us in that task," Oscar began to say in his talking head. "I don't think he's the Mole. He's naturally dramatic like that."

Question #8: In "No Mountain High Enough," when did the Mole's group reach the top of Table Mountain?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Last

"Michael was really slowing us down in our task," Angela reminisced in her talking head. "He had to be showboating that foot injury."

Question #9: What department does the Mole work in at Dunder-Mifflin?

A. Corporate  
B. Sales  
C. Accounting  
D. Product Oversight  
E. Reception

"I don't trust any of those people in Corporate," Michael said in his talking head. "Not after Toby."

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Andy  
B. Angela  
C. Dwight  
D. Holly  
E. Jim  
F. Kelly  
G. Meredith  
H. Michael  
I. Oscar  
J. Pam  
K. Phyllis  
L. Stanley

* * *

After the quiz, the players walked over to a row of chairs and took a seat. Everyone was petrified at what was going to happen to one of them, and they were praying that they weren't going to be executed.

"Welcome to the Cape of Good Hope," Jon greeted them. "I thought it would only be appropriate that this execution take place not only under the Cross of Vasco da Gama, but at the southern tip of Africa. This is where one of you will have to fly north, all the way back home.

"Your scores have all been tallied, and are in this computer. One at a time, I will enter your names into this computer. If a green thumbprint appears, you are safe. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's 1st victim, and you must leave the game immediately. No goodbyes."

The players looked nervously at each other, wondering if the person next to them would be going home or not. "Let's begin," Jon stood next to a large television.

The screen popped up with pictures of all twelve players. The men were arranged alphabetically in the top row while the women were on the bottom row. Holly's picture was outlined in green, meaning that she was already safe.

Jon looked into the faces of the players and chose, "Andy."

Jon touched the screen on Andy's picture and after a moment, a button appeared that said, 'Access results.' "Are you ready for your results?"

"Hells yeah," Andy answered.

Jon pushed the button and ten seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared. "Yes!" Andy pumped his arm, ecstatic that he was safe.

The screen reverted back to showing all of the players, this time with Andy's pictur outlined in green, just like Holly's. Jon said, "Meredith," and touched her picture on the screen. The familiar 'access results,' button appeared, and he asked her, "Are you ready for your results?"

Meredith nodded her head and was relieved to see a green thumbprint several seconds later. The screen showed the players once more, and this time, Jon chose, "Phyllis."

Jon pushed the 'access results' button a few seconds after it popped up, and a green thumbprint appeared. Phyllis giggled and wiped her brow, safe from execution.

"Jim," Jon did next, accessing his results. Jim let out a deep breath of relieve when a green thumbprint appeared. "Stanley," Jon said next. Stanley let out a smile when a green thumbprint appeared for him.

Six players were left, and it was getting down to the wire. Pam looked nervously on as Jon chose her next, but that was shortlived when a green thumbprint appeared.

"Kelly," Jon chose. After the 'access results' button popped up, he asked her, "Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes," Kelly answered, confident that she was safe.

Jon pushed the button, and ten seconds later, a red thumbprint appeared. Pam gasped at seeing the red thumbprint appear, and Kelly put her head in her hands.

"Kelly, you're going to have to come with me," Jon told her, walking over to her. Kelly took his hand and walked away with Jon, him grabbing her bag.

Once they were gone and everyone got over the shock of her execution, Oscar spoke up. "I did not see that coming."

"I did," Angela looked down at the ground. "I didn't expect her to make it far in the game, and I was right."

Oscar rolled his eyes and Jim tried to cool them down. "I think we'll all miss Kelly's personality. She definiately wasn't predictable."

"Nope," Meredith agreed, scratching her head.

"Did you have fun?" Jon asked Kelly outside the van that would take her away to the airport.

"Yeah, even though I got filthy," Kelly giggled. "This was a great experience, and I wouldn't change a thing. Well, maybe not being executed first!"

"I hear you," Jon opened the door. "It was great to meet you."

"See you later, cutie," Kelly giggled, getting into the van with her bag. Jon closed the door behind her, and the van drove her off to the airport, her adventure in the game over.

A few minutes later, Jon rejoined the eleven remaining players, who were still seated and dealing with the loss of Kelly. "That definiately put the game into perspective, huh?" Jon asked them, receiving some nods from them. "Nine more of you will meet that fate soon. Grab your stuff and get rested up."

The players did as they were told, grabbing their bags and going back to the hotel. The game had now truly begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we go! The first episode is complete. I'm going to start typing up the second episode soon, so stay tuned. Please review and tell me your thoughts.

I'm not getting as much computer time as I'd like, so it might take a little bit to get Episode Two out. Don't worry; I won't let the quality of the story go by the wayside anytime soon. :)


	4. 21 What's a Scrum?

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this is a little later than usual getting updated. My computer mouse decided to play leapfrog and exited out of my program as I was typing it up. Plus, I've been a bit under the weather with one helluva cold, and I'm going to be forced to work on our roof. I'll try my best to the other parts of the episode up soon.

Thank you all so much for the support and the reviews. It's great to know that this little idea of mine is really positive and it's even made some of you watch the show. The final three episode is on August 4th, so if you're just going to tune in for the first time, I'd suggest watching the previous episodes on youtube or ABC's website. In the meantime, here's something to hold you over until then.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Two - Trimming the Fat**

**Part One - What's a Scrum?**

Footage from the previous episode begins to air as Jon's voiceover plays through. "Previously on The Mole. Twelve players began the game of deceit right off the bat at JFK Airport."

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dwight asked a woman. "I'm here on a mission, and I must ask if you have any idea where my ticket is?"

"Of course not," the woman walked off in a huff.

"The first exemption was won when Holly, the human resources representative threw away everyone else's tickets."

"Do you have the rest of the tickets with you?" Phyllis asked Holly.

"No."

"The players then traveled to Cape Town, South Africa, where they were confronted with their second mission."

"We're not going to be climing that, are we?" Phyllis asked, looking at Table Mountain.

"Yes, you are," Jon answered.

"Along the way, some of the players struggled."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Michael yelped in pain. "I got a pebble in my shoe!"

"I don't know if I can make it up there," Pam gulped on the rock face.

"But even through this difficulties, everyone reached the top, and put 40,000 in the pot. But at the execution, Kelly, the customer service representative was sent packing."

"See you later, cutie," Kelly waved goodbye before she got in the van.

"Eleven players remain. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The title sequence begins on the television. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

Then the player's title cards appear, and we receive information about them. Their name, age, and occupation are shown, but not the location. Jon's voice doesn't narrate in this section of the intro, but music plays throughout.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative.

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative.

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager.

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor.

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director.

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"Kelly was executed last night, and that's now one less person I have to worry about," Dwight said in his talking head. "No one is going to stand in my way of winning this game."

"She was a nice girl, though kind of chatty," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Kelly'll be missed around here."

"This game is evil," Angela crossed her arms in her talking head. "This is a game about lies, and I'm reluctant to play a game where the Mole is going to hell for their lies."

A map is shown, with Cape Town pinpointed on a map. Nearby is the city of George, where the players are now located. In the morning, the players and Jon are eating breakfast. A waiter approaches them, with a letter.

"Excuse me, this is for you all," the waiter handed the letter to Oscar.

"Uh oh!" Michael exclaimed. "Did you meet someone special here, Oz?"

Oscar ignored his boss and opened the letter. He read aloud:

"Expect a lot more executions and money slipping through your fingers. I'm just getting started. Love, The Mole."

"Oscar and Mole-y, sitting in a tree," Michael said singsongly.

"As much as that might pain to hear that, it's true," Jon spoke up, taking the letter from Oscar. "You all will have to work for this money. Except for the Mole of course."

Some of the players nodded their heads and Jon asked to Jim, "Has it really sunk in that the game is happening with this letter?"

"Yeah, but it was when Kelly was executed," Jim answered, finishing his orange juice.

"Not for me," Dwight jumped in. "Once we were at JFK, I knew that the Mole was already working against us."

"Regardless, we've got a mission to do today," Jon moved ahead, disregarding Dwight's statement. "Or should I say, missions."

"Oh, man," Meredith downed her remaining glass of wine.

"I need two groups, seven that are okay with sharing the spotlight, and four that want to steal the spotlight," Jon ordered. "Please choose them now."

"I'll share the spotlight," Phyllis rose her hand. "I'm a team player."

Angela scoffed at the notion and announced that she was going to steal the spotlight. Phyllis looked down, embarassed at Angela's reaction.

"I'll join you, Angela," Pam noticed the tension between Angela and Phyllis.

"Angela's one of my top suspects, so I wanted to keep a close eye on her," Pam revealed in her talking head.

Dwight and Andy both joined Angela and Pam on the stealing team, while Jim, Michael, Holly, Meredith, Stanley, and Oscar were with Phyllis on the sharing team.

"Now that's settled," Jon got up from the breakfast table. "Let's head out."

* * *

The players were driven to Outeniqua Park, where they could see what looked like a fight was breaking out in the center of the field. They got out of the van and met Jon on the sidelines.

"Welcome to Outeniqua Park, home to several sports matches such as soccer and rugby," Jon introduced the field to everyone.

"Are we playing football?" Michael pointed out the players on the field that looked like they were tackling each other.

"No. You'll be playing rugby," Jon answered. "More specifically, you will be competing in a scrum."

Michael giggled at the term and Meredith asked, "What's a scrum?"

"That," Jon pointed to the players in the center of the field. "You will be interlocked together and engage with the other team. That is, trying to get the ball to your side."

"It looks painful," Phyllis winced when she saw a player fall down hard onto the field.

"It is," Jon said with a hint of cynicism. "You'll all be equipped with special protective gear so you won't get hurt out there...much."

"How do you win?" Holly asked Jon in a tone that said that she wasn't scared.

"You'll engage with the other team three times. All you have to do is manage to hook the ball and gain possession once. If you do that, I'll add 10,000 into the pot," Jon told them. "Let's get you all suited up and ready to go."

"When we learned that we were playing rugby, I was petrified," Phyllis told the interviewer in her talking head. "How was I going to do this?"

"I'm getting that ball even if it kills me," Stanley said in his talking head. "But I'd have much prefered that we were to play football. I wanted to tackle Michael so badly."

A few moments later, the players were out in the center of the field, ready to begin. In the front row were Stanley, Michael, and Jim. Behind them were Meredith, Phyllis, Holly, and Oscar.

"You can do it, guys!" Pam encouraged them from the sidelines.

"Players, get into positions," Jon ordered them.

The players and the pro rugby team arranged into their rows and interlocked with each other using their arms.

"And...engage!" Jon blew a whistle, starting off the mission.

The referee dropped the ball into the opening of the mass of people and immediately, the pro team kicked the ball to the side, away from the players.

"Get it, Michael!" Phyllis cried at him as he was the closest one to the ball.

"Aaaahhh!" Michael screamed, kicking the ball straight on and into the pro team. They easily managed to get the ball deeper into their territory, and they gained possession of the ball.

The referee blew his whistle and shouted, "Pros, you have the ball!"

All of the players disengaged and the pro team celebrated their victory. The Mole players didn't realize that this mission was a lot tougher than it sounded. And it had already sounded pretty tough from the start.

"Michael, you were supposed to get the ball to our side," Holly explained to him. "Why'd you give it to the other team?"

"I thought this was soccer," Michael shook his shoulders. "It's no big deal."

"No big--" Holly walked away in a huff, not finishing her statement.

"We still have two more tries," Jim pointed out, trying to break apart the squabble. "Let's not panic."

"That first match was humiliating, but that only got our blood pumping and ready to win," Jim said in his talking head, trying to convince himself that they still had a shot. "But I knew we were doomed."

The players were now interlocked once more and ready to engage. Jon blew his whistle, and the referee dropped the ball into the center.

Jim let the ball hit the ground and used his long legs to cover the ball with his shin from the other team. He kicked it backwards, but couldn't dodge the kicks to his shin.

"You got this, Meredith," Oscar tried to encourage her.

Meredith was about to try to possess the ball when a foot from the other team kicked the top of the ball, bouncing it back to the center. "Crap!" Meredith swore.

Stanley clumsily tried to retrieve the ball back, but he was too slow as the pros took possession of the ball once more, making the score 2-0.

"I'm sorry, y'all," Stanley apologized, breathing deeply.

"It's okay, Stan," Jim told him, although the other members from their team were being anything but encouraging.

"We lost the second match, and I'm getting very worried," Jim said in his talking head. "This is do or die."

"Guys, we have to do this," Phyllis tried to rally them to a win. "If we don't win this, we lose the mission."

"But this is impossible," Meredith butted in. "I'm not fast enough."

"But I am," Oscar stepped up to the plate. "We'll switch places so I can get that ball when Jim kicks it behind him."

"We need to have the faster people in the back," Jim snapped his fingers, hatching a plan. "We can have Stanley and Phyllis up here to block the other team, and Holly and Oscar can get the ball out faster."

"Jim took charge in this mission, so if we lost this, it was his fault," Michael said in his talking head.

After everyone switched positions, Jon blew the whistle and the final engagement began.

The pro team reached forward to hook the ball, but Stanley and Phyllis kicked forward, driving them back. Jim hooked the ball backwards to Oscar and with Holly's help, easily gained possession of the ball.

"Yes!" Michael exclaimed, raising his arms in victory.

"The players have possession," the referee announced.

"Congratulations, everyone!" Jon congratulated them, once the pro team walked off. "10,000 is going into the pot, but it looks like everyone's all roughed up."

"Jeez, you think so?" Meredith said, with a sting of venom in them.

"That brings the total pot to 50,000, and now it's the other player's turn," Jon informed them.

* * *

An hour later, the players were at the entrance of Oubaai. Michael was whispering, trying to pronounce the strange place and Jon announced, "Welcome to Oubaai, one of the three major golf courses in George. This will be the site of the mission for the people that said they liked to steal the spotlight."

"Yes, I love golf!" Andy fist-pumped.

"You will be playing four different holes. The four holes together add up to a par of 15. Each of you will be playing a hole, and that score will be part of the group's par for the course. If you manage to make par or under, I will add 6,000 into the pot. However, if you get a par of 16-19, you will win only 3,000. Anything more, and you will fail the mission," Jon explained. "So who will start us off?"

Andy rose his hand, and moments later, he was at the tee, with everyone else watching him.

"I have no problem being first," Andy said in his talking head. "I'm going to start us off with a hole-in-one."

Just as Andy rose his club to hit the ball, Jon interrupted him by saying, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Gah, why'd you do that?" Andy looked at Jon, frustrated.

"Do the best," Jon told him. "And you'll get an exemption."

"Hello," Andy said, happy at this change of events. "Can I swing now?"

"Certainly," Jon stepped back.

Andy took a deep breath and swung the ball as hard as he could, landing in the center of the fairway, with about 140 yards to go.

"Nice drive," Jon clapped.

The rest of the hole came easily for Andy, as he hit the ball straight onto the green and sank a birdie from 13 feet away.

"Yeah, gimme that exemption!" Andy ordered Jon.

"Not just yet," Jon smiled, a little too happy at teasing the players.

"But you said I'm getting an exemption."

"I said 'do the best' and you'll get an exemption," Jon reminded him. "We still have Angela, Pam, and Dwight to go."

"Oh, barnacles!" Andy shoved his club into a nearby caddy's hands.

At the next hole, Angela was poised and ready to swing. She swung the ball and it landed 200 yards from the hole. "I could have hit that better," Angela said, feeling defeated.

"Yeah!" Andy shouted, happy at Angela having a hard time with hitting the ball.

"It seemed like Andy wanted to win this mission, but once Jon introduced the exemption, he wanted us to fail," Angela observed in her talking head. "I told you this game is evil."

The rest of Angela's hole didn't go smoothly, landing in a bunker, missing an easy putt, and ending up with a double bogey.

"Not good at all," Angela mumbled.

At the third hole, Pam had a Par 3.

"I was getting so rattled by Andy, that I guess I didn't do as good as I should have," Pam said in her talking head.

As soon as Pam hit the ball, she knew it wasn't going to be good. It landed short of the green in the tall grass. On her second shot, she hit it onto the green, but thirty feet away.

"Oh, yeah. This exemption is mine!" Andy did a little dance in an early celebration.

After two putts, Pam sunk the ball into the hole, bringing the total score for the group to 13.

"All right, Dwight, the pressure's on you," Jon told him. "To put 6,000 in the pot, you need to win the hole in two strokes."

"Unlikely," Dwight said, knowing that it wasn't possible on a Par 4.

"To put 3,000 in the pot, you must win the hole in six strokes or less," Jon informed him.

"You can do it, Dwight," Angela encouraged him.

"Thank you, Angela," Dwight thanked her.

Dwight stepped up to the tee and swung the ball as hard as he could. The ball landed in the grass 160 yards from the hole.

"This doesn't look too good for Dwight," Andy smirked.

The second shot landed just short of the green, so only 3,000 could now be added to the pot. Dwight chipped the ball onto the green, landing the ball five feet away.

"Nice job, Dwight!" Pam shouted.

Dwight easily sunk the ball, and 3,000 was added to the pot.

Or would it?

"Congratulations, guys, you just earned 3,000 to the pot," Jon told them. "Andy, about that exemption--"

"It's mine!" Andy smiled greedily.

"Actually, you have one more thing to do," Jon informed him. "You can take the exemption, but the 3,000 will not be put into the pot."

Pam gasped and Angela immediately turned her head towards him. "Don't do it."

"But to keep the 3,000 in the pot, you must give up the exemption. What do you want to do?" Jon asked.

Andy looked down at Angela, seeing the fire in her eyes. He gulped and said, "Jon, I'm taking the exemption."

"No!" Angela yelled, angry that her attempt at golf was for nothing.

"The pot still stands at 50,000, but Andy, you have an exemption," Jon told everyone. "Get some rest everyone, because we have another mission for you all tomorrow."

"I'm so mad at Andy right now," Angela crossed her arms and angrily spewed in her talking head. "We had that money and he took it away for his own selfish ways."

"What would you have done in my situation?" Andy asked the interviewer in his talking head. "Of course you'd take the exemption!"

"Even though Andy did take money out of the pot, taking the exemption was actually a smart thing," Holly said in her talking head, then winking to the camera.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and tell me your thoughts! Sorry if it seems rushed, but hopefully you all still like it. Also, tell me if my knowledge on rugby was accurate.


	5. 22 He's Not Very Smart

**Author's Note:** According to the all new Reader Traffic feature, I've had visitors for this story from the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, France, Australia, Finland, Germany, and Sweden. I'm an author on the international scene! Thank you for the support, and I can't wait to see what other countries read this story up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office and The Mole. Sorry.

**Episode Two - Trimming the Fat**

**Part Two - He's Not Very Smart**

The sun had just set, and the players were ready to head off for a long night's rest. Angela is sitting in a chair outside her hotel room, relaxing. Dwight sees her and decides to approach her.

"Hello, Angela," Dwight greeted, standing next to her, not looking directly at her.

"Hello, Dwight," Angela looked down, inspecting the ring on her finger. "How are you these days?"

"Fine, thank you. Yourself?"

"Okay, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Dwight detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It's Andy," Angela confided in him. "I didn't think Andy would do something like that. It makes me question if he's a mature and charitable human being."

"I see," Dwight put his hand on the back of her chair as an attempt to comfort her but without making any real physical contact with her.

Angela stiffened in her chair, knowing that Dwight's hand was inches away from him. "I have to go sleep. Tomorrow's supposed to be a big day."

Dwight nodded his head and pulled his hand away. "Goodbye, Dwight," Angela looked into his face before walking back to her hotel room. Dwight looked back at her, wanting to be with her just a little bit longer.

Just a little bit longer.

* * *

The next morning, the players awaken to find a buffet set up for them, with fresh fruits, eggs, cereals, potatoes, and all of the things you could possibly have for breakfast.

"We got up to find this huge buffet in the dining hall, and there's a note at the top," Pam said in her talking head.

"Eat a nutritious breakfast, as you will all need all your brainpower in this task. Jon," Pam read aloud to everyone.

"I guess we dig in," Jim said aloud, starting off at the front of the line for the buffet.

All of the players looked through all the foods in the buffet, and ate a hearty and nutritious breakfast, taking the note Jon left for them to heart.

"So after we all ate, Jon walked in," Oscar in his talking head. "Mission time."

"Greetings everyone," Jon greeted them. "Sorry I missed breakfast with you all."

"We still got plenty of food left," Michael pointed to the buffet.

"No thanks," Jon politely declined. "You all will be competing in a mission that will test your intelligence, to which you can earn 25,000 to the pot."

Stanley smiled and started to think about what he would spend 25,000 with in Scranton. Jon continued speaking with, "So for the first task, I need you all to rank yourselves based on your intellect, from dumbest to smartest."

The players looked to each other, and Michael spoke up. "All right, I'll be the smartest. No one else has to--"

"I'll be the smartest," Holly interrupted, realizing what Michael was saying.

Michael looked hurt at Holly basically calling him dumb and said, "Then I'll be second-smartest."

"Fine," Angela crossed her arms. "I'll be third."

The rest of the players continued with the list, and came up with starting from dumbest to smartest: Meredith, Oscar, Jim, Dwight, Pam, Andy, Stanley, Phyllis, Angela, Michael, and Holly.

After Jon confirmed the list with everyone, the players were taken by van to the First Class School.

"Outside the windows was a school, so I'm thinking that we'll be taking an exam you'd take in high school," Jim said in his talking head. "I remember a few things way back then."

Once the players disembarked from their vehicles and walked into the school did they realize what their task really was.

"We entered, and there were all these screaming kids," Meredith described in her talking head. "That gave me a major headache."

"Class, say hello," Jon told the children.

"Hello!" the children greeted, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Seeing all those kids reminded me of my daughter back home," Stanley reflected in his talking head. "I'm already missing my family back home."

"Players, welcome to your mission," Jon said to the players. "It's a challenge we'd like to call, 'Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'"

"I love that show!" Michael exclaimed. "I watch that show every week."

"Then this should be easy for you," Jon said to them. "Each of you, starting with the dumbest, will choose a category, starting from the 1st grade, up to the 5th grade. Unlike the show, there are no cheats, so you'll have to come up with the answer all on your own.

"With each question answered correctly, you will win more and more money. If you get to the 5,000 level after four questions, you will that guaranteed to make it into the pot. Even if you get a question wrong, you will still have that money to put into the pot. You are allowed to drop out, but once you drop out, the mission ends. Does everyone understand the rules?"

The players nodded their heads, with some of them saying "Yes."

"Let's get this started," Jon began the challenge. "Meredith, you are up first."

The children cheered Meredith on as she stood behind a podium that looked like a school desk.

"Being first terrified the crap out of me," Meredith revealed in her talking head. "I wasn't ready for this at all."

"For 1,000, Meredith, choose the first category," Jon ordered.

"I had to choose 1st grade," Meredith said in her talking head. "I just wasn't confident."

"1st grade Vocabulary," Meredith chose.

"For 1,000, correct the sentence," Jon began. "We was at the soccer game."

Meredith looked upwards, as if the answer was written on the rafters above her and answered, "I think it's 'we were at the soccer game.'"

"Is that your answer?"

"Yes," Meredith gulped.

"That is correct," Jon informed her, the children applauding in the background. "Oscar, it's your turn."

"1st grade Music," Oscar chose his question.

"This is for 2,000," Jon informed him. He then read, "Fill in the blank: Wolfgang Amadeus, blank."

Without hesitation, Oscar answered, "Mozart."

"Correct! Jim, you're up."

Oscar and Jim switched places and Jim chose, "2nd grade Reading."

"This is for 3,000," Jon told him. "Contrary Mary jad a garden with silverbells and cockleshells. What else was in her garden?"

The players all stared at Jim, hoping that he would get this right.

"With that question, I was worried that we'd lose the mission and end up with nothing," Angela said in her talking head. "We'd never heard that nursery rhyme in our lives."

Jim rubbed his chin, trying to remember the nursery rhyme. "If I remember correctly, it's pretty maids all in a row," he answered.

"Jim," Jon paused for dramatic effect. "That's correct!"

"Woohoo!" Michael applauded loudly with the children.

"My brother had a baby, and I remember reading that nursery rhyme when I was looking after her once," Jim said in his talking head, smiling.

"Dwight, the pressure's on you now," Jon said to Dwight. "If you get this wrong, the mission ends and no money will be added to the pot. If you get this right, 5,000 will be put into the pot, no matter what."

Dwight nodded his head, and bent his neck, making it crack.

"For the all important 5,000," Jon began. "Choose your category."

"2nd grade Science," Dwight chose, continuing the trend of choosing the easier questions early.

"Who was shocked to find electricity by using a kite?" Jon asked him.

Dwight blinked his eyes and said, "That's a stupid question."

"You still have to answer it," Jon told him.

"That was an easy question Dwight got," Jim said in his talking head. "It's no surprise that he was struggling."

"Dwight, focus," Angela told him.

Dwight took a deep breath and answered, "Benjamin Franklin."

"Is that your final answer?" Jon asked him.

"Affirmative," Dwight said. "Am I right or not?"

"You are...right!" Jon said, the children cheering them on. "That's 5,000 definately going into the pot. The question is, are there any more money in the future. Pam, it's your turn."

"Great job, Dwight!" Andy patted him on his shoulder.

Pam stepped up to the podium nervously, afraid of humiliating herself.

"Pam, please choose a category."

"Let's try 3rd grade English," Pam decided.

"For 7,000, fill in the blank: Synonyms are words that have blank meanings," Jon told her.

Pam pondered the question for a minute before saying, "I want to say they have opposite meanings, but I remember back in school a thing called antonyms."

Jon nodded his head, following along with Pam's reasoning.

"Antonyms sounds like anti- which means bad," Pam reasoned with herself. "Kind of like opposite. So, I am going to say that synonyms have similar meanings."

"All of that was exactly right!" Jon clapped his hands, impressed.

"Wow, way to go, Pam!" Michael clapped uproariously, trying to upstage Jon.

"Thank you," Pam put her head down, a little embarassed at all the attention she was getting.

Andy confidently strolled over to the podium and said, "Jon, I'd like 5th grade Science."

"I wanted to get a harder question out of the way," Andy explained in his talking head. "So I'd help them get more money by having easier questions."

"For 10,000, Andy, rock and soil debris left behind when the glacier melts is called what?" Jon asked him.

Andy blinked, his confidence dashed. "Come again?"

"Rock and soil left behind when the glacier melts is called what?" Jon repeated.

Andy stood at the podium, and tried to conjure up the answer, but the light bulb wasn't clicking.

Angela covered her face with her hand, embarassed by Andy choking.

"I knew this would happen," Angela said in her talking head. "He's not very smart."

"Um...uh..." Andy wiped his brow. "I..."

"You can drop out right now, and 7,000 will be put into the pot," Jon explained to him. "If you get this wrong, you will drop down to 5,000."

Andy looked over at the fellow players, wishing for him to remember the answer to the question. "I think I know this," Andy lied.

"Okay, what's the answer?"

"Um...is it..." Andy stalled, trying to come up with the answer. "An...iceberg?"

"What?!" Meredith screeched, shocked that Andy would guess that badly.

"I'm sorry, that's wrong," Jon informed him. "The correct answer, is moraine."

"Wow, did not know that," Andy shurgged his shoulders.

"That means that only 5,000 will be added to the pot, which now stands at 55,000," Jon told them. "But before we go, children?"

The children shouted at the players in unison, "You're not smarter than a 5th grader!"

"Andy's not, but I am," Angela refused to accept that fact. "It's his fault we got only 5,000."

"I tried my best, honey," Andy said, trying to make the sting of the loss feel better.

"No, you didn't," Angela snapped at him.

"I'm now confident that Andy's the Mole," Angela said in her talking head. "My own...fiancee," she gulped, "Is the Mole."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I'm going to be writing a lot more in the next one. The quiz and execution is next. Please review, and now if you'll excuse me, I have to go work on our roof and read "Breaking Dawn." NO SPOILERS!


	6. 23 You Know, SlaveryBlack

**Author's Note:** All righty, here's the part three of the 2nd episode. Hope you like it. I know that the last chapter was a b it too short for my tastes, I put in a conversatin for you Dwangela fans. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Or not, I dunno.

Good question, officejam. As much as I wanted to write for Kevin or Creed, I wanted to keep the cast at twelve, with equal genders, and diverse. Hope that answers your question.

And about "Breaking Dawn"... mumble, mumble, mumble, I'm not liking this book so far. Sorry, I hate Jacob so much. So very, very much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Two - Trimming the Fat**

**Part Three - You Know, Slavery...Black.**

It's now Day 7 in the game, one week that the players have been away from home and their families. But for one of them, they'll be heading home by the end of the night.

In the afternoon, Angela has her arms crossed and is standing with Andy, with concern in her eyes.

"I needed to talk with Andy about this game, and us," Angela explained in her talking head. "I was concerned about how this game was changing him."

"Are you the Mole?" Angela asked Andy.

"No," Andy looked away from her eyes.

Angela tilted her head, as if picking up on that little cue. "Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, pookie," Andy answered, looking back at her.

"I was trying to convince Angela that I am the Mole," Andy revealed in his talking head. "I gotta get rid of my fellow competitors, and that includes my fiancee."

"I don't know if I believe you," Angela looked down, embarassed at revealing her mistrust for him.

Andy didn't look concerned at all, and Angela walked off, convinced more than ever that Andy was the Mole.

Dwight was alone in his room, writing in his journal when a knock came at the door.

"Enter," Dwight prompted, closing his journal.

Angela opened the door and walked in, sitting on a bed adjacent from Dwight's. "Hello, Dwight."

"Hello," Dwight repeated, looking closely at her. He could see her eyes were moist. "Are you crying?"

"No," Angela wiped her eyes, ashamed at showing her emotions to him. "I think Andy might be lying to me."

"Why?"

"He said he wasn't the Mole, but he didn't seem too sure of himself," Angela spilled out. "He has to be lying to me about something, and I don't like it."

"This game is about deception," Dwight pointed out to her. "Andy's playing the game."

"I know that," Angela looked toward Dwight. "But he shouldn't be lying to me, his fiancee. I don't care if he's playing the game, he can't do this to me."

Dwight nodded his head, understanding that Angela was feeling very hurt by Andy's actions. He got off his bed and sat next to Angela. "I haven't lied to you in this game," Dwight told her. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Angela looked up into Dwight's eyes, and could tell that he was telling the truth. "Thank you."

Dwight and Angela just sat there for a moment, realizing that they weren't playing the game with each other, then kissed right on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, one of hidden, secret love.

Angela wanted more from Dwight, but their moment was interrupted when a knock came at the door. They both broke away and Dwight moved back to his bed, as if they weren't kissing each other in secret. "Enter," Dwight ordered.

Andy entered the door, and spied Angela on the bed. "There you are! I thought you'd be in here."

"I can explain--" Angela tried to defend herself.

"We gotta prepare for the quiz," Andy continued, ignoring her words. "Come on."

Angela shut her mouth, nodded her head, and got up to leave with Andy. "Bye, Dwight."

"Goodbye Angela. Andy," Dwight said back in courtesy.

Andy and Angela soon left, leaving Dwight alone in his room.

* * *

"It's time for the quiz," Jon announced in a voiceover, as the each player files into a room with a computer in it. "The quiz has ten questions on it, all concerning the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

"My strategy going into the quiz is to choose the answers that doesn't apply to me," Oscar explained in his talking head. "It's worked so far, so maybe I'm on to something."

Question #2: In the "Spotlight" Missions, what group was the Mole in?

A. Share the spotlight  
B. Steal the spotlight

"Majority rules in this game," Holly said in her talking head. "I'm going with the majority on all of these questions, and hope for the best."

Question #3: In "Share the Spotlight," was the Mole ever in the first row in the scrum?

A. Yes  
B. No  
C. The Mole didn't participate

"Michael, again, performed poorly in the mission," Meredith remembered in her talking head. "We already know he's incompetent, so maybe he's just using that as a cover for the Mole."

Question #4: In "Steal the Spotlight," when did the Mole attempt their hole?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. The Mole didn't participate

Question #5: In "Steal the Spotlight," what was the Mole's score at the end of their hole?

A. Birdie  
B. Par  
C. Bogey  
D. Double bogey  
E. The Mole didn't participate

Question #6: Did the Mole win an exemption at the end of the "Spotlight" Missions?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Andy cost us money by taking the exemption, and he's been lying to everyone in this game," Angela said in her talking head. "I know that means something."

Question #7: What order was the Mole ranked, from dumbest to smartest, in the "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?" Mission?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. Seventh  
H. Eighth  
I. Nineth  
J. Tenth  
K. Eleventh

Question #8: What question did the Mole choose in the "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?" Mission?

A. 1st grade Vocabulary  
B. 1st grade Music  
C. 2nd grade Science  
D. 2nd grade Reading  
E. 3rd grade English  
F. 5th grade Science  
G. The Mole didn't choose a question

"Why would Andy have chosen a very hard question when he wasn't even ranked close to the smartest, like me?" Michael asked out loud in his talking head. "He was probably just showing off."

Question #9: Did the Mole answer their question correctly in the "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?" Mission?

A. Yes  
B. No  
C. The Mole didn't answer a question.

"I'm shocked that Dwight would forget momentarily about Ben Franklin," Jim smiled in his talking head. "He even met the guy. Very suspicious."

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Andy  
B. Angela  
C. Dwight  
D. Holly  
E. Jim  
F. Meredith  
G. Michael  
H. Oscar  
I. Pam  
J. Phyllis  
K. Stanley

* * *

It's now nightfall. The players file in and sit in their seats, dressed up for this second exeuction. There is a tree nearby, with no leaves on it.

"Welcome, everyone, to your second execution," Jon welcomed them. "We're here at the Slave Tree, a local landmark in George, and this is where one of you will be going home."

"Hey, Stan," Michael nudged Stanley on the arm. "Don't you think that's a bit wrong to hold an execution at a place called the _Slave_ Tree?"

"Only you would think that," Stanley mumbled, not wanting to hear Michael talk anymore.

"You know, slavery," Michael rubbed in. "Black..."

"Then I hope to God the white man gets their comeuppance and gets hung," Stanley responded angrily. "Like you."

Michael looked away and back to Jon, scared out of his mind at the possibility of getting hanged. Jon smiled and they proceeded with the execution. "One at a time, I'll access your quiz results. If a green thumbprint appears, you are safe. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's 2nd victim."

The players looked nervously at Jon, hoping that he wouldn't call on their name to begin the execution. "Players, we have a tie," Jon told them. "Two of you had the lowest score, but one of you beat the other by thirty-five seconds."

Jim's eyes grew wide, and he whispered to Pam, "I took my time on the quiz this week."

Pam whispered back, "You'll be okay. Don't worry."

"Let's begin the execution with," Jon paused. "Phyllis."

Phyllis shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Jon touched her picture on the screen. A button popped up saying, 'Access results' on the screen, prompting Jon to ask, "Are you ready for your results?"

Phyllis nodded her head and Jon hit the button. A couple seconds passed before a green thumbprint appeared. Phyllis breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Stanley," Jon chose next, touching his picture. The 'access results' button appeared and Jon asked, "Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes," Stanley answered, annoyed at having to answer that obvious question.

Jon hit the button and a green thumbprint appeared.

"Oscar," Jon hit his picture then the button. A green thumbprint quickly appeared, and Oscar could finally breathe again.

"Jim," Jon touched his picture. He hit the 'access results' button and after five seconds, a green thumbprint appeared.

Jim smiled and hugged Pam, relieved to still be in the game with her.

"Angela," Jon chose next, touching her picture. "Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes, Jon," Angela answered.

Jon hit the button and they all waited seven seconds for the thumbprint to appear.

It was red.

Angela's jaw dropped to the floor and then quickly covered her eyes with her hand. "Angela, you'll have to come with me," Jon told her, walking towards her.

Angela got up and followed him, Jon grabbing her bag for her. Once they had walked off, Andy said aloud, "Damn, that sucks."

Dwight glared at him, and Phyllis spoke up, saying, "I'm kind of happy that she's gone, actually. Angela's not that nice."

Andy said after, "Well, Phyllis, you're not nice either."

Phyllis looked at Andy, ready to take him down, but Jim broke up the fight. "Guys, let's not fight. Angela's gone, but she'll surely be missed."

"I agree," Pam added, joining him in lifting the tension.

"Did you have fun?" Jon asked Angela outside the van.

"No," Angela simply answer, her voice slightly cracking.

Jon waited for her to elaborate, but once he realized she wasn't going to, he added, "Why do you think you're here right now?"

"I may not have been thinking clearly," Angela answered, wiping her eyes. "I don't know. I was so sure of my suspect."

"Thank you for playing, Angela," Jon opened the door for her. "Have a good one."

"You too," Angela replied, stepping into the van. Jon closed the door behind her, and the van drove off, taking Angela back home to Scranton.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shocking right? Maybe? Share your thoughts by writing up a review. Hopefully you guys aren't mad at me for this, especially you Dwangela fans. There will be more shocking executions to come, so stay tuned. Episode three will be coming soon, don't worry.


	7. 31 Are We Allowed to Drown People?

**Author's Note:** Episode Three, here we come. I know some of you must be shocked by that ending, but it's to set the stage that...well...not everyone is safe. Some of your favorite will be going home, and in the end, there can only be one winner. Hope you enjoy it.

To answer your question, officejam, the players take the quiz at the end of each round. The quiz is all about trying to figure out who the Mole is. The player that answers the least questions correctly in the slowest time is executed.

I'd also like to welcome another country to my roster; Hungary. I want a representative from every country in the UN to read this in time for the Olympics. :) Wouldn't that be neat?

**Disclaimer:** The Office and The Mole are two of the many shows that I do not own.

**Episode Three - Hung Up**

**Part One - Are We Allowed to Drown People?**

The episode begins with footage from the previous episode. Jon narrates the action and the recap. "Previously, on The Mole, the players were split into two different groups, one where they had to work as a team, and the other where it was all for themselves."

"Engage!" Jon blew the whistle as the scrum began for one group.

"Get it, Michael!" Phyllis shouted at him.

"Aaaahhh!" Michael cried, trying to retrieve the ball.

"One group managed to complete their mission, and 10,000 for the pot."

"Congratulations, everyone," Jon congratulated them as the players celebrated.

"While the others struggled, and Andy went for the exemption."

"Nice drive," Jon clapped his hands.

"And wished for his teammates to fail for his own benefit."

"Yeah!" Andy shouted at Angela's poor shot.

"Not good at all," Angela mumbled at both herself and Andy.

"Andy won the exemption, but lost Angela's trust when she confessed about it to Dwight."

"It makes me question if he's a mature and charitable human being," Angela told Dwight.

"The next day, the players were tested in a game of intelligence and recall."

"Wolfgang Amadeus blank," Jon asked Oscar.

"Mozart," Oscar answered.

"Pretty maids all in a row," Jim answered.

"But more money was lost when Andy dropped the ball."

"An iceberg?" Andy answered.

"What?!" Meredith shouted.

"After losing trust in her fiancee, Angela, the accounting supervisor was executed. Ten players remain. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The title sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

Then the player's title cards appear, and we receive information about them, but only their name, age, and occupation. There is no narration, but there is music.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative.

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative.

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager.

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"Angela's really smart, so I really thought she would stay here longer," Pam said in her talking head. "I wonder what happened that made her fail this quiz."

"I can't believe I'm still in this game," Meredith emptied her barely-filled glass of wine in her talking head. "I've been guessing, and I don't have a real major clue on who the Mole is."

"Angela is gone," Dwight looked down in his talking head. "She's gone...This is all Andy's fault. He will pay."

"My strategy seems to have been paying off," Michael beamed in his talking head. "I've been selecting B every single question, so I must be right somehow."

A map of South Africa is shown. The next location for the players, Knysna is pointed to. The players are at breakfast, where Jon enters.

"Hello everyone," Jon greeted, sitting down at the head of the table. "Pardon me."

"No problem," Meredith looked at Jon with a touch of lust in her eyes. Jon saw it, and uncomfortably looked away.

"I'm here to tell you all about your next mission," Jon explained. "I know, it's early, but it's my job. I will need one skipper, and one captain."

"I'm obviously the captain," Michael volunteered for the position immediately.

The other players looked at each other, waiting for someone to speak up against this, but no one did. "It's settled then!" Michael smiled. "I'm the captain."

"We didn't want Michael as the captain, but we knew if we said 'no,'" Jim tried to explain in his talking head, "He would fire us."

"With your permission, Michael, I would like to be the skipper," Dwight asked the captain.

"I don't think--" Phyllis tried to disagree with him, but was interrupted by Michael.

"As captain, I say yes," Michael accepted. "Dwight will be the skipper, everyone."

Some of the players tried to smile and play this off as nothing big, but they all knew--

"We're doomed," Oscar said simply in his talking head.

"Now that that's settled," Jon said to everyone. "Let's head off to the mission. Follow me."

The players were taken to their vans and driven to nearby Tsitsikamma National Park. The vans drove up to a beach, where they could see a bunch of objects and detritus where assembled in two different piles.

"We saw all this stuff on the beach, and I'm thinking we're going to have to clean that up," Michael explained in his talking head. "This task was made perfectly for Oscar."

"Michael probably said I was going to do well in this task, didn't he?" Oscar asked the interviewer in his talking head. "Yeah, I knew it."

"Welcome, players, to Tsitsikamma National Park," Jon greeted the players once they were all lined up before him on the beach. "I'm sure you all are wondering what all this stuff on the beach is for."

"Are we cleaning up this litter?" Meredith asked.

Jon chuckled and replied, "No, you will be using these items today in your mission. We've got some typical stuff here from your own home that you can use to make your own raft."

Phyllis gulped when she looked out to sea, seeing the rough waters that they were going to be faced with. "We're paddling out there?"

Jon nodded his head and continued, "Out there on a buoy is 20,000 in a bag. You'll be working together to grab that bag, with the captain, that's you Michael, leading you all towards that goal."

"Don't worry everyone, we got this," Michael assured everyone, confident in himself.

"But the skipper, Dwight, you will not be doing this," Jon informed him.

Dwight blinked and asked, "But what will I be doing?"

"You're going to build your own raft and reach the money bag before the others do," Jon told him. "If Dwight reaches the money first...well, I'll tell you what happens if we get to that point."

"Uh oh," Michael groaned.

"We need to get this money," Michael said in his talking head. "We have 55,000 in the pot, and we need a whole lot more."

Minutes later, Michael and his crew were standing behind a large group of materials while Dwight was with a smaller group. "Michael's crew, remember, you need to build a raft large enough so all of you can paddle out to the money," Jon reminded them. "The mission starts now!"

Jon then walked off, leaving the players behind to begin work on their rafts. Michael immediately took charge and started barking out orders.

"We need a huge raft, so let's build a frame," Michael ordered. "Then we can attach floatie things on the sides that can make the raft float."

"Michael had good ideas in this mission, really," Jim said in his talking head. "But he also had an overwhelming amount of bad ideas."

"Grab that and attach it to the frame," Michael ordered Phyllis, pointing to the nearby object beside her.

"That's a rock. It won't float," Phyllis told him, ignoring him and secured the ropes they were using to hold the raft together.

"Yeah, neither will you," Michael said under his breath, but loud enough so Phyllis would hear him. Phyllis looked at Michael angrily and shoved him, making him fall to the ground, sand spraying everywhere.

For Dwight, the challenge was a lot easier for him.

"I watch Man vs. Wild on a regular basis," Dwight revealed in his talking head. "You never know when you'll be stranded in the Sahara or Canada. I mastered the art of finding food, traversing mountain terrain, and building a raft."

After twenty minutes had elapsed, the raft's frame for Dwight had been built, and he was working on the floor of the raft. For Michaels group, they were deciding what they were going to use to make the raft float, even though they hadn't finished building the frame yet.

"We might need this oil drum," Michael pondered, knocking on the side of it showing everyone that it was hollow. "Yeah, we'll need it."

"We still need to build the raft, Michael," Meredith complained, tying a few sticks together on the frame with twine. "Let's focus on that for now."

"Are you the captain?" Michael asked, not liking being told what to do. "No, you are not."

Meredith rolled her eyes and continued working, just like everyone else except for Michael. "Come on, people, decisions need to be made."

"You're the captain," Pam told him. "You make them. That's what captains do."

"This is also a democracy," Michael argued, leaning against a crate. "Hey, this will float too!"

"We're using that for the bottom of the raft and paddles," Holly informed him.

"Well we're using this for floating," Michael decided, walking away to look through all the other stuff.

"I thought this was a democracy?" Stanley asked, mumbling and wiping his brow.

"No, now it's a dictatorship," Michael decided once more, embracing his power as the captain.

Dwight, not knowing what was going on with the other group, broke apart the crate and was using that to build the bottom of the raft, as well as using what was left over as a large paddle.

"I have this mission in the bag," Dwight told the camera as he was working, throwing empty plastic bottles and oil canisters near the raft. "What, are they already out there?"

"Let's head out gang!" Michael ordered everyone.

"Michael, this isn't going to float," Holly said to him, shaking her head at the raft the nine of them had created.

"Nonsense. I know what I'm doing," Michael disagreed.

The raft they had built was not built well at all. Large oil drums and little bottles were tied loosely to the raft, and the bottom of the boat wasn't even secured at all. The planks were all just laid on top of the raft in their places.

Holly sighed and turned to the players, "You heard him."

"This isn't going to work," Pam said, worried about what was about to happen.

"Don't be a negative Nancy," Michael told her.

Pam, Holly, Michael, and Meredith were already on the raft, while the others tried to push the raft into the water. The raft left grooves in the sand as they pushed, and it evantually reached the water. It stood up to the water for a while, and it looked like this was going to work out.

"Jim, paddles!" Michael ordered, snapping his fingers.

Jim grabbed the four nearby paddles and passed them to Pam. Pam had difficulty holding all those heavy paddles and dropped them. "Oh, nuts!" she swore, reaching down to grab them.

Pam and Jim tried to grab them, but they managed to save only three of them. One sank into the water and was quickly swept away in the tide.

"Damn it, Pam!" Michael swore, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry Michael, but they were too heavy," Pam said back, a little hint of anger in her voice. "Here are the other three."

Michael grabbed the other three paddles and ordered everyone else on the raft. "Come on, let's get moving!"

Stanley climbed onto the raft, getting his clothes wet in the process. The raft managed to hold him, as well as Oscar and Andy. But once Phyllis climbed on the already small raft, the raft collapsed, sending everyone into the water.

"Aaaaahhh!" Michael screamed at his frustration. "I knew it! Phyllis you sunk the raft?"

Phyllis glared at him and asked to no one in particular aloud, "Are we allowed to drown people?"

The nine players managed to grab a majority of their raft back onto the beach so they could try again, but once they started again, Dwight had already finished his raft.

"I guess it's my lucky day," Dwight commented, paddling out to the money bag once his raft hit the water with him on it.

"Guys, look," Andy pointed out to the sea. Everyone could see Dwight out in the water, his raft holding up.

"There's Dwight," Pam frowned.

"We lost," Meredith looked down at the sand.

After a minute of paddling, Dwight was twenty feet away from the money, but noticed another person out there.

"Hey, Dwight," Jon called out to him, motioning Dwight towards him.

"Hello, Jon," Dwight replied, paddling closer to him.

"As you can probably tell," Jon held up the money bag. "You're the first to arrive. But, you're not done yet."

Dwight expected this, so didn't guage any reaction to this.

Jon continued on, "You now have a choice to make. You can either take an exemption, but this money will not be put into the pot. Or, not take the exemption, and put 20,000 in the pot. It's your call."

Dwight thought about it for a quick minute and answered, "I'd like to place the 20,000 into the pot."

"If that's your choice, then no exemption for you," Jon said.

"Why didn't I take the exemption?" Dwight said in his talking head. "I'm loyal to the group and to my boss. Taking the exemption would have been a slap to the face to Michael."

Moments later, the players were all lined up on the beach, awaiting Dwight's choice.

"I decided to not take the exemption," Dwight told them. "And we acquired 20,000."

Some of the player's mouths dropped while Michael clapped uproariously. "Great call, Dwight! Way to be a team player!"

"So now that Dwight didn't take the exemption, we now move that to you guys," Jon told the others.

"What?" Meredith gasped.

"The nine of you must now decide who from your group gets the exemption," Jon said. "Please make that decision now."

While all of the players didn't want to say it and looked away, Andy said, "Michael, you just earned yourself an exemption."

Michael grinned and said, "Thanks you guys! Wow!"

Stanley rolled his eyes and didn't look at his boss' celebration.

"We all knew what would happen if we didn't give Michael that exemption," Stanley said in his talking head. "We'd all become unemployed. Phyllis deserved it a lot more than he did."

"Of course Michael didn't deserve it," Phyllis said in her talking head. "We didn't have any other choice though."

"Congrats, Michael, you are now exempt from the quiz," Jon congratulated him.

"Thanks, Jon," Michael said, giddy.

"Let's head back to the hotel and you all can relax," Jon said, leading the way back to the vans and to relaxation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please take the time to review this, and I hope you enjoyed this first part!


	8. 32 You're One to Talk, Alcie

**Author's Note:** Today is the opening ceremonies for the Olympics! :D I will definately be watching, and I hope you will be too. I'm so giddy with excitement.

To clairfy bingbang, there's a feature that was just added called "Reader Traffic" where you can see exactly how many hits and vistors there were that read your story. In that same feature, you can see how many hits and vistors came from different countries, and I was simply referring to that. Or were you talking about the story? If it's about that, the story is taking place in South Africa.

**Disclaimer:** The Office and The Mole are not mine, so there you go.

**Episode Three - Hung Up**

**Part Two - You're One to Talk, Alcie**

The day is almost over, and dawn is coming. The players are relaxing at the hotel, or taking notes in their journals. Others, however, are having a little bit of fun.

"We wanted to lift our spirits, so we did a prank on Dwight," Jim told the camera. "Just a little, harmless prank."

Dwight enters his hotel room to find a piece of paper lying on his pillow. Puzzled, he took the piece of paper and read:

"Would you like to team up with me? Signed, The Mole."

Dwight scoffed and wrote back on the paper, "No, who is this?" Dwight took the paper and threw it outside, wanting to be rid of that strange piece of paper.

Minutes later, the same piece of paper was thrown back into the room, crumbled up in a little ball. Surprised, Dwight opened the paper back up to read a new message:

"We can take out the competition, Dwight. You know we can take out anyone you wanted. The Mole."

Intrigued, Dwight wrote back, "In that case, let's do so. My first target is Andy." Dwight threw the paper back outside, and waited a few more minutes to see if it would return.

It did, this time in the shape of an airplane. Dwight quickly unfolded the paper to read: "Unfortunately, Andy is The Mole. I'm sorry. The Mole."

Dwight gasped, and tucked the paper into his journal, thinking he now has a very valuable clue.

"I know who the Mole is," Dwight said in his talking head. "The Mole said himself who he was, so I'm home clear."

Jim laughed in his talking head, not elaborating on the prank that had been pulled off successfully.

* * *

The next morning, the players are at breakfast, where Jon joins them for the meal. Everyone is getting along, and chatting it up. Until...

"Before we head off for our next mission," Jon said to everyone, downplaying the fact that they were about to compete for money. "I will need someone who is afraid of heights. Please decide who that is now."

Phyllis spoke up and said, shyly, "I'm afraid of heights."

"Well, I am too," Meredith gulped down another glass of wine. "Can we have two people?"

"No, only one," Jon politely took Meredith's wine glass away.

Phyllis hesitated, and said, resigned, "Fine, you can be the person who's afraid of heights."

"I'll now need you guys to put on these blindfolds," Jon threw a blindfold toward each player. "You're not going to know your mission until we get there."

"When Jon was passing out the blindfolds, I was getting a bit nervous," Andy said in his talking head. "I really don't like not knowing what's going to happen."

The players put on their blindfolds, and clumsily climbed into the vans. They were driven very quickly to their destination, and taken out of the vehicles.

"Okay, players, take off your blindfolds," Jon ordered once everyone was lined up and ready to see what was in store for them.

As soon as they took the blindfolds off, Michael gasped. "Oh...my...God!"

"Oh, dear," Phyllis covered her mouth in fright.

"We're here at the Bloukrans Bridge, home to the world's highest single span arch bridge, which stands 216 meters from the ground," Jon introduced everyone to the task.

"I was trying to figure out what we were going to do when we saw that bridge at first," Jim said in his talking head. "Are we going to have to climb to the top of it or drive across it?"

"The name of this mission is, 'Leap of Faith,'" Jon told them. "As you might tell from the title, you will be jumping off that bridge."

Phyllis squealed and stared angrily at Meredith, who looked like she was about to hurl her cookies. "You know I was afraid of heights!"

"I know," Meredith hiccuped. "But I feel really sick."

"Hungover seems more like it," Phyllis turned away, then hid her eyes from the sight of the very tall bridge.

"One at a time, you guys will be bungee jumping off that bridge. That's all you guys have to do. Meredith, you will be in charge of predicting how many people you think will actually jump," Jon explained. "If Meredith correctly predicts the number of jumpers, 40,000 will be added to the pot."

"40,000!" Michael yelled, ecstatic at that very high amount of money.

"40,000 will help my daughter get into college," Stanley said in his talking head. "Meredith better not screw this up."

"However, if Meredith is one off of the correct number of jumpers, only 20,000 will be added to the pot," Jon continued, ending the preemptive celebrations. "Any more than that, then you will fail the challenge."

The players looked at Meredith, hoping that she will correctly predict who will jump. Meredith gulped at her task, and was taken away to write her number down.

"All right, Meredith, you know what's at stake," Jon handed her a marker and a sturdy piece of poster board. "Write down the number of successful jumps."

"This is so hard," Meredith grumbled, twisting the cap off and writing down a number.

"It was really scary, because if I'm completely wrong with this, we did this mission all for nothing," Meredith said in her talking head.

"We randomly drew names to see who goes first," Jon said to everyone once Meredith's part in the mission was over and she rejoined the others. "And Dwight, you are first."

"I'm not scared of this at all," Dwight said in his talking head. "It's not the fall that kills you; it's the sudden impact. And the bungee cord will prevent that." He rethinks his statement then adds, "I hope."

On the top of the bridge, Dwight is getting strapped into the safety gear. Jon asks him, "So you will be jumping, right?"

"Yes, Jon," Dwight answered, trying to stretch in the harness. "I am not scared of this task."

"We're ready to go," the safety inspector gave the thumbs up for Dwight to jump.

"Then go for it," Jon said, while pretending to lean closer to him to push him off.

"No!" Dwight screamed, backing away and falling off the bridge. Dwight screamed the whole way down, his glasses falling off in the process. "My glasses are broken! You'll pay for this!"

Jon chuckled at Dwight flailing around and gave the signal to help him out of the harness and back on solid ground. Once Dwight was safe and sound, Jon tried to apologize to him, saying, "I'm sorry about that, Dwight. I didn't think you would--"

"You're lucky you're the guardian of the money," Dwight said. "Otherwise I would have taken you with me."

Jon nodded his head, hearing Dwight's empty threat and patted him on the back. "Good luck with that. Next up is Oscar!"

Through the magic of television, Oscar is already at the top of the bridge, and ready to bungee jump off. "Any last words before you jump?" Jon asked him.

"I love you, Mom!" Oscar screamed when he jumped off the bridge.

"Prepare the next victim," Jon told the production staff with an evil laugh.

"Shut up, Jon," Holly ordered, putting the harness on to get ready for the jump.

Minutes later, Holly was in the air, falling off the bridge and enjoying the view. That was three successful jumpers, but there was six more to go.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Jim asked Pam once Andy had successfully jumped off, whooping and hollering in the background.

"I don't know," Pam admitted, looking back at the bridge with fear in her eyes. "It looks dangerous."

"You're going to be fine," Jim promised her.

"Pam, you're up," Jon told her. "Let's go."

Pam looked back at Jim, with him giving her an assuring glance. At the top of the bridge, Pam was all strapped up and ready to go.

"This will all be over in a few minutes," Jon told her, trying to make her jump. "All you have to do is step off."

Pam looked down at the ground way below her while she was on the ledge and stepped back. "I can't do it."

"Come on, Pam!" Jim cheered her on. "You can do this!"

"I can't!" Pam shouted back, petrified.

"Are you sure about this?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Pam nodded her head. "Sorry, but I can't do this."

"Pam not jumping was a little suspicious," Oscar said in his talking head. "Maybe it's a fear of heights, I don't know, but it's not that hard to bungee jump."

"Remember everyone," Jon reminded them when he brought Pam back down. "It's not about all of you jumping, but having the same number that Meredith predicted. Stanley, you're next."

"Nope," Stanley refused, while working on a crossword puzzle.

"You sure? And where'd you get that crossword puzzle?" Jon asked, crossing his arms.

"None of you business," Stanley mumbled back in reference to the crossword. "And I'm not going to jump."

"It was a calculated risk," Stanley said in his talking head. "I thought that Meredith would have gone about six or seven."

"All right then," Jon moved on, not wanting to deal with Stanley at the moment. "Jim, your turn."

Jim nodded his head and joined Jon at the top of the bridge, ready to jump.

"How does it feel jumping off this bridge when Pam didn't?" Jon asked Jim when he was ready to jump.

"It's all right. I would have liked Pam to experience this, but if she's too scared, I won't force her," Jim answered.

"If that's the case, then jump," Jon ordered, stepping away to give Jim plenty of room to jump.

Jim took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge, in a spectacular fashion. The players clapped as Jim bungee'd, and Pam smiled when she saw Jim having a lot of fun.

"Next up we have...Michael," Jon called up.

Michael breathed very shallow breaths and didn't look comfortably at all.

"It's going to be okay, Michael," Holly assured him, helping him take those first few steps to the bridge.

"You sure?"

"Positive," Holly answered.

Michael took in more shallow breaths, but once he was all ready to go, he freaked out.

"What is this?" Michael picked up the bungee cord and showed it to Jon.

"That's the cord," Jon answered.

"This is going to make me hang myself!" Michael yelled, his true colors showing.

"Make you hang...Michael, you're not going to die."

"What if it gets wrapped around my neck?" Michael dropped the cord and lied on the bridge in the fetal position. "I don't wanna die!"

"It won't wrap around your neck if you jump correctly," Jon told him. Then he did a double-take on the words he had just said before realizing, "I mean--"

"What if I don't jump correctly? Then I will die! No!" Michael got up and ran towards the other players. "I'm not doing it!"

"Michael--"

"You can't make me!" Michael yelled before falling down when the bungee cord bounced him back when he was out of room.

"All right, you don't have to jump," Jon sighed. The workers got Michael out of his safety harness and Jon rubbed his forehead before saying, "Phyllis, you're the last one. Come with me."

"I'm not jumping, Jon," Phyllis refused.

"Are you sur--"

"Yes!" Phyllis snapped at him, surprised at her own response. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout like that."

"It's fine," Jon said through gritted teeth, glaring at Michael's theatrics. "That means that out of nine possible jumps, you only did five. I have the number that Meredith with me," Jon was handed the poster with Meredith's number on it by an intern, "And let's see what she predicted. If she guessed four, five, or six, then you will earn money for the pot."

Jon looked at the number once more before turning over the poster board.

Meredith had predicted that eight of them would have jumped.

"Eight, Meredith?" Phyllis looked at her sternly. "Really?"

"Well I knew you weren't going to jump," Meredith retorted. "I didn't think the other three would chicken out."

"You're one to talk, alcie," Michael insulted her when it came to her alcoholism.

"That means that no money will be added to the pot, which leaves the pot currently at 75,000," Jon told them. "Tomorrow is the third quiz, where one of you will be executed and heading back home. Get some rest."

The players then got in their vans and made their way back to the hotel, not forgetting this very unsuccessful mission that left a lot more people suspicious.

"The Mole was definiately working in today's task," Pam said in her talking head. "They did a good job. We lost so much money."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Get ready, ! The quiz is coming up next. Please review and watch the Olympics tonight!


	9. 33 I Was Not Drunk!

**Author's Note:** I know this episode might seem a little bit short, but I've been trying to find a job, and that takes some time away from writing. Don't worry, I'll make these next few episodes longer to make up for it. I'd also like to welcome Turkey to the party. :) What other countries will be joining us?

Be sure to watch The Mole finale on ABC tomorrow!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned The Office and The Mole, but let's face it. I do not own these shows.

**Episode Three - Hung Up**

**Part Three - I Was Not Drunk!**

The players are at the dinner table, having their last meal together before one of them would be leaving South Africa and the game forever. Once the food was passed out, with Phyllis, Michael, Dwight, and Oscar having the steak, Andy, Meredith and Holly having the chicken, Jim, and Stanley having the fish, and Pam having the salad, the players began to eat. Meredith, as usual, was taking in wine glass after wine glass.

"I don't have any strategy in this next quiz," Meredith hiccuped in her talking head, obviously drunk. "I'm just gonna wing it."

As the players are in the middle of eating, Meredith asked Phyllis in a hushed voice, "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes," Phyllis answered, angrily cutting out a piece of her steak and using the fork to put it in her mouth. "I think that was selfish of you."

"I couldn't have jumped either," Meredith said back.

"Yes, you could have," Phyllis argued, swallowing her food. "You were just afraid that you'd throw up in midair since you were hungover."

"I was not drunk!" Meredith said a little bit too loudly. She looked at the other players who were giving her strange looks before saying in a whisper, "Okay, maybe a little."

Phyllis rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"I know Meredith made us lose that mission," Phyllis said in her talking head, "But she's not the Mole. That would be too obvious. So Stanley and I are going with either Michael or Pam since they didn't jump either."

* * *

After the dinner, the players were taken to the testing rooms and sat at a computer. A voice says narrates the following, obviously Jon. "It's time for the quiz. The quiz has ten questions on it, pertaining to the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

"I'm going with the majority answers, yet again," Oscar revealed in his talking head. "I'll pin someone down as the Mole later."

Question #2: In "Castaway," what special role did the Mole play?

A. Captain  
B. Skipper  
C. The Mole was neither of these

"Michael was really pushing for the role of the captain, which made me wonder why he would want that so badly," Meredith said in her talking head. "Maybe he knew ahead of time what the challenge was and he wanted to sabotage the group."

Question #3: Did the Mole successfully paddle out to sea in "Castaway?"

A. Yes  
B. No

Question #4: Did the Mole win an exemption in "Castaway?"

A. Yes  
B. No

"Dwight turning down the exemption proved to me that he wasn't the Mole," Phyllis said in her talking head. "But why would he have done that in the first place?"

Question #5: In "Leap of Faith," was the Mole assigned as the player who was afraid of heights?

A. Yes  
B. No

"This was a golden opprotunity for the Mole to take that role," Dwight said in his talking head. "So why didn't he take it? Because Andy Bernard is an idiot."

Question #6: In "Leap of Faith," when was the Mole called up to jump off Bloukrans Bridge?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. Seventh  
H. Eighth  
I. Ninth  
J. The Mole was never asked to jump off Bloukrans Bridge

Question #7: In "Leap of Faith," did the Mole jump off Bloukrans Bridge?

A. Yes  
B. No  
C. The Mole wasn't asked to jump off Bloukrans Bridge

"Pam started the trend of not jumping, so that was suspicious," Holly said in her talking head. "But those theatrics that Michael was doing made me suspect him too."

Question #8: What did the Mole have for dinner before this quiz?

A. Steak  
B. Chicken  
C. Fish  
D. Salad

Question #9: How old is the Mole?

A. 28  
B. 29  
C. 35  
D. 39  
E. 40  
F. 44  
G. 46  
H. 47

"Old people forget things really easily," Andy said in his talking head. "So the Mole is probably someone who is young and verile."

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Andy  
B. Dwight  
C. Holly  
D. Jim  
E. Meredith  
F. Michael  
G. Oscar  
H. Pam  
I. Phyllis  
J. Stanley

* * *

The players file into a clearing, with a large train behind them. They sit in their seats, and anxiously await the execution.

"Welcome to the third execution," Jon welcomed the players, standing next to a large TV. "Right behind all of you is Outeniqua Choo Tjoe, the last steam operated train in South Africa. And one of you will be hopping a ride back home to America.

"One at a time, I will access your quiz results. If a green screen appears, you are safe. If a red screen appears, you are the Mole's third vicitm. Let's begin with...Phyllis."

Jon touched Phyllis' picture on the screen, which prompted the 'access results' button to pop up. "Are you ready for your results?" he asked her.

"Yes," Phyllis gulped.

Jon hit the button and a few seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared. Phyllis breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair, knowing that she was safe.

"Stanley," Jon chose next, touching his picture on the screen. The 'access results' button popped up, and Jon asked again, "Are you ready for your results?"

"Just hit the damn button so the green screen can come up," Stanley commanded, annoyed at Jon having to reiterate himself.

Jon unhappily hit the button, and a green thumbprint quickly appeared. "Pam," Jon selected, touching her picture and the button once it popped up. A few seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared.

"Dwight," Jon said, touching his picture next. The 'access results' button popped up, and Jon asked, "Are you ready for your results?"

Dwight nodded his head in confirmation. Jon hit the button and after a painful five seconds a green thumbprint appeared.

"Meredith," Jon selected, touching her picture then later the 'access results' button when it appeared. Meredith breathed in deeply, trying to compose herself from her anxiety.

A red thumbprint appeared.

"No!" Meredith shrieked, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Meredith, you must come with me," Jon told her, taking her bag and Meredith away from the other players.

"Wow, that was shocking," Pam commented once they were gone.

"I thought Dwight was going to go," Michael spoke up. "Since, you know, he gave up the exemption."

Dwight turned sharply to his boss and asked, "Would you prefer if I went instead of Meredith?"

"Ugh, well--"

"No? Good, because I'm staying for a while," Dwight interrupted, deciding that he wasn't going to sacrifice himself for Michael Gary Scott.

"We'll miss Meredith's...um..." Holly tried to come up with something nice to say, but couldn't. "Her..."

"Drunkenness," Phyllis giggled, happy at Meredith being executed.

"What are you going to take out of this experience?" Jon asked Meredith when she was about to leave in the van.

"The wine," Meredith answered quickly. She then added, "And, uh, the money."

"Right," Jon said, with a hint of sarcasm. "It was great having you here, Meredith, but it's time for you to leave."

Meredith unhappily climbed into the van and drove off, leaving nine people behind to continue to play the game known as The Mole.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Some reviews would really be nice. Is it okay if this episode was a little bit shorter? My creative juices I guess are starting to run out, and I'm losing steam. Hopefully I can regain it in a few more episodes as the number of players start to decrease.


	10. 41 Jackpot

**Author's Note:** To answer bingbang's question, I guess you could execute the Mole, but the goal is for the Mole to sabotage all the missions and put as least money into the pot as possible without being detected. If the Mole was executed earlier than the final three, then that would kind of defeat the purpose. Thank you for your question.

South Africa has now joined the party. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. Darn it.

**Episode Four - Ambush**

**Part One - Jackpot**

Footage from the previous episode is shown in the first opening shoots of the episode. "Previously on The Mole," Jon began to narrate. "The players had to compete against one of their own in the mission, with Michael leading the way."

"Grab that and attach it to the frame," Michael ordered Phyllis when he pointed at a rock.

"And rubbed people the wrong way," Jon narrated.

"That's a rock. It won't float," Phyllis tried to tell him.

"Yeah, neither will you," Michael said, with a sting of venom in his words.

"As expected, Michael's group suffered."

"Michael, this isn't going to float," Holly broke the news to him.

"Nonsense," Michael shot down, knowing that he was right.

The raft collapses once all the players are on it, and Michael screams, "Aaaaahhh! I knew it! Phyllis you sunk the raft!"

"Are we allowed to drown people?" Phyllis threatened, gritting her teeth.

"Shockingly, Dwight not only won the mission, but gave up the exemption, giving it to Michael and 20,000 was put into the pot."

"Thanks, Jon," Michael smiled.

"The next day, the pressure was put on Meredith, who had to predict how many of her fellow competitors would jump off a bridge."

"I love you, Mom!" Oscar screamed when he jumped off.

"Some players took the risk, while others refused."

"Michael, you're not going to die," Jon told him, trying to get him to jump.

"I'm not doing it!" Michael ran off, then rebounded when his bungee cord ran out.

"With only five jumpers, the group didn't earn any money with Meredith's high guess of eight, sparking conflict between her and Phyllis."

"Are you still mad at me?" Meredith asked Phyllis at the dinner table.

"Yes," Phyllis answered while eating her steak.

"The pressure was too much for the supplier relations representative, and Meredith was the next person to be executed. Nine players are left. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

It's now time for the opening introduction. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The player's title cards now appear, and we receive information about them, but only their name, age, and occupation. No narration, but really cool music plays through it.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative.

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager.

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director.

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"I came into that last quiz thinking I was going home," Oscar said in his talking head. "But I'm still here. I'm really going to have to play my A-game from now on."

"Meredith's gone, so that was nice," Phyllis giggled in her talking head. "She was running up our group tab with all that wine she was drinking."

"Andy Bernard is alive and kicking," Andy smiled in his talking head. "I'm going to be here a while, and I definately know who the Mole is."

"Unless things change," Dwight said in his talking head, "I'm confident on who the Mole is."

The familiar map pops up, and the city of Oudtshoorn is shown. The players are now settled in, and it's breakfast time. The eight players sit down at the table, but something is clearly wrong.

"Where's Oscar?" Pam asked after noticing that he was missing.

"Yeah, where is he?" Michael turned his head to both sides, hoping he'd pop out of nowhere.

"Maybe he quit," Andy smirked and giggled as if he was telling himself a private joke.

Jon soon entered, eating a cup of yogurt. After scooping a bite in his mouth and eating it, he greeted them, "Good morning, everyone."

"Jon, what's going on? Where's Oscar?" Pam asked him, with a little panic in her voice.

"He was abducted last night," Jon said nonchalantly, placing his empty cup of yogurt on the table.

"Abducted?!" Phyllis squealed, looking around her thinking she'll be the next one to disappear.

"Oh my God!" Pam gasped.

"Can someone pass the butter?" Stanley asked, still eating his breakfast.

Jon handed Stanley the butter and continued, "At 4:00 in the morning last night, someone broke into Oscar's room and just took him outta there. Probably an accomplice to the Mole."

Dwight glared at Andy before Jon continued on, "But we were able to pinpoint the location where Oscar is at. The problem is it's in the Cango Caves. This will be the basis of your mission for today."

"Oh, come on," Andy groaned. "Why not just make the temp do this task?"

"Ryan isn't here to do that," Jim pointed out. "How much money will we earn if we retrieve Oscar?"

"If you manage to extract Oscar from the caves, I will put 50,000 into the pot," Jon answered, letting the amount of money sink in. "I'll need four pairs for this mission."

"Stanley?" Phyllis asked him immediately. "You want to be my partner?"

"Mmmhmm," Stanley agreed.

Dwight looked immediately at Andy and asked, "Andy, would you like to join me in this mission?"

"Sure," Andy said.

"Why did I go with Andy?" Dwight said in his talking head. "To keep a close eye on the Mole and make sure that he can't sabotage us."

The remaining pairs were pretty obvious, with Jim and Pam together, and Michael and Holly were stuck with each other. "Let's head out," Jon told them, taking them away to the vans and being driven out to Cango Caves.

Once the players were there, they all filed out, and Jon and the crew helped the players get into special equipment for this mission. "You all will have helmets on, that will help protect your head as well," Jon told them. "You will also have one map to use to navigate the Caves, as well as a walkie-talkie to communicate with the others. Once one pair locates Oscar, you all must get out of the Caves and meet me back here with Oscar. If you all can do so within ninety minutes, you will earn 50,000 for the pot. Are there any questions?"

Dwight asked Jon, "Question, what if we get seperated?"

"It'll be your job to find them," Jon was a little taken aback by Dwight's mode of asking questions. "If that player is still lost and doesn't come out before the time limit, then we'll go in and find them."

Dwight smiled a devious smile and nodded his head. "Understood."

"Okay," Jon moved on uncomfortably. "Let's get you all to your starting points and we'll begin the mission."

The players were moved to four different entrances of the Caves. A few minutes later, they all received the same message from Jon on their walkie-talkies: "Your ninety minutes begins now."

The players began their spelunking adventure into the Caves, slowly but surely. Phyllis was looking at the map while Stanley was using the flashlight to light the map up.

"All we have to do is stay on this path, and we'll enter this huge chamber," Phyllis pointed on the map to show Stanley. "There doesn't seem to be any more paths that would divert us from the chamber."

"Then let's get going," Stanley mumbled, leading the way deeper into the Caves.

In the group of Andy and Dwight, Andy was leading the group with Dwight behind him. Andy spoke up and said, "We should probably contact the others and see if they're close to finding Oscar."

"Yeah, we should," Dwight said, but not using the walkie-talkie in his hand.

Andy looked over his shoulder to see Dwight's apathy and said, "Now."

"Oh," Dwight replied, giving in and pushing the button on the walkie-talkie. "Breaker breaker, is anyone out there?"

Dwight only got feedback from the walkie-talkie and told Andy, "Nobody is answering."

"Gimme that," Andy snatched the walkie-talkie away from Dwight and tried again, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

There was static from the walkie-talkie, but another voice soon emerged from the white noise, "Did you guys find Oscar already?" Holly asked him.

"No. Did you?" Andy asked back.

"Andy, the mission just started ten minutes ago. We wouldn't find Oscar already," Holly tried to tell him.

"Oh," Andy realized. "Right."

"Contact us if you find him or it's an emergency," Holly said, annoyed. "Over and out."

The walkie-talkie disconnected and Andy handed Dwight it back. "Look's like we still got work to do. Come on."

"Yes," Dwight answered, but looked at Andy in a new light with his actions.

"Ugh," Holly groaned when she put the walkie-talkie away. "That was pretty much not necessary."

"I know," Michael agreed, watching her.

Holly looked back up after dusting herself off and said, "What?"

"You look pretty hot right now. You know, for a spelunker," Michael answered, turning on the charm.

Holly smiled and replied, "Thank you, but we need to go find Oscar right now."

"No, we don't," Michael smirked.

Holly looked at his face, trying to decipher this strange look, and realized, "Oh. Michael, no!"

"Come on. No one will know," Michael tried to convince her.

Holly quickly pointed out the camera crew following them and the camera attached to their helmets. "America will know."

Michael sighed and they continued their quest to find their favorite Mexican in the office.

Thirty minutes into the mission, Jim and Pam were the first pair to reach the central chamber of the Caves, a huge room with stalagmites and stalactites all around them. Water dripped down from the ceiling, and it was so quiet you could hear a drop of water very clearly.

"This is pretty cool," Jim shined the light in the center of the chamber, showcasing a large mound of rocks.

"Yeah," Pam smiled before sitting on a large rock nearby. "Oscar's gotta be in here somewhere."

"Oscar!" Jim shouted, trying to lure him out. "We gonna get you outta here!"

Jim's voice echoed through the chamber, but they didn't hear anyone else. "Maybe he isn't here after all."

"Maybe he's just scared," Pam said, getting up and looking in a little cave above her head. "Oscar?"

Jim didn't think Oscar was going to be in the chamber since he didn't come out when he shouted for him, so Jim said to Pam, "Let's get going. Maybe he's in one of these smaller caves."

"All right," Pam resigned, following Jim into a narrow cave just off to the right.

At that same moment, Oscar slid out from a tiny space underneath a hanging rock and brushed the dirt off. "Thank goodness," he whispered, trying to keep his voice muffled. He looked at the camera and said, "I thought they were going to find me for sure."

"When Oscar was taken last night," Jon explained in a voiceover as Oscar looked around to find a better hiding spot, "He was told that in order to win himself an exemption, he had to avoid detection for the entire mission, putting no money into the pot but keeping himself in the same one more round."

"There's the chamber coming up!" Oscar heard Phyllis' voice from not very far away. He looked around to find a small entrance being blocked by a large rock.

"We ain't gonna reach it if you don't hurry up," Stanley said to Phyllis, making Oscar move even faster to hide.

"You know what, you're not exactly Jesse Owens," Phyllis retorted once Oscar had crawled into the entrance and hid in the little cave.

Just a second later, Stanley and Phyllis emerged into the chamber, dirt and grime covering them. "I resent that remark," Stanley told her in his usual monotone voice. "Where could he possibly be?"

"Oscar!" Phyllis shouted. "Oscar, come on! It's Phyllis and Stanley! Come on out!"

"We really need you to win us 50,000," Stanley tried to entice him.

"Maybe he's in here," Phyllis said when she stepped right in front of the small cave where Oscar was in. Oscar could see Phyllis' feet, and it was only a matter of time before she looked down and saw him.

Phyllis got down on one knee and before she could look in, another group emerged into the chamber. "There you guys are!" Andy shouted, running towards them.

Oscar saw Phyllis get back onto her feet and walk away and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "Why would you care?" Stanley asked him, confused. "You had the walkie-talkie."

"A broken walkie-talkie," Andy handed his device over to Stanley. "Dwight said it wasn't working at all."

Stanley raised an eyebrow at the near perfect condition of the walkie-talkie and picked it up. He pushed the button on the side and said into it, "Michael, Holly, you guys almost in the chamber yet?"

"We're almost there," Holly's voice said back, in short gasps. "Just wait a moment."

"You okay in there?" Stanley asked, looking suspiciously up at Andy and Dwight.

"Oh!" Holly moaned back. "Everything's fine! Over and out!"

The line soon went dead and the quartet looked at each other in horror, their minds trying to come up with what was going on between their boss and Holly in the Caves.

"It works fine," Stanley broke the silence, handing the walkie-talkie back.

"You said it didn't work at all," Andy turned to Dwight, his hands on his waist. "Why would you lie about that?"

"I wasn't lying," Dwight lied. "It wasn't working."

Andy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, his anger management courses coming in handy. Phyllis sensed this and said, "Guys, we have a mission to do. Let's all work together so we don't get lost."

Dwight and Andy reluctantly agreed, and the four of them walked together into one of the other caves that had yet to be explored. Once the coast was clear, Oscar looked at his watch to see that only twenty minutes remained.

"Just stay out of sight, and you're fine," Oscar whispered, taking deep breaths and remaining calm.

Oscar crawled back into his cave when he heard more footsteps enter the chamber. It was Michael and Holly. He didn't see their appearance, but the cameras caught a smear of lipstick on Michael's cheek and the right bra strap off Holly's shoulder.

"Nothing happened," Holly insisted in her talking head. "I'm being totally honest right now."

Michael just smiled like a big goon in his talking head. "Jackpot."

"Wow, this is a really big room," Holly gasped, seeing the large chamber for the first time.

"I know," Michael said, following her. "Oscar! Get outta here, or you're fired!"

"Michael!" Holly warned him. "Come on, let's just go into one of the other caves."

Once Holly's back was turned, Michael looked into the camera and winked, thinking he was going to score. Little did he know that the way they were going was also one of the exits.

The players continued their search, but could not in the end find Oscar, and time ultimately rang out. Jon contacted everyone on their walkie-talkies and told them, "Time is up."

"Oh, crap," Andy kicked the cave, then started limping.

"Make your way back out of the caves," Jon continued without pause.

The players begrudingly made their way out, and met Jon. "Welcome back, everyone," he greeted once the eight players were now safe and sound. "As you can all tell, no Oscar. That means that you lost 50,000."

"That sucks," Michael said the obvious.

"But, one of you just won something else," Jon told them in a twist. "Oscar..."

"What?" Phyllis looked to the nearest entrance just as Oscar popped out of the Caves. The other players clapped for him, but Phyllis remained suspicious and didn't.

"Oscar, why don't you tell them what's going on?" Jon asked him.

"I was told that if I made you guys lose this challenge," Oscar began to tell them. "That I would win an exemption."

Pam's mouth dropped at the announcement. "So we lost the challenge so you could win an exemption?" Andy asked him.

"Yes," Oscar answered.

"Sonofa--" Andy sharply turned away, not wanting to blow up. "God!"

"So with that loss, one person had a gain, and Oscar now has an exemption. He cannot be executed in the next quiz," Jon told the players. "Wash up and have a great night."

"Bite me, Jon," Andy said, still mad at what had just happened.

"I can't believe Oscar would do that!" Andy mouthed off in his talking head. "God! Why?"

"With the results of this mission, I now know more about my fellow players," Dwight began in his talking head. "Mostly about Andy. This will come in handy in my plan with him."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this seems a little bit late, but at least it's on my promise of an update every two days. Please review, and some of your questions will be answered. Mostly, "What exactly is Dwight's plan?" You'll have to wait and see to find out.


	11. 42 You Have That Mace Ready?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the support for that Part One of this episode. I really thought that was one of the better parts of this fanfic I've written. I tried to make it a little suspenseful and romantic with the "Did they?/Didn't they?" part with Holly and Michael. Will we get some answers? Let's find out...

Quick note. I got a reader from Peru! :D Wow, that's so cool! I just need someone from Asia, (Turkey is in both continents, but I want to see a reader that's definitively in Asia) and one from the Pacific Islands, like Fiji or something. Hee, sorry that this is kinda obsessive, but blame the people that created the "Reader Traffic" feature.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Four - Ambush**

**Part Two - You Have That Mace Ready?**

It's now nighttime and the players are settling down into their beds and relaxing at the hotel. Everyone except for--

"Oscar!" Andy gritted through his teeth, still angry at him for taking the exemption.

"Why would he do something like this?" Andy asked in his talking head, even though he knew that the interviewer wouldn't answer his question. "It makes me so mad!"

Andy took a deep breath, and heard Oscar's voice talk about books. He got up onto his teeth and walked over briskly to confront him. "Hey, Oscar!"

Oscar stopped talking to see Andy's face all red and his fists clenched. He looked over at Dwight, who was sitting right next to him as well as Jim, Pam, and Phyllis, and whispered, "You have that mace ready?"

"Why'd you do it, man?" Andy asked in as calm a voice as he could manage. "We could have had 50,000, and you selfishly thought only of yourself."

"Don't try to be starting anything, An--" Jim tried to calm him down.

"Tuna, stay out of this," Andy warned him.

Oscar thought about the question then answered it with, "Didn't you do that before?"

Andy scoffed at the notion. "What are you talking about?"

"You were given the choice of 3,000 or an exemption, and you thought of yourself and took the exemption," Oscar reminded him.

"That's different," Andy tried to defend himself. "It was only--"

"Not only that," Oscar interrupted, standing on his feet. "You were also cheering against everyone else just so you could be the one that would win that exemption."

Andy tried to speak up, but Oscar wouldn't let him. "Oh, no. It gets worse. With your actions in that round in that challenge and the other one, you made yourself appear as the Mole so much, that Angela, your fiancee, didn't trust you anymore and voted you as the Mole!"

"How would you know that?" Andy asked after a brief moment of clarity from Oscar's words.

"She didn't need to tell us from the way she wouldn't look you in the eye once after the golfing challenge," Oscar told him. "So don't attack me for what I did when you are just as guilty."

For once, Andy was at a loss for words. He wanted to yell back at Oscar and fight him, but he knew that he was right. "I'm sorry," Andy apologized. "Continue."

Andy turned away and left, leaving the others behind to continue their conversation. Or not.

"Wow, Oscar really showed Andy what's what," Phyllis smiled in her talking head.

"I agree," Dwight said to Oscar after a brief moment of shock and silence.

Pam giggled and said, "Wow, Oz, I really didn't expect that from you."

"Me neither," Oscar chuckled, surprising himself of his words against Andy.

* * *

The next day, the players are heading down to breakfast. But what they find is...

"Where's the table?" Phyllis asked.

"We get downstairs, and it's completely deserted," Jim says in his talking head while describing the scene.

"Morning, everyone," Jon greeted, stepping into the room.

"Jon, where's the food?" Michael asked. "I'm hungry!"

"You guys will eat, don't worry about that," Jon assured them, while at the same time unwrapping a granola bar and taking a bite. "Mmm..."

"That's not funny," Michael crossed his arms. "And I know funny."

Jon pocketed the bar into his pocket and said, "Follow me everyone. We're taking you out of the hotel to breakfast."

"Denny's?!" Michael gasped at the possibility of eating at one of his favorite restaurant chains.

The others ignored him and hopped into their vans, and were driven outside the city of Oudtshoorn. After a little bit of driving, they pulled up to the Highgate Ostrich Show Farm.

"Ostriches?" Holly gulped. "We're not eating them are we?"

"Well, technically you are," Jon answered as they stopped and piled out of the vans.

"Like a whole ostrich?" Michael asked.

Everyone ignored him once more and walked near a box, which was covered with a red cloth. "We're here at the Highgate Ostrich Show Farm, home to the breeding grounds of many ostriches."

"Like kill them for food?" Pam asked.

"Yes, for their meat," Jon explained. "But also..." Jon grabbed the edge of the cloth and revealed to the players a bunch of-- "Eggs."

The players were shocked at the nine eggs in the box. "Each egg is 6 inches long, 5 inches wide, and weighs about 3 pounds. And each of you will be eating one."

Michael's eyes widened at having to eat an entire ostrich egg, and Jon continued, "For every egg that is eaten, 3,000 will be added to the pot. That means that there is a possible 27,000 to be had in this mission."

"3,000 for one huge egg?" Stanley mumbled, not pleased about this task. "Sounds like that's a little cheap."

"You don't have to eat an egg," Jon told him. "But you won't be having anything else to eat today."

Stanley glared at Jon with his threat of no food and began to insult him with a, "Why you son of a--"

"Betcha can't eat an egg," Michael tried to make small talk with Holly while Stanley looked like he was ready to charge at Jon.

"You're on," Holly bet, shaking his hand.

An hour later, the players sat around a huge table, each player having a plate and fork in front of them. "Bring out the eggs!" Jon beckoned the chefs to bring the eggs to the table.

Five chefs emerged from the building, all except one carrying two eggs cracked open from the top. The chefs placed one egg on each plate in front of the players, and they could see all three pounds of eggs piled into the egg shell.

"Oh, my God," Pam gagged, eyeing the vast amount of eggs she would have to consume.

"Players, you all have two hours to eat your egg," Jon told them. "Dig in."

The players grabbed their forks and put one bite of the eggs into their mouths. "Not bad," Michael complimented the chef, with his mouth full.

"It was gross," Pam said in her talking head. "There was so many of it, and there didn't seem to be any end in sight."

Pam scooped up some eggs onto her fork, and tried to eat it, but spit it back out into the shell after five minutes when the challenge began. "Jim, I can't do it."

"What's wrong?" Jim asked her, concerned and having a little bit of egg stuck in his teeth.

Pam giggled and pointed at his teeth before answering, "I can't eat this much. I'll never be able to finish."

Jim got the eggs unstuck from his front teeth and replied, "Just eat as much as you can. You never know that you won't finish."

Pam thought about that for a quick second and shrugged her shoulders. "All right, I'll try."

The other players were mostly taking their time, not wanting to tire themselves out in this test of endurance and stomachs. After thirty minutes when the challenge began, Stanley scooped up the last bite of eggs from his shell and ate it.

"I'm done now," Stanley said, showing Jon the empty egg shell. "And I give no compliments to the chef. It's awful."

"Congrats, you just put 3,000 into the pot," Jon congratulated him.

"Whatever," Stanley mumbled and starting working on a crossword puzzle.

Ten minutes passed, and two more people had finished their eggs; Phyllis and Oscar, bringing 6,000 into the pot.

"Ugh, this is worse than an McGriddle," Michael groaned in the fiftieth minute of the mission.

"Some syrup would be good here," Holly disagreed, scooping another bite into her mouth. "Hey, I'm almost done."

"I can't eat anymore," Michael blocked his mouth with his hand. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"If you throw up, then you're disqualified," Jon told Michael, predicting what he was about to do next.

Michael groaned once more and got up and quickly ran away. "Sorry everyone!" he shouted back before he hacked up the egg breakfast he was supposed to eat.

"Gnarly," Holly mocked him. "He just blew chunks."

"Please don't talk about vomit," Pam begged her, feeling a little sick herself.

Andy shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't see why she can't. It's not like..." Andy stopped and grabbed his stomach with his hand.

"Are you okay, Andy?" Jim asked, concerned that he might just throw up like Michael.

"Ye--Yeah," Andy answered, not moving from his spot.

Dwight inspected Andy's face and said, "You look a little green there."

"Maybe you're getting sick," Oscar egged him on, smirking.

"I am not--" Andy tried to defend himself, but immediately sprung up and ran as far away as he could. "Oh, God!"

"Gross!" Phyllis laughed at Andy's misery.

Stanley raised an eyebrow at Phyllis' happiness and Jon informed all of them, "That's another one down. You've earned 9,000 yet 6,000 will be lost. It's all up to Dwight, Holly, Jim, and Pam to bring home some more money."

"You can do it guys," Oscar tried to cheer them on.

After five more minutes, Holly ate the last bite and showed Jon her empty mouth. "Ha ha!"

"That's now 12,000 going into the pot," Jon continued keeping the tally.

"You owe me money!" Holly taunted Michael, while he had his head down, trying to control his breathing and gagging reflex.

"Yeah, you win," Michael gave up.

With fourty minutes remaining, Dwight and Jim finished their eggs, placing 6,000 more into the pot. All who was left was--

"Pam, it's all on you know," Jon told her. "Finish eating the egg, and 21,000 in total will be added into the pot."

Pam took a deep breath, but she had a quarter of her eggs than what she had to start with. She grabbed her stomach with her hands and groaned, "I'm so full. I really can't eat anymore."

"You can do it, Pam," Jim assured her. "Just take your time."

Pam shook her head. "I can't. Really."

"Try," Jim told her.

Pam again shook her head and wouldn't eat anymore. "I can't. I'm sorry, everyone."

"Are you sure you can't eat anymore?" Jon asked for clarification.

Pam nodded her head and wiped her eyes, feeling tears reach her tear ducts. "Yes."

"With that being said, congratulations everyone, 18,000 will be added to the pot, brining it to a total of 93,000," Jon told them.

"Yes, almost to 100K," Andy smirked, although he was still feeling a little sick.

"Take as many notes as you can, because there's a quiz tomorrow. Rest up, and I'll see you tomorrow," Jon reminded them before they headed back to the hotel in their vans.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Read and review, please! The quiz and execution is coming up next.


	12. 43 Are There Diseases in Raw Eggs?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the support, and hopefully you like the conclusion of this episode. I really liked this one, even though the premiere was better and the egg challenge was a bit short and I had to resort to vomiting humor. Sorry about that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. There.

**Episode Four - Ambush**

**Part Three - Are There Diseases in Raw Eggs?**

After the day of eating ostrich eggs, the players are trying to relax. That's hard to do considering that the execution is drawing near.

"I'm a little concerned about Phyllis," Stanley confessed in his talking head. "She's seemed kinda happy at other people failing in the tasks."

"Who are we gonna target today?" Phyllis asked Stanley before they were to meet up with the others at dinner.

"I'm gonna go with either Dwight or Michael," Stanley told her. "They were holding us back for these missions."

"What do you mean?"

"When Dwight was pretending that the walkie-talkie didn't work and Michael's being...well, Michael," Stanley answered.

"What about one more person?" Phyllis tried to convince him. "Maybe Jim?"

Stanley gave Phyllis a weird look and she explained to him, "I think the Mole just might be someone you wouldn't expect."

Stanley rubbed his chin and nodded his head. "I'd agree with that."

"Our coalition is still going strong," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Me and Stanley are going to make it very far in this game."

At dinner time, the players eat their last meal together with the nine of them. Jon is of course at the head of the table and tries to have a conversation with the others.

"Are you guys still sick from yesterday?" Jon taunted Andy and Michael.

"Hahaha," Michael mocked him, taking a sip of water. "Shut up, Jon."

"Not doing so good here," Andy answered, not eating very much in the plate of food in front of him. "I might have caught something."

"Ever since that challenge, I've been feeling sick," Andy said in his talking head. "Are there diseases in raw eggs?"

Oscar smirked and sipped his soup, which Jon immediately noticed. "Oscar, have you received any animosity from anyone here since you took the exemption?"

"Yeah, from one person," Oscar looked immediately at Andy. "It's a game though, and most people seem to understand that."

"Congratulations on winning that exemption, and you are the only one safe from execution," Jon raised a glass. "To the Mole's next victim."

The players joined Jon in his toast, and soon after, it was time for the quiz.

* * *

"The quiz has ten questions pertaining to the identity of the Mole," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players sat down to take the quiz. "The player that knows the least about the Mole will be executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

"I'm going for a male Mole, just because we're getting picked off like flies," Pam revealed in her talking head. "The women I mean."

Question #2: In "Search and Rescue," who did the Mole pair up with at the start of the mission?

A. Andy  
B. Dwight  
C. Holly  
D. Jim  
E. Michael  
F. Pam  
G. Phyllis  
H. Stanley  
I. The Mole didn't pair up with anyone

Question #3: In "Search and Rescue," did the Mole claim that their walkie-talkie was broken?

A. Yes  
B. No

"It was suspicious that Dwight said that the walkie-talkie wasn't working," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Especially when Stanley pointed out that it did in fact work."

Question #4: In "Search and Rescue," what order did the Mole's group emerge from the Caves after the mission was over?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth

Footage shows that Michael's group emerged from the Caves first, followed by Jim's group, Stanley's group, then Andy's, with Oscar coming out of the Caves last.

Question #5: Did the Mole win an exemption at the end of "Search and Rescue?"

A. Yes  
B. No

"Oscar getting that exemption at the expense of 50,000 was selfish," Andy insisted in his talking head. "I don't care what he says or anyone else."

Question #6: Was the Mole involved in the fight between Andy and Oscar the night before the "Eggs Benedict" mission?

A. Yes  
B. No

"I don't care about the fight, so I'll probably get this question wrong," Stanley mumbled in his talking head.

Question #7: In "Eggs Benedict," did the Mole finish eating their eggs?

A. Yes  
B. No

Question #8: In "Eggs Benedict," how was the Mole disqualified?

A. By throwing up  
B. By quitting  
C. The Mole was not disqualified

"While it was disgusting that Michael and Andy blew chunks," Holly said in her talking head. "I think Pam could have at least tried harder instead of quitting. My stomach's smaller than hers but I finished."

Question #9: In "Eggs Benedict," in what order did the Mole finish eating their eggs?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. The Mole did not finish eating their eggs

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Andy  
B. Dwight  
C. Holly  
D. Jim  
E. Michael  
F. Oscar  
G. Pam  
H. Phyllis  
I. Stanley

"I'm getting more of an idea who the Mole is," Jim said in his talking head. "And who I suspect is a little shocking to be honest."

* * *

For the results of the quiz, the players sit down in their seats right next to a waterfall.

"Oh, pretty," Michael oohed and awed at the nearby waterfall.

"This is Rust-en-Vrede Waterfall," Jon told the players. "Just like the water, one of you must fall and be eliminated from the game.

"One at a time, I will randomly choose one of you and access your quiz results, and either a green or red thumbprint will appear. If a green screen appears, you are safe. If a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's fourth victim. Let's get started."

Jon brought up the familiar screen on the TV with pictures of all the players. Oscar's picture was outlined in green, meaning that he was already safe thanks to his exemption. "Holly," Jon chose, touching her picture. A moment later, a button appeared labeled, 'access results.' "Are you ready for your results?"

Holly nodded her head and Jon hit the button. Seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared. With a sigh of relief, Holly smiled and knew that she was going to continue on in the game.

"Michael," Jon chose, touching his picture and bringing up the 'access results' button. "Are you ready for your results?"

"Yes, ma'am," Michael answered, giggling.

Jon, annoyed, hit the button and the green thumbprint appeared. After scanning the faces of the players, Jon selected, "Phyllis," next.

Jon touched her picture then the 'access results' button to reveal yet another green thumbprint. "Andy," Jon chose, touching his picture and the 'access results' button.

After six seconds, a red thumbprint appeared. "Ugh, I knew it," Andy shook his head.

"Andy, you must come with me," Jon told him, grabbing his bag and taking Andy away from the remaining eight players.

Phyllis smiled when he was gone and said, "We could have really used him in the missions, but he's so annoying."

"Wow, Phyllis is being honest," Michael pointed out. "I like it!"

"He definiately had tenacity," Pam reflected. "You couldn't deny that."

"Well said," Jim agreed.

"Did you think it was going to be you?" Jon asked Andy.

"No, man," Andy answered before coughing into his fist. "I know I'm a lot smarter than all of them since I'm from Cornell."

Jon smiled and asked, "Do you think that the alumni will be disappointed?"

"Yeah, but I think they'll get behind me when I say that whoever the Mole is, is doing a great job," Andy admitted.

"Great having you here," Jon opened the door to the van. "Take care."

"Gay," Andy laughed at Jon's polite gesture and got into the van. Jon, as politely as he could, slammed the door and the van drove off and brought Andy back home to America.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The final eight! Tell me what you think, and please review. Thank you so much for all the hits and making this fanfic an international hit. Stay tuned for more episodes and for solving the mystery of, "Who is the Mole?"


	13. 51 I Hope You Break a Leg

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the tardiness. I've just been really busy, and I'm really trying to catch up with this. Real life comes first, you know? Oh, and hello China!

To comment on some of the reviews, I never really noticed transitioning from past to present tense a lot. I'll try to control it and keep it in one tense, but it's kinda difficult for me to do so. There will be a reunion episode at the end of the story, where everything will be revealed. :)

**Disclaimer:** I know nothing. Not The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Five - What Happens Now?**

**Part One - I Hope You Break a Leg**

Clips from the previous episode is shown at the beginning of the episode. "Previously on The Mole," Jon narrated. "The players had to rescure one of their own from the depths of the local Cango Caves."

"Let's get going," Stanley tried to make Phyllis move faster through the Caves.

"But players took this opprotunity for sabotage."

"Dwight said it wasn't working," Andy told Stanley, showing him the walkie-talkie.

"You guys almost in the chamber yet?" Stanley asked successfully in the walkie-talkie.

"And well...other things."

Michael and Holly walked out into the chamber, Holly fixing the bra strap that got loose from her outfit.

"Jackpot," Michael smiled in his talking head.

"In the end, the Mole was successful in the players not earning any money for the pot, and Oscar earn an exemption. Tensions rose between the players, which was brought to a dangerous level."

"Why'd you do it, man?" Andy tried to ask in a calm voice. "You selfishly thought only of yourself."

"You were given the choice of 3,000 or an exemption, and you took the exemption," Oscar retorted.

"That's different," Andy defended himself.

"Sour feelings transferred into the next challenge, where the players had to eat ostrich eggs. While most of the players were successful, others bowed out."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Michael ran off.

"I can't. I'm sorry everyone," Pam apologized after quitting the challenge.

"After two rocky challenges, Andy, the regional director of Dunder-Mifflin was executed, proving to everyone in the game that they should never think themselves safe from the Mole."

* * *

The opening sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The title cards now appear, with music playing throughout. Each player's name, age, and occupation in Dunder-Mifflin is shown.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative.

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager.

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director. - EXECUTED

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"Four down, seven more to go," Phyllis took a deep breath in her talking head. "I can't believe I'm still here in the game, and I hope that I can continue to stay here."

"Andy getting the boot was a little shocking," Dwight confessed in his talking head. "But there will be plenty of shocking eliminations to come if I have any say in the matter."

"I'm really going to have to up my game," Holly said in her talking head. "I feel a lot of pressure on the quizzes, and I think I've had a few close calls. That can't happen anymore."

"I've been wanting Michael out of this competition for a while," Stanley said in his talking head. "What's the head of our company doing on a reality show? More impor--"

Stanley's talking head was cut short with the familiar map popping up to show that the players have now departed Oudtshoorn and arrived in Soweto, hundreds of miles away.

Instead of the usual arbitrary scene of breakfast before the mission, the players are immediately taken to two large towers, shaped inward. The outsides were painted over with different illustrations of life in Soweto.

"We arrived at these towers, and I thought we might have had to climb them," Pam said in her talking head. "Again."

"Welcome, players, to the Orlando Cooling Towers," Jon greeted the players as the eight of them lined up to receive their instructions for this mission. "I hope you all are up for a bit of an adrenaline rush--"

"Oh, God," Phyllis groaned, expecting the challenge to have something to do with heights.

"Because you'll be walking across a bridge," Jon then pointed up to the closest tower to them, "In the opening of that tower."

Phyllis gulped at the task ahead of them and Stanley went straight to business. "How much money will we earn if we do this suicidal task?"

"5,000 for every player that walks across that bridge," Jon answered. "Making it a grand total of 40,000 up for grabs, which will be a healthy addition to the pot, since you're only at 93,000."

"You make that seem like it's a bad thing," Holly crossed her arms. "That's still a lot of money."

"Not with the dollar it ain't," Michael joked about the falling rate of the dollar.

Overhearing this, Dwight asked Jon, "Question: Can we get that in Canadian dollars?"

"No," Jon replied, not liking how the cast was trying to get more money out of the show and producers. "There's one more thing though."

"What now?" Phyllis asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Underneath that bridge is an exemption dangling below," Jon explained to them. "Any of you can simply jump off the bridge and grab it, but you won't earn any money for the pot."

Stanley contemplated the risk of an exemption or 5,000, but Jon continued, "But, if more than one person goes for the exemption, then none of you will earn it. You will also not know what the other players have done, because you will not see your fellow player attempt to cross the bridge, and you are not allowed to talk about it."

The players stiffened and began to argue over who should get the exemption. Jon tried to break up the discussion groups by calling, "Let's start with misison off with Dwight! Come on."

The staff and crew took the players into a large tent big enough to fit dozens of people. From underneath the tent, the players could not see the towers at all.

Once Dwight was at the top of the tower, Jon told him through a headset, "Your mission starts now."

Dwight took one step forward, and almost lost his balance on top of the flimsy bridge.

"It was a lot harder than I thought it would be," Dwight confessed in his talking head. "So I had to switch tactics."

Dwight dropped down onto the bridge, lying on top of it. He slowly but surely crawled his way over to the other side. "Congratulations, Dwight," Jon congratulated him. "5,000 will be added to the pot."

"Yes!" Dwight said, excited about his accomplishment.

Dwight was brought back down from the tower and met up with the other players in the tent. "How'd you do, Dwight?" Pam asked, wanting to know how it went.

"I'm not supposed to tell you that information," Dwight told her, refusing to divulge the important information. "Jon would like Oscar to go next."

Oscar took a deep breath and took Dwight's place atop of the tower. He could see the exemption dangling below and needed to think about what he was going to do.

"I really wanted to take it, but I was afraid that someone else would too," Oscar explained in his talking head.

Oscar treacherously made his way across and didn't try to go for the exemption. With a sigh of relief, he had earn 5,000 for the pot and was taken down.

"Phew, you guys are in for it," Oscar said once he entered the tent and took a seat.

"Was it scary up there?" Holly asked.

"You bet," Oscar brushed off an imaginary ball of lint from his shirt. "Michael, you're up next."

"Wish me luck, everyone," Michael said as he got onto his feet and neared the exit from the tent. Noticing that no one said anything, he said louder, "I said, 'Wish me luck!'"

"I hope you break a leg," Stanley mumbled while filling in the answer to 27 across.

Michael grumbled and in just a few minutes, he was atop the tower and he was ready to try his luck in the mission. "Man, that's really dark down there," Michael pointed out the darkness from inside the tower.

"For 5,000, Michael, you must traverse this bridge," Jon reminded him through a headset. "It starts now."

"Oh, God!" Michael hesitated then tried to run across.

Unsurprisingly, he tripped and fell off the edge. As he was falling, Michael spotted the exemption and grabbed it. "Ha, I got it!"

"I didn't mean to fall off the bridge," Michael said in his talking head. "But I took the opprotunity to advance myself further in the game."

"Get me outta here!" Michael screamed as he dangled inside the tower.

Jon chuckled at Michael and the crew brought him back out. Stanley was up next for the group and saw the exemption below the bridge and stopped.

"It was getting really hard trying to figure whether I wanted money or a free ride," Stanley confessed in his talking head. "I am a tight spender."

"Lord, help me," Stanley prayed quickly to God before taking a step off the bridge and grabbing the exemption.

"Now that two people got the exemption," Jon explained in a voiceover as Stanley joined the others in the tent. "The exemption is now void, unbeknownest to the players."

At the top of the tower, Holly stepped up to the plate and easily walked across the bridge, earning 5,000 for the pot. Jim quickly followed suit, although not nearly as graceful as the human resources representative.

When it was Phyllis' turn, her knees began to tremble even before Jon told her, "It's time to take a walk across the bridge."

Phyllis put her foot on the bridge, but was shocked at how flimsy it was and pulled back. "I can't do it," Phyllis gave up, refusing to cross. "I won't."

"Are you afraid of heights?" Jon asked.

"Yes! Don't you remember the bungee jumping?" Phyllis tried to make him remember. "I'm too scared."

"If that's the case, then you can come down," Jon understood, sending the crew up to bring Phyllis back on solid ground.

Pam was the last player up on the tower, and looked down nervously into the tower. "Your mission begins now," Jon told her.

Pam stepped onto the bridge and saw the exemption dangling below.

"It was worth a shot," Pam said in her talking head.

Pam took a deep breath and jumped off, grabbing the exemption in her hands. "I hope this pays off!" Pam exclaimed as she flailed around.

Through the magic of television and fanfiction, the players were lined up in front of Jon. "This was a very interesting mission, but I'd say you did pretty well. Most of you," Jon added.

"One of you completely backed out of the mission altogether," Jon revealed to the players, taking a quick glance at Phyllis. She looked down at the ground in shame in not even attempting the mission.

"Three of you went for the exemption," Jon revealed next.

Stanley shook his head, knowing that his risk had failed. "All right, who did it?" Michael tried to pinpoint the player who did this. "That exemption was mine."

"What?" Holly said, shocked that he would think that.

"It was you," Jon pointed at Michael first, "Stanley, and Pam. 15,000 could have gone in the pot, but you didn't want to do that."

Michael shook his head as if to make them feel like they did a horrible thing, even though he did the exact same thing.

"But luckily, Dwight, Oscar, Holly, and Jim added 20,000 to the pot, bringing it into six figures at 113,000," Jon tried to turn everyone's frowns upside down. "Let's get you all back to hotel and ready for your upcoming Mission tomorrow."

The players nodded their heads and headed back to the vans.

"I was a little confused with Michael's behavior," Holly said in her talking head. "Who would think that? Could I be in a relation--I mean, coalition with the Mole?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Reviews would be nice! Part Two is coming soon.


	14. 52 I Did Not Have Sexual Relations

**Author's Note:** Keep up the speculation! I love to read your thoughts on who the Mole is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Five - What Happens Now?**

**Part Two - I Did Not Have Sexual Relations**

The sun has since set in South Africa. The players are trying to relax before tomorrow's mission, whether by playing card games or getting "acquanited" with each other.

"I've been missing my home back in Scranton," Michael said in his talking head. "And Jan...but at least Holly's here."

Michael and Holly are lying in the same bed, just looking at each other. Holly touches Michael's arm and says, "How are you and Jan doing?"

"It's been doing okay," Michael confessed, liking Holly's touch on his arm. "She's in good hands back home. Hunter, I think is taking care of her."

"Hunter...Hey, wasn't he one of Jan's receptionists?" Holly asked.

"I think so," Michael answered. "But who cares about him. It's not like their together or anything, right?"

Michael chuckled, trying to lift the tension in the room, and Holly cracked a smile. "It's good to know that you and Jan are okay."

"Thanks," Michael thanked, trying to nip the conversation in the bud.

For a few more seconds, they didn't move. But Michael summoned up the courage and moved closer to try to kiss her on the lips.

Unfortunately at that moment...

"Oh, my God!" Oscar yelled when he opened the door to discover Michael and Holly in a bed together.

"Oscar, wait!" Michael tried to get out of the bed to stop him, but fell on the floor.

Oscar ran away, trying to erase the memory of his boss and H.R. in bed together. Michael, of course, continued to try to catch up with him, but couldn't stop him.

"That was like seeing your grandma naked," Oscar confessed in his talking head, trying to put his disgust in his words. "It's...ugh," he shuddered from a thought that he wouldn't mention.

"What's wrong, Oz?" Jim asked after seeing the distress in his face.

"Jim, I think I walked in on something unimaginable," Oscar said, trying to calm himself down.

"What was it?"

Oscar took a deep breath before leaning forward and whispering, "Michael and Holly. They were--"

"In bed," Jim revealed to Pam in a well-crafted montage.

"Oh, my gosh!" Pam gasped, drawing her own conclusions in her head. "That is so--"

"Wrong!" Dwight rejected Pam's revelation of Michael and Holly's romp. "Michael is with Jan, not Holly. He would never do that."

"Are you sure about that?" Pam asked, trying to get him to take the bait. "Oscar saw them."

"Oscar?!" Phyllis exclaimed, shocked. "Why would he just barge in the room like that?"

"That's our room," Stanley mumbled, answering her question. He then turned to Dwight and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's important that the truth comes out, and Michael's not a--" Dwight began to tell him before he was cut off.

"Cheater!" Michael said, shocked that he would be called that from learning about the rumor from Dwight. "Why would I be a cheater?"

"People seem to have come to that," Dwight answered loyally. "It's immature human nature."

A second later, Holly came out of the elevators and walked towards her room. Dwight took this opprotunity to ask her, "Holly, did you and Mic--"

"No," Holly and Michael answered immediately. Holly soon passed them and entered her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I suggest you tell everyone what really happened," Dwight suggested, trying to help solve the problem. "People will believe you since you are their leader."

Michael thought about that for a moment and nodded his head. "You're right. I'm the leader, and damn it, they need to be set straight."

"That's the spirit, Michael," Dwight complimented. "Now you tell them the truth."

Michael took a deep breath and found the other five players sitting around a table, chatting. "Hello, everyone."

They all looked up at him for a moment then went back discussing what they talking about before their interruption.

"Ahem," Michael cleared his thought, annoyed at being ignored. "I need to set the record straight."

They all stopped, waiting for his statement. Michael took a deep breath and announced in a bad imitation of Bill Clinton, "I did not have sexual relations."

Phyllis looked up at him, expecting him to say something else. Michael saw this and remembered a la Bill Clinton, "With that woman. Thank you."

Michael then walked briskly away, trying to get away from the situation as soon as possible. Hopefully that worked.

* * *

It didn't.

"You think he was lying?" Pam asked Phyllis in a husked voice, knowing that Holly was in the next room.

"Yeah," Phyllis answered, dapping a little blush on her cheeks. "Wouldn't you lie if you did something naughty here?"

"Well, yeah," Pam replied, agreeing with her. "But why would he be caught in that situation in the first place?"

Phyllis pondered that for a moment, before coming up with an idea. "Maybe it wasn't him. It was Holly."

Pam's eyes widened at the possibility of this. "You could be right. We should get her side of the story."

"Definately," Phyllis agreed.

"It would be mean of us to form our opinion on something without having both sides of the story," Pam explained in her talking head. "So we needed Holly's side."

"Holly, can we tal--?" Pam tried to ask her as Holly neared the now empty bathroom.

"No," Holly answered, entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

Later, the players were driven out to Chris Hani Baragaranth Hospital.

"We got to this really big hospital," Pam narrated in her talking head. "And I was thinking that maybe we'd have to cure people. And I don't think anyone's qualified for that."

"Welcome everyone, to the Chris Hani Baragaranth Hospital," Jon welcomed the players. "And this will be the site of today's mission."

Oscar hesitantly asked, "We're not going to become doctors, are we?"

"No," Jon answered. "There are three patients in the hospital that I will give you the chance to ask five questions too. One of the patients is lying, and two are telling the truth. Your job as a group is to figure out who's who. Each truthful person you uncover will be worth 8,000. But, if you choose the lying patient before the lying ones, the mission ends."

"This'll be easy," Michael scoffed at the mission. "How hard can it be?"

The players entered the hospital and were met by an old lady, a teenage boy and his mother, and an attractive woman. "Players, please ask your first question," Jon ordered, starting the mission.

"I got a good one," Michael spoke up first, looking at the hot woman. "Where do you live?"

"Down the street," the woman answered, with a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"You have four more questions left," Jon kept the tally.

"Michael, why'd you do that?" Holly pulled him away, scolding him. "You just wasted a question."

Michael rolled his eyes and lied, "I wanted to see if she was living in a pigsty. That'd cause a disease."

"Then why didn't you just ask if she was messy?" Holly sighed. "No matter. Someone else ask one."

Stanley cleared his voice and asked to all three of them, "What are your guesses to what you think you have?"

"I think I have the flu," the old lady wiped her brow with a kerchief. "It's been making my life miserably for days now."

"He's been having a sore throat," the mother said about her son. "It's making it very difficult for him to talk."

"A huge headache," the woman rubbed her forehead. "I've had this for hours, and it hurts."

"Three left," Jon reminded them. "Make these last three good."

"Question," Dwight began to ask without any consultation from his fellow players. "What is your temperature?"

"38 degrees," the old lady answered, then coughed.

"37," the woman replied, flipping her hair.

"Last time I checked was 39," the mother answered.

"My God, these people are hypothermic!" Dwight exclaimed at the astonishly low temperatures. "Have you all been in giant meat freezers!"

"No," the women answered quickly.

"Dwight!" Phyllis snapped at him. "They're not dying of the cold; those temperatures were in Celsius!"

"That leaves one more question," Jon told them.

"Oh," Dwight rubbed his chin. "Do any of you know what that means in Fahrenheit?"

"No!" Holly slapped her forehead, not believing everyone's idiocy.

"I don't know," the old lady wiped her nose.

"No clue," the attractive woman smiled at Michael.

"37 degrees is normal," the mother answered.

"That's it," Jon stopped the questioning. "I now need you all to tell me one person you think is telling the truth."

"That's easy," Michael scoffed, echoing what he said earlier. "It's the--"

"Wait," Pam stopped her boss from blowing the mission. "We need to talk this through."

"Nonsense," Michael continued. "The old lady is telling the truth."

"Is that your final decision?" Jon wanted to clarify with the players.

"No," Jim tried to stop this madness. "She's ly--"

"Old ladies never lie," Michael told them all, ignoring them. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, but she was in fact lying," Jon informed them. "Should have listen to Jim there, Michael."

"What?! How can she be lying?" Michael demanded an explanation.

"She said she had a fever, and I noticed her wiping her nose in her kerchief," Stanley began to explain to him. "She said it was the flu, but those are symptoms of the common cold."

"Oh..." Michael looked at the old lady. "Liar! Why would you do that to us?"

"Where's the money?" the old lady asked the host. "I'd like to go home now and watch my soap operas."

"Ask the supervisor," Jon pointed with his thumb outside the hospital. "Sorry, but that means that you all earn 0 in this mission. Get some sleep, because the execution is tomorrow."

The players hung their heads in defeat, with Phyllis shooting daggers at Michael's stupidity.

"He lost this for us," Phyllis said in her talking head. "We already knew he was an idiot, but is he the Mole?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the shortness of this. School is just about to start back up and I'm having less time to type. Quiz and execution is up next. Review, please!


	15. 53 I'm Miserable Here

**Author's Note:** Got a lot of new countries in the "Reader Traffic" roster, and just enough time for the closing ceremonies of the Olympics. :( It's been fun, though! One of the best games ever. Hello, Mexico, New Zealand and Croatia!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or the Mole. Shocker, I know.

**Episode Five - What Happens Now?**

**Part Three - I'm Miserable Here**

It's the night of the quiz and execution. The players are double-checking their notes and making sure they know exactly what they're going to do come quiz time. Two others on the other hand...

"You seem down," Michael pointed out to Holly outside in the lounging area. This statement made Michael giggle a little, which Holly didn't notice.

"It's everyone here," Holly explained. "It's really stressful here, and nobody here is helping me with that. Especially after with this rumor thing."

"You mean the," Michael tried to remember what it was. "Oh, right."

"They know it's not true," Holly said, trying to cheer herself up. "You have Jan and...you're too much of a good person to do that to someone."

Michael nodded and tried to comfort her. "Tell everyone that the rumor is not true, and they'll believe you. Give them a chance."

"I don't really want to," Holly confessed. "I'm miserable here, and I wanna go home."

"I don't like quitters," Michael told her after that revelation. "Don't be a quitter. Please?"

Holly sighed and gave up. "Fine, but I don't know if I'm going to make it past this round anyway. I have no leads on who the Mole is."

Michael thought about that for a moment and said, "How about Dwight?"

Holly recounted all the times that Dwight has cost everyone money and agreed. "Yeah, it's gotta be Dwight."

"I think you're ready for the quiz," Michael said.

* * *

"It's time for the quiz," Jon said in a voiceover as all eight players began to take the quiz. "Ten questions about the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

"We're dropping like flies," Pam said in her talking head about the ratio of men to women. "If the Mole is a woman, they're doing a pretty good job about it."

Question #2: In "Under the Bridge," what was the order that the Mole attempted to cross the bridge atop the Orlando Cooling Towers?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. Seventh  
H. Eighth

Question #3: In "Under the Bridge," did the Mole successfully cross the bridge?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Four people didn't cross the bridge," Dwight said in a talking head. "That leaves four very suspicious individuals."

Question #4: In "Under the Bridge," did the Mole try to discuss the jumps in the tent?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Pam knew that we weren't supposed to talk about the jumps," Oscar said in his talking head. "Even if it was just one question, I was concerned that we'd be disqualified."

Question #5: In "Under the Bridge," did the Mole attempt to grab the exemption?

A. Yes  
B. No

"I went for the exemption, I admit it," Stanley confessed in his talking head. "But Phyllis didn't even try. Maybe she don't need it."

Question #6: From Jon's perspective, where was the Mole standing at the start of the mission, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. Seventh  
H. Eighth

Footage from earlier in the episode shows that the order is Holly, Michael, Phyllis, Stanley, Oscar, Pam, Jim, and Dwight.

Question #7: In "Spot the Liar," who did the Mole ask a question too?

A. The old woman  
B. The mother and child  
C. The attractive woman  
D. All three of them  
E. The Mole did not ask a question

"Asking just one question to one person in this mission was stupid," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Michael could either be very stupid or a stupid Mole."

Question #8: In "Spot the Liar," how many questions did the Mole ask?

A. One  
B. Two  
C. Three  
D. Four  
E. Five  
F. The Mole did not ask a question

"Dwight decided to keep asking questions after his first one, which was really dumb," Jim said in his talking head. "I knew he was dumb to begin with, but why didn't he realize that they would only know their temperatures in the Metric scale?"

Question #9: In "Spot the Liar," did the Mole give the final guess for the group?

A. Yes  
B. No

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Dwight  
B. Holly  
C. Jim  
D. Michael  
E. Oscar  
F. Pam  
G. Phyllis  
H. Stanley

* * *

Jon is waiting in a clearing up on a hill in Soweto. The players file in and take their seats in eight chairs set up. To the side is an old house that doesn't seem to be any different than the others in the neighborhood.

"This is the Mandela Museum," Jon pointed out the building to the eight players. "This was home to Nelson Mandela during his early years, and this will be the site of your fifth execution. One at a time, I will access your quiz results, and either a green or red thumbprint will appear. If a green thumbprint appears, you are safe. However, if a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's fifth victim."

The players nodded their heads and just wanted to execution to be over with. Jon looked through the nervous faces in the crowd and added, "Players, we have a tie."

"Oh, God," Phyllis groaned.

"That means that the slowest player in the tie will be going home. And the margin was only eight seconds," Jon revealed.

"Ouch," Michael jumped in for a humorous effect.

"So let's begin with...Jim," Jon chose.

Jon touched Jim's picture on the screen and the 'access results' button appeared. "Jim, are you ready for your results?"

"Yes, sir," Jim goofily answered.

Jon hit the button and six seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jim lightly fist-pounded with Pam, happy to be here for another day.

"Michael," Jon selected, touching his picture on the screen. The 'access results' button popped up, and Jon again touched it. Seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared.

"Yeah, baby!" Michael celebrated in an Austin Powers voice.

"Phyllis," Jon chose next, touching her picture then the 'access results' button. A green thumbprint appeared, and it was now down to just five people.

"Oscar," Jon decided, going through the familiar procedure of accessing quiz results. A green thumbprint appeared, and only Dwight, Holly, Pam, and Stanley were left.

"Holly," Jon chose, touching her picture. "Are you ready for your quiz results?" he asked when the 'access results' button appeared.

Holly nodded her head and Jon hit the button. Six seconds passed before Holly's fate was revealed.

Red.

"Holly, you'll have to come with me," Jon told her, grabbing her bag and taking her away from the group immediately.

Michael's jaw dropped at the red thumbprint and couldn't speak. For once, he was speechless.

"I hope I don't get reported to corporate now that she's gone," Phyllis joked at Holly's expense, earning a few laughs. "Um, she was nice. A bit too quiet though. But nice...Kinda."

"Shut up, Phyllis," Michael ordered, stewing in Holly's execution.

"She was a strong competitor," Pam reflected. "She could have earned us a lot of money."

"Damn, can we have a do-over?" Stanley quipped.

"Now that the experience is over, are you going to miss anyone?" Jon asked Holly once they were at the van.

"This was a great experience, but I'll miss mostly Michael," Holly answered. "He made me laugh a lot."

"It was great to have you here," Jon shook her hand and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Holly entered the vehicle and was taken away from the game.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shocked? Did you like it? Was it a little meh? I am trying my best here, I promise. :)


	16. 61 Everybody is the Enemy

**Author's Note:** All righty, we're at about the halfway point. :) I hope you guys continued to stay tuned and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. Poo.

**Episode Six - Conquest**

**Part One - Everybody is the Enemy**

"Previously on, The Mole," Jon began his narration as footage from the previous episode was shown. "The eight players were given the task of crossing a bridge."

"Oh, God," Phyllis groaned at the sight of the Orlando Cooling Towers.

"Some of the players took the opprotunity to earn money for the pot."

"Yes!" Dwight shouted, esctatic at his accomplishment.

"And others went for the easy way out."

"God!" Michael shouted when he fell off the bridge then managed to grab the exemption.

"After the mission, the players jumped to conclusions about the relationship between Michael and Holly."

"Oh, my God!" Oscar uelled when he saw Michael and Holly in the same bed.

"And rumors circulated, which didn't help Holly when she said nothing."

"Holly, can we tal--" Pam tried to ask her before she was cut off.

"No," Holly slammed the door in her face.

"The group's frustrations at Michael turned into a boil when he botched a relatively easy mission."

"Old ladies never lie," Michael told them.

"She was in fact lying," Jon informed him.

"Liar!" Michael accused the old lady.

"But as much as the group wanted to see Michael go, it was his closest ally that was executed."

Michael's jaw dropped as Holly was taken away from the group.

"Only seven players remain. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The opening sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to 500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others, and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move, wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The player's cards appear, showcasing every contestants name, age, and occupation.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative. - EXECUTED

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager.

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director. - EXECUTED

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"I still don't have a definate idea of who the Mole is," Oscar confessed in his talking head. "But this is the point in the game where I'm bound to know soon."

"I feel like I'm missing something here," Jim said in his talking head. "I'm racking my brain through all the missions and I can see everyone being the Mole is some way."

"Holly's gone," Michael said softly in his talking head. He snapped his fingers and said, "Like that. That Mole is a bitch!"

"Phyllis thinks that we're still in a coalition, but there can only be one person who takes the money," Stanley said in his talking head. "Everybody is the enemy."

The map pops up and the dot doesn't move that much from the previous position of Soweto. Johannesburg is now where the players are located, and they have prepared for their mission.

The players were taken to the entrance of a large park, called Gold Reef City.

"Gold Reef City sounds kinda like a ghost town," Pam said in her talking head. "Are we going to be gunslingers?"

Once lined up in front of Jon, the players are welcomed to Gold Reef City and Jon introduces the task. "This task is called, 'Head Over Heels.' I need four of you who lives for the thrills and the three that live under lock and key."

"Thrills, baby!" Michael volunteered, starting up that group. "Life's wild!"

The other players were hesitant to join Michael, but evantually Phyllis agreed. "I enjoy a thrill every once in a while."

"Lock and key," Pam started up the second group. "That seems kind of the conservative group."

After a few moments of deliberation, Michael, Phyllis, Stanley, and Oscar were in the "thrill-seeker" group while Pam, Dwight, and Jim were in the "lock-and-key" group.

"Now that we got that settled, I'll tell you what these groups mean," Jon began to tell them.

"Here at Gold Reef City, there is a main attraction that any tourist would go on. The Anaconda," Jon pointed at the roller-coaster nearest them. "It's almost 750 meters long, and can go up to 56 miles per hour. That's what the thrill-seekers will be riding on."

Michael laughed at how easy their part of the task was going to be, but Phyllis' face was beet red and angry. "Why is it always these scary tasks?"

"It's not their fault you're a baby," Michael teased her. "Piece of cake."

"This is a catch," Jon told them. "While you're on the Anaconda, you will be looking for flags that are different colors. You must remember those colors in the order you see them, because this will be of some use to the other group.

"You guys will be in charge of finding a cylinder matching the colors of flags that they tell you. Be warned, there are decoys in the park. Once you find the correct cylinder, you will be given a number. Once you have collected all the numbers from the cylinders, you will input those numbers into a safe. Inside that safe is 40,000. If you crack the safe, the money's yours. If, however, you don't, no money will be added to the pot, and the pot will remain at 113,000," Jon told them.

"Thrill-seekers, you will have four attempts to get all the colors," Jon informed them. "Two of you will be going at one time, so who will go first? Keep in mind that everyone must have at least one turn in the roller-coaster."

"Let's just get this over with," Phyllis volunteered first.

"I wanted this task to be over already," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Whoever makes up the challenges is sadistic."

"Yeah, Phyl!" Michael high-fived her. "Let's get going!"

A minute later, Michael and Phyllis were strapped up in the roller-coaster and the ride slowly came to life. "Bye, Phyllis," Oscar waved goodbye, as if she was leaving the group from a train.

The ride began to accelerate rapidly, and the many twists and turns began in the ride. Phyllis screamed her head off, scared at her mind as the ride flipped so her stomach as parallel to the ground, while Michael smiled away.

After a wide turn, the duo didn't notice a nearby green flag, nor they didn't see the orange one. Seconds later, Michael did see--

"There's a red one!" Michael pointed out. "See it?!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Phyllis said, speaking for the first time on the roller-coaster.

The ride soon came to an end, as they missed two more flags; a blue one and a purple one. Once they were released, Phyllis ran off the ride and into the bathroom. "We found a red one," Michael told the group.

"Thanks, Michael," Oscar thanked as he and Stanley boarded the ride next.

The Anaconda started up once more and the duo quickly pointed out the green flag, but not the orange flag. They saw the red flag and the blue flag. But there was some confusion over the last one.

"Was that blue again?" Oscar asked Stanley once they got off the ride.

"Couldn't be," Stanley argued. "Hell if I know."

"My turn!" Michael giggled and hopped into the seat.

Phyllis emerged from the bathroom and Oscar summoned up the courage to ask her, "Phyllis, will you--"

"No," Phyllis answered, knowing what he was going to ask her. "No way."

Oscar sighed and joined Michael on the ride. "Okay, Michael, we found green, red, and blue. There was another one, but we couldn't find the color."

"Ssh, the ride's starting!" Michael shushed him as the ride began the ride once more.

"But--" Oscar stopped when the first sudden turn caught him off guard.

They passed the green flag, but caught the orange flag that had eluded them the first time. They approached the purple flag, and Oscar asked loudly above the roar of the ride. "Did that look purple to you?!"

"Weee!" Michael waved his arms up in the air, not caring about the task.

The Anaconda ended, but Michael stayed in his seat. "Again, again!"

"There's an orange flag after the green one," Oscar told Stanley before he got on the ride. "I think the last one was purple."

"All right," Stanley mumbled, mad that he had to ride on the damn roller-coaster one last time.

The ride went for the fourth and last time for the players. Michael enjoyed the Anaconda, laughing the whole way while Stanley strained his eyes to find the flags. He caught a glimpse of the purple flag and immediately told Oscar once the ride was over.

"Thrill-seekers," Jon said to the quartet. "What are the colors that you found?"

"Green, orange, red, blue, and purple," Oscar said, remembering the sequence of colors from the ride.

"For the three of you," Jon looked at Pam, Jim, and Dwight. "You have twenty minutes to look through the park and grab those numbers. And your twenty minutes begin now."

The trio immediately started running deeper into the park, trying to find any of the cylinders that matched the dolors that Oscar had told them. After a few minutes, they found their first one.

"You got it?" Pam asked Jim when he approached an orange cylinder.

Jim took the top off and grabbed the number inside, the number 4. "Yep. Four more to go."

"Weren't we supposed to find the numbers in order?" Dwight pointed out as they started moving towards, hopefully, to another cylinder.

"I don't think so," Pam answered, not sure herself.

"Jim, I command you to put that back until we find the green number," Dwight ordered Jim, stopping in his track.

Jim looked goofily at the camera and said, "Dwight, we're going to be fine. Let's get going."

Dwight sneered but obeyed, following the other two.

"Why did I let it go?" Dwight said in his talking head. "We were going to run out of time soon, and if we do lose this mission, I can always blame Halpert."

Pam spotted the red cylinder next, and retrieved the number 9 from inside. At the ten minute mark, the trio stumbled upon another cylinder, although they hesitated to open it.

"Would that be purple?" Pam asked them at the sight of the pink cylinder.

"It's clearly magenta," Dwight observed. "We must abandon it and move on."

"Pink can be purple," Jim pointed out, nearing towards it.

"Jim, no!" Dwight tried to stop him, grabbing his shoulder. "We could get in trouble if that's not one of the ones we need."

"Or it could be, but they ran out of purple paint," Jim insisted.

"Paint? Are you insinuating that the producers of this show are cheap?" Dwight looked scared the camera, knowing that they might feel the wrath of the production team.

"Not cheap, but more like it was unavailable," Jim tried to save himself. He opened the top of the cylinder, and reached inside to find an--

"An exemption!" Pam gasped. "Good job, Halpert."

"No! Jim, put that back. This could jeopardize the mission right now," Dwight tried to force him to give it up.

"I'm not giving up an exemption," Jim refused, pocketing it. "Let's find the other numbers."

Pam and Jim were the first to go back on their quest, with Dwight close in tow mumbling to himself.

With ten minutes to go, they found the blue cylinder and pulled out the number 2. A few minutes later, the green cylinder was in sight and the number 7 was inside that as well. With four minutes remaining, they saw--

"Purple!" Dwight shouted. "I knew that pink cylinder earlier was a decoy!"

"Then why didn't you stop us?" Jim asked, smirking and grabbing the number 5 inside.

"I did, but you were too stubborn," Dwight crossed his arms.

"Guys, let's just go back and get some money in the pot," Pam tried to stop the fight from escalating.

Dwight grumbled as the trio made their way back to the group, but they made it just in time.

"Welcome back, guys," Jon greeted them as he stood beside a safe. "Did you find all the numbers you needed to find?"

"Got 'em right here," Jim showed Jon the numbers they gathered up.

"Then use them to open up the safe," Jon prompted, moving aside to work the safe. "I hope you remembered which number was in each color, as they won't be able to help you."

"Damn," Stanley swore.

"It went green, orange, red, blue, and purple," Dwight remembered.

"7-4-9-2-5," Jim input the numbers into the safe.

The safe beeped and the door swung open, showing the group the 40,000 they had earned.

"Yes!" Michael celebrated, jumping up and down.

"Great job, guys," Oscar congratulated them.

"Thanks, Oscar," Pam thanked him.

"There's one more thing that we have to settle," Jon stopped the celebrating short. "Jim?"

"Oh," Jim remembered, reaching into his pocket and showing everyone the exemption he found. "I won this."

"And that was in a pink cylinder, not one of the colors you needed," Jon told the group. "For opening up a decoy, 10,000 will subtracted from the money you just earned, so you guys only earned 30,000 for the pot."

Phyllis glared at Jim behind her glasses, while Stanley looked like he was about to charge up at him. "Sorry guys," Jim apologized.

"Oh, you better be," Stanley crossed his arms, ready to give him hell later on.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being a day late! Please review.


	17. Announcement from the Public Library

Hey, everyone! No, I'm not dead yet, but my Internet is. :( Our cable was shot off, so I'm telling you all this by a computer in our public library. Yippee! This means that I won't be able to update until next Thursday, and...yeah, I won't be able to write much.

Sorry about that, everyone! I'm going to try my best to write more, and don't give up on me! As soon as my life slows down and we start bringing in the cash, you will get more stories. And besides, there's no way in hell I'm going to stop the story altogether now. I'm more than halfway done.

Stay tuned, and keep on reading!


	18. 62 The Beetles Are on My Face

**Author's Note:** I'm back! After receiving some emails saying that this story has been getting some alerts, I decided to bring this back. I'm going to try my best to finish, but be warned that I'm even busier than ever and won't be able to update as much as I'd like. With that being said, let's begin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Six - Conquest**

**Part Two - The Beetles Are on My Face**

The players were taken to the location of their next task the next day on Day 22 of their adventure in Africa. However, they had no idea that they were entering the Hartbeespoort Snake & Animal Park.

"Hello, players," Jon greeted them once inside the park.

"Hello, Jon," the players replied, although some of them seemed to be a little bored at this.

"Michael, there something wrong? You're not your usual self it seems," Jon pointed out.

"This is all happening so fast," Michael explained. "We've lost some really nice people recently, and it's hard to get over them."

Jon raised an eyebrow at this, and Phyllis had a huge smirk on her face.

"I know exactly who he's talking about," Phyllis said in her talking head, smiling.

"Before we get into today's mission, I will need one group of four, and one group of three," Jon explained. "One group will like 'slithery' things, and one group will like 'crawly' things."

"This doesn't sound good, I can tell," Pam said in her talking head in reference to Jon's demands.

"I like to crawl," Michael volunteered for that group.

"Yeah, cuz you're a baby," Phyllis said absentmindedly. She covered her mouth when she saw Michael glaring at her and said, "Slithery."

"Crawl," Pam joined Michael's group.

After a few moments of deliberation, Phyllis, Dwight, and Stanley joined the 'likes slithery things' group, while Michael, Pam, Jim, and Oscar joined the 'likes crawly things' group.

"Now that we got that squared away, I'll tell you the tasks that you'll have to do," Jon began to tell them.

"We're here at the Hartbeespoort Snake & Animal Park," Jon informed them. "And since 'Team Slither,' you like snakes…"

"Jon, if you tell me we have to do a task with snakes, I will never forgive you for this," Phyllis crossed her arms.

"Let me finish," Jon said politely. "Since you like snakes, you won't have to do a task with them."

"Oh," Phyllis uncrossed her arms.

"Team Crawler, since you like bugs," Jon began to explain to them. "You will not have to do a task with bugs. Those tasks will go to the other group."

"What?!" Oscar exclaimed at the sudden reverse of fortune. "We have to do the snakes task?"

"Correct," Jon said. "And the other group will do a task with bugs."

"There's no way I'm doing this," Phyllis refused. "I hate bugs."

"What aren't you afraid of?" Michael jabbed at her.

Phyllis rolled her eyes and ignored him. "For every group that completes the task, $10,000 will be added to the pot, making it a total of $20,000 up for grabs. If any of you drop out for your team, no money will be added to the pot," Jon explained. "Now, who's ready for some scares?"

Some of the players groaned at this, and it was time to begin the first task. First up was the Slither's. They passed by a swarm of bees from a hive, and came to a large glass box in a clearing.

"Phyllis, Dwight, Stanley," Jon said, "Each of you will spend one minute sitting in this box. If all of you complete this task, $10,000 will be added to the pot. Easy, right?"

"Question: What's the catch?" Dwight inquired, raising his hand as if in the classroom.

"You'll be having company," Jon told them. "Bring them out!"

Several men then carried in large rubber bins and began to dump its contents into the glass box.

"Bugs?!" Phyllis squealed at seeing a mix of worms and beetles crawling inside the box.

"It's just one minute," Jon tried to comfort her, then hid his evil grin.

"Not funny," Phyllis glared at him.

"Let's start then now that you know what's ahead of you. Stanley?" Jon called on him to begin the task.

"The things I do for money," Stanley grumbled as he neared the disgusting box of insects.

Phyllis hid behind Dwight, not bearing to look at her coalition partner. "You not going to watch, Phyl?" Jon kidded with her.

"Name's Phyllis to you, jerk," Phyllis insulted him.

"Wow, Phyllis is a meanie," Michael giggled. "I'm not liking this."

Phyllis bit her tongue and peeked to see Stanley now in the box, the insects coming up to his chest.

"This is not good," Stanley groaned, trying to save himself from sickness.

"Your one minute starts now," Jon told him, beginning the stopwatch.

Stanley began to hum to himself, taking his mind away from the disgusting task at hand.

"Whenever I have to do something I don't wanna do, like be in a tub full of bugs or working with Michael," Stanley said in his talking head, "I hum to myself, and pretend I'm not even there. Works every time."

"Five, four, three, two, one," Jon counted down to Stanley. "Congrats, Stanley, you're done!"

"Hallelujah," Stanley prayed, jumping out of the box and brushing the bugs away.

"Dwight, you're up," Jon ordered him to go next.

"Fear is pointless," Dwight said in his talking head about the task. "It gets in the way of what you're supposed to be doing. I have no fear."

"They're taking my glasses!" Dwight shouted as he was already in the box with bugs all over him. "The beetles are on my face."

"If Dwight would freak out at a task like this, I'm not sure I could be able to do this," Phyllis confessed in her talking head.

"And time!" Jon stopped his stopwatch. "You can come out now, Dwight."

Dwight didn't move from his position in the box, his eyes closed. "Um, I think he fainted," Jim pointed out to the host.

"Indeed he did," Jon stifled a chuckle. He called the interns and bug handlers to take care of Dwight then asked Phyllis, "Here's the deal, Phyllis. If you manage to make it through one minute in this box, you will earn the team $10,000 for the pot. Your call."

"No way," Phyllis refused. "It's too scary."

"Just because of Dwight fainting?" Michael growled. "We're so far behind in the pot as it is!"

"We need this money, you don't," Phyllis argued. "Why should you care?"

"Oh, when we're executed, you're so canned," Michael threatened her.

"Still not doing it," Phyllis stood up for herself.

"I was surprised that Phyllis would defy Michael like that," Oscar told the camera in his talking head. "I'm liking this side of her."

"If that's your decision, then we'll move on," Jon transitioned to the other group. "Bring in the snakes!"

An animal handler brought out a glass bin filled with various species of snakes and held them out to Michael, Jim, Pam, and Oscar, trying to intimidate them. Pam squirmed and grabbed Jim's hand, scared of the reptiles.

"Inside this box of snakes is $10,000 evenly divided into $2,500 bundles. Each of you will reach your hand into the box and pull out a wad of cash. You will keep your hands inside the box for one minute before pulling out the cash. If all of you after one minute have one bundle of cash, then $10,000 will be added to the pot. If even one of you doesn't find cash, no money will be added to the pot," Jon explained. "Who's up first?"

"We need this money so badly," Pam said in her talking head. "I'm so worried about winning this game with such a small percentage of what we could have earned."

"Might as well get it out of the way," Pam volunteered, stepping forward.

"All right, Pam!" Michael cheered her on.

"Do I get gloves?" Pam asked quietly to Jon before she was to start her task.

"I'm afraid not," Jon answered in a tone that implied that he wasn't sorry for the lack of gloves. "But it is only a minute."

"I just don't want to get bitten, that's all," Pam took a deep breath.

"Don't worry; they're not venomous," Jon smirked.

Pam gulped at the possibility of being bitten harmless by snakes and held her hand over the box, shaking. "Ready."

"Three, two, one, go!" Jon started the timer and the task.

Pam squealed the instant she touched the scales of the reptiles and cried out, "There's no way I can find them. It's too gross!"

"You can do it, Pam," Jim assured her. "Just grab some cash and wait it out."

"Easy for you to say," Pam grumbled. Bravely, she reached farther into the box of snakes, and grabbed some cash. "Got it!"

"I think it was very courageous of Pam to conquer her snake fear," Jim beamed in his talking head.

"And you're done," Jon stopped the task. Pam's arm shot out of the box, a wad of cash clenched in her hand. "Great job, Pam. That's potentially $2,500 for the pot. Oscar, you're next."

Oscar didn't have as much difficult as Pam in the task, but made it clear that we didn't like it one bit. "You're sadistic, Jon," Oscar told the host when his hand emerged from the depths of the snakes.

"Hey, blame the producers," Jon tried to pass the blame off of himself.

Jim didn't appear to have any difficulties with the task at all, and easily bumped the cash total for the mission up to $7,500. Now, it was up to Michael to bring the rest of it home.

"Michael, your time starts now!" Jon prompted.

The moment Michael's hand touched a snake, he screamed, "Oh God!"

"Michael, it's not that--" Jim tried to take his mind away from the task.

"It's like I'm touching fish!" Michael yelled as he sank his hand deeper into the reptilian box. "I think I'm gonna barf!"

"It's really not that bad, Michael," Pam called him out on his overdramatics. "Just grab the cash and wait it out."

"Ugh!" Michael groaned. "I don't wanna!"

There wasn't much his employees could do but hope that he'd muster the courage (or better yet, maturity), to grab the stupid money at the bottom of the box.

"Okay, Michael, you can bring your hand out," Jon stopped the timer.

"Thank God!" Michael flung his arm out of the box, with two green objects in his hand. "Aah!"

"He got the money!" Oscar pointed out to everyone. "Yes!"

"And a little friend," Jon chuckled at the green snake still in Michael's hand.

"Get it off me!" Michael screamed, running around in a circle to try to shake it off.

"Congratulations, gang. You've just won $10,000 bringing the pot to $153,000. Get some rest, because we have another execution coming up," Jon told the group.

"Shouldn't we make sure Michael doesn't hurt the snake?" Pam pointed at the reptile still in Michael's clutches. "Let go of the snake!"

"That's what she said!" Michael quipped inbetween shrieks of terror.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Let's get some reviews up in here!


	19. 63 He's Behind Everything

**Author's Note:** I hope this update is a pleasant surprise to you guys! I recently received a message from a reader, and that has given me the drive to continue this story. I know if I was in your guy's situation that I'd be mad if this was never finished, so I'm going to try my very best to get this finished before I head off to college on August 31st. Let's see how this goes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. If I did, The Mole would not be cancelled!

**Episode Six - Conquest**

**Part Three - He's Behind Everything**

Day 27. The seven remaining players make their way down the stairs of the hotel to the dinner table, ready for their last meal before the Quiz and Execution.

"We get downstairs, and the table was empty," Stanley narrated in his talking head. "I was hungry, but I knew Jon was behind this. He's behind everything."

"What is this?" Oscar raised an eyebrow, confused at the lack of food and drink that would normally be catered to them by the local hotel kitchen.

"It's a trap!" Dwight announced, jumping to conclusions as usual. "Up the stairs! Up the stairs!"

"Dwight, this isn't a trap," Jim told him, convinced otherwise. "It's obvious that Jon's going to announce a twist or something."

Jon popped out into the doorway and said, "Ah, am I really that predictable?"

"Yes," Stanley answered in his usual monotone voice. "What's going on?"

"As you guys can see, there is only seven of you left," Jon began to explain. "So at this point of the game, it's time for a change of scenery."

Some of the player's faces lit up at the possibility of travelling to another country.

"I was really hoping that we'd go to Europe or Australia," Phyllis said in her talking head. "That would be nice."

"Grab your bags, everyone, because we're going to Botswana!"

In her talking head, Phyllis just looks into the group, annoyed at the future prospect of going to a developing country rather than a rich one.

As most of the players celebrate another stamp in their passport, Jon interrupts them, "Not so fast, everyone. I only have tickets for six of you."

"Frak," Dwight fake-swore after Jon cut the happiness short.

"I knew it," Pam shifted uncomfortably in her talking head. "It seemed too good to be true."

The players go back to their hotel room to grab their belongings and are driven to OR Tambo International Airport. They enter the terminal and spot Jon beside a stool with laptops stacked on top of it.

"Hello, everyone," Jon greeted, a plastic smile on his face.

"Hello, Jon," the players grumbled, unhappy at what was ahead of them.

"We're here at Johannesburg's main airport, and this is where you will be taking your Quiz. Except you of course, Jim, as you have an Exemption," Jon congratulated the salesman.

"Thanks, Jon," Jim replied.

"I have a laptop for each of you, so grab one and pick a spot where you can work all by yourself without any distractions. Remember, one of you will not be making it on the flight to Botswana, and you will be left behind in South Africa," Jon finished explaining to them.

The players nodded their heads and grabbed a laptop before spreading out, giving themselves ample room to work on the Quiz in peace.

* * *

"The Quiz has ten questions on it," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players began to turn on their computers and begin the Quiz. "All of which concern about the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be Executed."

Question #1: Is the Mole male or female?

A. Male  
B. Female

"With me and Pam as the only women left, I'm nervous," Phyllis said in her talking head. "We've got to win this for the women."

Question #2: In the Mission, "Head Over Heels", what group was the Mole in?

A. Thrillseekers  
B. Lock and key

"I was concerned about my group," Oscar said in his talking head. "I have Phyllis who gets sick from roller coasters and Michael who's mind was only _on_ riding on the coaster."

Question #3: In the Mission, "Head Over Heels", when did the Mole first ride the roller coaster?

A. On the first run  
B. On the second run  
C. On the third run  
D. On the fourth run  
E. The Mole did not ride the roller coaster

"After the first go, Phyllis got sick," Stanley remembered in his talking head. "Maybe that was a ploy to get everyone else tried from riding the stupid roller coaster."

Question #4: How many times did the Mole ride on the roller coaster in the Mission, "Head Over Heels"?

A. One  
B. Two  
C. Three  
D. Four  
E. The Mole did not ride on the roller coaster

Question #5: Did the Mole open up the decoy canister in the Mission, "Head Over Heels"?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Jim opening the canister was a concern," Dwight said in his talking head. "I deliberately told him to not open it, but he did anyone. He violated my orders."

Question #6: In the Mission, "Phobia Factor", what group was the Mole in?

A. Likes slithery things  
B. Likes crawly things

Question #7: In the Mission, "Phobia Factor", did the Mole refuse to partake in the mission?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Phyllis is really getting on my nerves," Michael said in his talking head. "She's not a team player when it comes to the money."

Question #8: In the Mission, "Phobia Factor", did the Mole faint during the mission?

A. Yes  
B. No

"I don't think Dwight was acting like the Mole in that case," Pam said in her talking head. "He didn't mean to faint. Did he?"

Question #9: At the start of the Mission, "Phobia Factor", where was the Mole standing, from Jon's perspective, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth  
G. Seventh

Footage from earlier in the episode shows that the order is Michael, Jim, Oscar, Pam, Stanley, Dwight, and Phyllis.

Question #10: Who is the Mole?

A. Dwight  
B. Jim  
C. Michael  
D. Oscar  
E. Pam  
F. Phyllis  
G. Stanley

* * *

The seven players arrive at the departure gate and sit in the seats provided, with a clear view of the plane outside the window. "Welcome everyone, to your sixth Execution," Jon greeted them. "I have six plane tickets in my hand, and these tickets represent the six of you that will be getting on this plane and flying to our next destination, Botswana. One at a time, I will access your results. If a green thumbprint appears, then you are safe, and you can get on the plane. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, then you are the Mole's sixth victim. Jim, because you have an Exemption, here is your ticket."

"Thanks," Jim thanked, getting up from his seat and taking the ticket from Jon's hand.

"You may get on the plane," Jon tilted his head towards the gate.

"Good luck, everyone," Jim wished everyone well, walking through the gate to the flying machine.

"Let's get started," Jon brought up the screen with the remaining player's faces on it. "Pam," he chose, touching her picture.

Pam took a deep breath and waited for Jon to say, "Are you ready to access your results?" Once he did so, she responded with a meek, "Yes."

Jon touched the 'access results' button and a few seconds later, a green thumbprint showed up. Pam sighed and smiled as she stood up to receive her ticket. "You're safe. You may now board the plane."

"Thank you," Pam said, walking briskly to reunite with her boyfriend.

Jon scanned the nervous faces and touched Oscar's face next. The 'access results' button popped up and Jon asked him, "Are you ready to access your results?"

Oscar nodded his head and moments after Jon hit the button, a green thumbprint appeared. "Here you go, Oscar," Jon handed him his ticket. "You may board the plane."

After Oscar got on the plane, Jon chose Stanley next. After a green thumbprint appeared, Jon handed Stanley his ticket, and Stanley got on the plane.

"When it was down to just Michael, Dwight, and me, I became extremely nervous," Phyllis admitted in her talking head. "I don't want to go home."

"Dwight," Jon decided, touching Dwight's face on the screen. "Are you ready to access your results?"

"_Hai,_" Dwight responded in Japanese. Jon hit the button and in ten seconds, another green thumbprint popped up. "Dwight, here's your ticket. You may board the plane," Jon handed him the penultimate ticket.

After Dwight was on the plane, Jon began toying with the last two players, fiddling with the lone ticket in his hand. "Down to just Michael and Phyllis. Who will it be..."

Phyllis gulped and Michael stared at Jon, his eyes boring holes at the host.

"I might have almost pissed myself at the tension," Michael admitted in his talking head. "Almost."

"Phyllis," Jon chose, touching her picture on the screen. The 'access results' button popped up and he turned to the saleswoman and asked, "Are you ready to access your results?"

"Ye-yes," Phyllis stuttered nervously.

Jon tapped on the button and the seconds turned into hours as her fate slowly processed her information. After what seemed for an eternity, a thumbprint appeared.

It was green.

Phyllis breathed a huge sigh of relief at being saved while Michael just sat there, stoic. "Michael, just to make it official," Jon accessed Michael's results on the computer. The green thumbprint changed to red, and Jon finished with, "Michael, you are the Mole's sixth victim."

Phyllis retrieved her ticket from Jon and just as she was about to get on the gate, Michael sprang up from his seat and grabbed at the ticket. "No!"

"Michael, you're eliminated," Jon told him again, shocked at the turn of events.

"Get off of me!" Phyllis struggled to hold on to her ticket.

"No! It's mine!" Michael refused. "Ah-ha!" Michael held up the crinkled ticket in his hand after stealing it away from Phyllis.

"I'm gonna need some back-up," Jon said into his watch. "Michael, you've already been Executed. Give me the ticket."

"No!" Michael began to run for it, running in the complete opposite direction of the gate.

"Michael!" Phyllis tried to run after him.

Michael ran through the airport, dodging unsuspecting passengers and guards. Just as he turned the corner, he was clotheslined by a pair of large security officers, the back-up that Jon had ordered to stop him.

"Ow!" Michael groaned as he was on the ground, rubbing his head. He looked up at the pair and said dazed, "Hey, you look like Darryl. What are you doing here at my birthday party?" He then fell back, unconscious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here you go! Shocking elimination, right? I hope you liked him going out in a blaze of glory, like I would imagine Michael doing. Thank you for reading, and please review!


	20. 71 I've Ruled Myself Out As A Suspect

**Author's Note:** I'm back! I got the sudden urge to write this up before my jog, so I'm doing so. I'm going to try my best to get this done as soon as I can before September, so let's see what happens. I WILL finish this, don't worry! I hope I still have readers after this all of these long hiatuses.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. If I did own the latter, then I'd totally get a sixth season on the air.

**Episode Seven - Smash**

**************Part One - **I've Ruled Myself Out As A Suspect

"Previously on, 'The Mole'," Jon narrated as footage from the previous episode played. "The team got the chance to have some fun on the roller coaster."

"Weee!" Michael shouted as he rode on the ride.

"While others weren't happy about it."

"Phyllis, will you--" Oscar began to ask her before she interrupted him with a resounding "No."

"The Team managed to actually win some money, with the exception of Jim's penalty and exemption."

"Jim, no!" Dwight shouted at Jim as he approached the decoy canister. "We could get in trouble if that's not one of the ones we need."

Jim ignored him and pulled out the exemption. "I'm not giving up an exemption," he told Dwight.

"Later, the Team had to contend with some unpleasant neighbors."

"Bugs?!" Phyllis squealed at the worms and beetles being poured into the tank.

"Most of the players took it well, bringing the pot up to a respectable $153,000. Others..."

A shot of Dwight fainted in the tank is shown, with Jim pointing out to the host, "Um, I think he fainted."

"No way," Phyllis refused to enter the bug-infested tank. "It's too scary."

"The team learned that their next destination was Botswana, but only six would make it to the next country on their adventure. After the execution, Michael took things into his own hands."

"No! It's mine!" Michael shouted as he grabbed Phyllis' ticket. "Ah-ha!"

"Unfortunately for him, security took care of him, and he was the Mole's sixth victim."

"Hey, you look like Darryl," Michael hazily pointed out to the security guard before going into unconsciousness.

"Only six players remain. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The opening sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to $500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The player's cards appear, showcasing every contestant's name, age, and occupation.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative.

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative. - EXECUTED

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager. - EXECUTED

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director. - EXECUTED

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"So we were all on the plane, waiting to see who got executed," Pam explained in her talking head. "And Phyllis showed up, which meant one thing..."

"Michael's gone?" Stanley's eyes widened, the prospect of not having to put up with his obnoxious boss eminent.

"Yep," Phyllis beamed, showing the group her crinkled ticket.

The group in general smiled and made some exclamations proclaimed their happiness at Michael's execution. Dwight, however, stood sullen and morose.

"It was a shame to see our fearless leader executed," Dwight said in his talking head. "There's no doubt in my mind that the Mole is someone with a very large contempt for him. Therefore, I've ruled myself out as a suspect."

A graphic shows an airplane with each of the player's faces in one of the windows flying from Johannesburg, South Africa to Gaborone, Botswana. It's now Day 25, and the group is currently in the local market in Gaborone.

"Once we landed in Gaborone, we had the entire day to explore the city," Oscar said in his talking head. "And we didn't see it as mission related at all."

"Look at that," Phyllis pointed out to one of the many items in one of the many stalls in the market.

"That looks neat," Pam smiled at it. "Something you'd make it a pottery class."

The item that the ladies were talking about was a traditional Botswanan bowl. It appeared to have been colored alabaster, painted with cerulean paint in a traditional African print that resembled a pattern from a dashiki.

"It was cute," Pam smiled in her talking head. "So we bought it."

"Thank you," Phyllis thanked the vendor before leaving with Pam to rejoin the others at the exit of the market.

* * *

The scene is now at the dinner table of the hotel the group is staying in. Everyone seems to be happy, smiles plastered on their faces and giggles can be heard. Phyllis has her bowl that she purchased earlier beside her on the table.

"Dinner was finished, and we thought that we might really have had a free day today," Stanley said in his talking head. "But then--"

"Hello, everyone," Jon Kelley made his entrance.

In Stanley's talking head, he rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I hear that one of you purchased something at the market today?" Jon asked the group, looking around for the object.

Phyllis held up her bowl. "Isn't it lovely? Bob Vance is going to love it on our dinner table."

"Ah, a pottery bowl made in Thamaga," Jon inspected it after taking it from Phyllis' possession. "Nice find. Though I'm sure you'd guys like to make some money off of this."

Phyllis looked horrified at the very idea and asked, "You mean sell it?"

"Well, not really sell it," Jon said. "But rather, protect it."

Dwight perked up at this. "As a volunteer sheriff, I am well equipped to protect anyone or anything. Even crappy pottery."

"You see, that vendor where you bought this bowl from stole it from local potters in Thamaga. And they will do whatever it takes to get it back," Jon explained. "They're still en route to Gaborone, and the best place for us to protect the pot isn't here, so let's get out of here. I'll explain further once we arrive there."

The group got up from their chairs, and made their way out of the hotel to the vans waiting outside.

"I couldn't believe we had a mission around that stupid bowl," Stanley grumbled in his talking head. "Thanks, Phyllis."

Through the magic of television, the group arrives at an old building with a large tower attached to it.

"It looked scary seeing that building," Pam confessed in her talking head.

"Hello again, gang," Jon welcomed the gang to their new location. "We're here at an old colonial prison here in Gaborone. It's been abandoned since, and it's now going to be the location where we will stash the pot. More specifically..." Jon waited to reveal where the team would hide the pottery for the two beams of lights emitting from the tower of the prison. "There. Your job is to protect the pot from being moved from the two spotlights, as well as protecting the control panels that are used for the lights. All of you will be equipped with a paintball gun, so if you do see one of the aggressors, you can shot them and get them apprehended by the local authorities. As you can see, the sun's about to go down, and the aggressors will be here at sunset. You must protect that pot from sunset to sunrise in order to place $30,000 into the pot."

"A $30,000 price tag on a pot?" Jim said in his talking head. "Sounds like a good deal to me."

After the players received their paintball guns (with Dwight being overenthusiastic about it), the group was now left behind. The sun began to set, and they were now at the mercy of the incoming aggressors.

"Someone's going to have to keep guard of each control panel," Oscar pointed out to the group. "Wherever they are."

"What we need is a scout," Dwight said, in full combat mode. "I suggest Pam."

"I'm not being a scout," Pam refused. "Or whatever it is you want me to do."

"We can send out two people to look for it," Jim told Dwight. "Two can guard the entrance to the prison, one can guard the interior, and then the entrance up the tower to the bowl."

"I like that idea better," Stanley grumbled, agreeing with him.

"Shut up, Jim. I know what I'm doing," Dwight refused to cooperate with his mortal enemy. "Does anyone here trained as a cleric?"

Phyllis rolled her eyes at Dwight and Jim spoke up, "Well me and Pam are going to look for the control panels now. Later, Dwight."

"Stop!" Dwight commanded them. "We did not agree to that."

Jim and Pam ignored them, and headed into the prison, wandering the halls to find the control panels that needed protection.

"We were tired of listening to Dwight," Jim said in his talking head. "Wouldn't you be?"

The remaining four reluctantly did what Dwight said. Phyllis slowly made her way up the stairs to the bowl, huffing from the steep climb that she was forced to make. Stanley stood at the entrance to the tower while Oscar and Dwight patrolled the prison, looking at the entrances for any sign of the intruders.

All was quiet at first, but then, a whistle blew out into the quiet and tranquil atmosphere. Upon the aggressor's call, Dwight yelled, "Defend the castle!" oblivious to the fact that they were in a prison, and charged towards one of the exits, his paintball gun lowered, as if a bayonet was on the end of it. Oscar sighed and followed him, not seeing an intruder creeping up behind him and towards the tower.

* * *

"Where's that stupid panel?" Pam asked, frustrated at having spent thirty minutes looking for it.

"I wish I knew," Jim said.

The wind blew through the prison, and Pam jumped at a sound she heard. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Back there."

"You heard something?" Jim tensed up.

"Yeah, like a footstep," Pam grabbed Jim's side.

They slowly walked near the wall and to the corner, where they carefully peeked out from it, unsure what they might find. They found a man huddled over a table with an electronic device on it, working on it.

"Why didn't we see that befo--" Pam said loudly before Jim put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

The man looked up and ran, knowing that he was caught. Jim and Pam ran after him, with Pam lagging behind in fright. "Get 'em, Jim!" Pam shouted, shooting off one shot of her gun and then dropping it, scared of the recoil.

Jim closed the gap on the man, and shot off a couple of balls at him, nearly a quarter of the ammunition that he had on him. Finally, a bright green splatter of paint was on the man, and he got on his knees and put his hands on his head. "You did it, Jim!" Pam caught up to him as Jim coyly "blew" the smoke from the barrel of his paintball gun.

"Nothing to it," Jim said humbly. "I play Halo a lot."

Meanwhile back at the tower, one of the aggressors is creeping towards it, carefully to not let Stanley see him. Stanley was leaning up against the door of the entrance, bored out of his mind and wishing he had his crossword puzzle books with him. Just as the man in the shadows was about to give up and leave, he saw Stanley all of a sudden cross his legs. "Oh, damn," Stanley swore before walking off to the general vicinity of the lavatories.

The man chuckled and crept towards the entrance, meticulously making it up the tower, step by step, unheard and unseen from any of the players.

Meanwhile, Oscar and Dwight and walking down a hallway.

"I told you no one was there," Oscar goaded in Dwight's face as they were unsuccessful in finding any of the intruders.

"There was clearly a battle call issued from them," Dwight pointed out to Oscar. "It must have been a signal to attack."

Oscar stopped in his steps at Dwight's last sentence. "Or it was a diversion."

Dwight's eyes grew wide at the possibility. "Phyllis!"

The duo ran towards the tower, and found Stanley there. "Stanley," Dwight yelled at him. "Did you see anyone yet?"

"Can't say I have," Stanley snarled at Dwight.

"Let us up. Phyllis could be in mortal danger," Dwight tried to get past the makeshift guard before being pushed back by him.

"She's fine. Nobody made it past me," Stanley assured him. Then it dawned on him. "Unless...Ah, hell."

The men rushed upstairs to find Phyllis cornered by the intruder and him about to take the pot from the lights. "Freeze!" Dwight shouted before unloading almost his entire canister upon him.

"Was that necessary?" Stanley said in his usual monotone voice.

"I froze up, I..." Phyllis tried to gather herself and the men began to take the intruder down the stairs.

"It's fine," Dwight told her. "I expected that out of a woman."

"Excuse me?" Phyllis crossed her arms, shocked at Dwight's blatant chauvinistic comment.

"Women clearly aren't able to be successful in military operations," Dwight defended.

"We're not IN a military operation, Dwight!" Phyllis snapped back.

"This was getting to be a stupid argument," Stanley said in his talking head. "I had to break it up."

"Shut up, both of you!" Stanley yelled at them, tired of their petty arguing.

"This isn't over," Phyllis pointed at Dwight before walking back up the stairs to defend her post.

* * *

As the clock rang 1:00 in the morning, with no signs of any more intruders, the players were more complacent with their protection. After all, they didn't expect what was to come in a few minutes.

Another whistle rang through the night, and Dwight immediately yelled to Oscar, "Back to the tower!"

"Not again," Oscar sighed, following the beet farmer.

At the same time, Jim and Pam were walking up and down the hallways adjacent to the control panel, making sure that no intruder made it close to them when the whistle blew. "Does that mean time's up?" Pam asked loudly to Jim.

"I don't think so," he yawned. "I thought the game ended at sunrise."

The shadows around them began to move swiftly, and Pam jumped at every single one. "Jim? Are they here?"

Jim saw the shadows run from the entrances into the prison into the many hallways. "It's an ambush," Jim told Pam.

"Run!" Pam screamed, scared out of her mind at what was happening around her. Jim followed her, ignoring the control panel that they so desperately tried to protect, and they ran madly through the prison, dodging the intruders with Jim trying to pick them off by taking cover.

Meanwhile, Oscar, Dwight, and Stanley manned the base of the tower, shooting at anything that moved, most of the time missing completely. But the one time they did connect...

"Dwight!" Pam yelled, incredulous that he shot her with the paintball gun.

"Sorry, soldier," Dwight apologized quickly. "Friendly fire."

The shadows moved behind her and ran towards the tower, tens of the intruders barging on the trio. "There's too many of them!" Oscar shouted as he shot off some rounds.

"I'm out of ammo!" Stanley yelled once his canister ran empty.

Judging his options, Dwight dropped his gun and held his hands in the air. "We surrender."

"Dwight, they're not armed," Oscar pointed out, but still dropping his gun.

Stanley rolled his eyes, and gave up as well. "You guys," Pam held her gun and gesturing it towards them.

"No, Pam," Dwight refused, wiping a tear away. "We have lost."

Jim made his entrance, standing besides Pam and seeing Dwight, Oscar, and Stanley with their hands up. "What's going on?"

"They're surrendering when we're the ones that have the paintball guns and they're unarmed," Pam explained to him.

"What?" Jim scoffed, clearly not taking that explanation. "Why would they do that?"

"It's Dwight, remember?" Pam told him smugly.

Phyllis screamed at the top of the tower as the intruders reached her and took the bowl away from the spotlights. The spotlights immediately went out, and that was the end of the mission. They had failed again.

* * *

"I thought you guys would do a lot better this time," Jon told them once he had arrived. "They were UNARMED and you surrendered?"

"They may have won this battle," Dwight began to tell him. "But they have not won the war."

Jim chortled and Dwight glared at him. "Actually, they did win the war," Jon told Dwight. "Not only did they steal back their pot, $30,000 will not be added to our pot. It remains at $153,000. Try to get some sleep. You have a mission later today."

"All because of your stupid pot, Phyllis," Stanley grumbled as the group sullenly made their way out of the prison to the vans.

"Hey, I liked my stupid pot," Phyllis retorted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please read and review! Hope you liked it, and the second mission will be up soon. I hope. :)


	21. To Those It May Concern

Hey.

Okay, I'm going to be straight up here and say sorry to every one of the readers I've had with this story. I know you all want an ending, and so do I. I would love to reveal all and everything, but it would be cheating you all out on the suspense and amazingness that is The Mole. So is this basically an update telling you to "deal with it"?

Is it?

Really?

NO!

Okay, I'll be frank and say that I've been busy with other writing projects. I'm currently writing another fanfic (though it's completely unrelated to this one) and my novel. I also have work, and I'm planning on attending college again in the fall to become a pharmacist, drastically different than what I've said would happen earlier on in this story.

But after reading some emails about people wanting me to finish and my personal nature in hating to start stories and just never finishing made me reconsider. It's not fair to all of you. And I apologize.

So what does this mean? Tell you what. I'll make a deal with all of you. I'm almost finished with the other fanfic that I'm writing (which won't be posted here as there is no place for it) and just have a couple of episodes to go. This fanfic also has a couple episodes to go. So what do we do? Personally, I want to finish the other fanfic first then dive right back into the driver's seat with this one. But I'll make the deal.

I'm almost finished writing an episode for the other fanfic. After that is written, I will finish the seventh episode with its two parts. It'll basically be me tagging on and off. This might mean an episode won't come for a couple of weeks. Sometimes a month. Please be patient. If I have any readers left at all, you all know that you are patient like saints, and I truly appreciate that. Better yet, I will make myself have a deadline.

EPISODE SEVEN WILL BE POSTED BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH. This will push me to finishing this fanfic once and for all. You all deserve that. No more excuses. Just finishing.

Until then, stay classy.


	22. 72 Someone's in the Doghouse Tonight

**Author's Note:** As promised, here's Part II of Episode VII. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mole or The Office. If I did, that'd make me SO happy.[/CraigfromSouthPark]

**Episode Seven - Smash**

**Part Two - Someone's in the Doghouse Tonight**

After losing yet another mission, most of the contestants were determined to win today.

"We've been weak during this entire game and it's frustrating," Pam said in her talking head. "I'd really like to win some money."

At the breakfast table, everyone still tired from last night's mission, Jon walked in and joined them. "Hello, gang."

"Oh Lord," Stanley moaned.

Jon reached onto the table, took a bowl filled with an assortment of berries and popped a blueberry into his mouth as he talked to the group. "We're going to do your next mission right now. I'll need everyone to hand me their journals."

Everyone did so except for Dwight, who clutched his journal with white knuckles.

"My journal was filled with crucial information that in the wrong hands could end my game," Dwight said in his talking head. "I was not going to let it go."

"Just hand it over, Dwight," Pam ordered him.

Dwight sneered as Jon approached him and held his hand out for the journal. "Cough it up, buddy."

With everyone staring at him, Dwight reluctantly let Jon have his journal. "Fine. I expect no harm to come to it."

Jon grinned at this remark. "Yeah, no harm will come to it..."

"Uh oh," Stanley said. "What are you going to do?"

"Like I said, just a simple mission," Jon told him once more. "I'm now going to read a journal entry from one of your journals. You must all come to a consensus over who wrote the entry. The person who wrote the entry cannot tell the group outright that it was them, or else no money will be added to the pot, and their journal will be taken away to be replaced with a new one. I will only read five of them, since by process of elimination, you will figure out the last one. For every correct entry, you will place $5,000 into the pot, meaning that there's a possible $25,000 up for grabs."

"When Jon told us about the mission I was nervous," Phyllis admitted in her talking head. "Feelings might get hurt."

"First quote," Jon opened up one of the journals and began to read from it. "'How is Phyllis still here? She sucks at the missions and doesn't deserve to be here."

Phyllis's jaw dropped at the entry. "Unbelievable," she muttered, putting her head down.

No one immediately spoke up, so Dwight was the one to do so. "I suspect Oscar."

"Me?" Oscar pointed at himself. "I wouldn't say that."

"Stanley then," Dwight deduced.

"But--" Phyllis tried to come to his defense before stopping herself. "Never mind."

"What, Phyl?" Pam asked her.

"Nothing," Phyllis backtracked. "Nothing."

Pam and Jim looked at each other and nodded their heads. "We think Stanley said it," Jim told Jon on his and Pam's behalf.

"I agree," Oscar joined the bandwagon.

"So it's a group consensus that Stanley wrote it?" Jon asked for clarification. All of the group except for Phyllis nodded and Jon revealed, "You are correct. $5,000 will be added to the pot."

"You said it?" Phyllis looked immediately at Stanley, crossing her arms. Stanley looked away, not interested in answering her question.

Stanley just shrugged his shoulders in his talking head. "I was tired of her and someone had to say it."

Hurt, Phyllis focused her attention on the next quote Jon read off. "'He's playing under the radar and I can't get a read on him at all.'"

"Well who's the quote about?" Oscar asked the group.

"Does it matter?" Phyllis replied. "It was probably Dwight."

"You think so?" Oscar asked again.

Phyllis nodded. "I'll go answer Dwight," Jim said.

"Your answer is Dwight," Jon told them, "And the answer should have been Oscar. Oscar, here's your new journal." Jon then tossed Oscar a blank journal, who sighed.

"Oh it totally felt great to have my journal taken away thanks to everyone else," Oscar said sarcastically in his talking head. "All my notes and everything were in that journal, and now it's gone."

"Next quote," Jon continued the mission. "'Stanley's a very important ally to me. As long as he's in the game, I'll be a step closer to winning.'"

"Wait, Stanley, you're in a coalition with someone?" Jim turned to him.

"Not anymore," Stanley turned to Phyllis. "You said that."

Phyllis tried to rebutt him but everyone else decided to agree with Stanley. "Sorry, Phyllis. Looks like you've been found out," Jon said. "Phyllis did write that, $5,000 goes into the pot."

"You're making a mistake, Stan," Phyllis told him.

"Meh," Stanley grumbled. "Next question."

Nodding his head at the prompt, Jon read aloud, "'No one can match my intellect in this game. It is clear who the enemy is.'"

Pam grinned at the remark. "Dwight."

The group then nodded their heads and said in a flurry of statements, "Dwight." "Definitely Dwight." "Who else but Dwight?"

"If Dwight your answer," Jon paused for dramatic effect. "Then you are correct. Another $5,000 will be added to the pot."

"I was horrified that people automatically knew it was me," Dwight confessed in his talking head. "They must be on to me."

"Our next quote is," Jon opened up the fifth journal and began to read, "'A lot of people seem to think that she doesn't deserve to be here, and I'm not sure I disagree with them.'"

"Jim?" Pam immediately turned to him. "Who'd you write that about?"

"Uh..." Jim hesitated.

"No, Jim!" Dwight cautioned. "You tell her and we lose money."

Jim hesitated before nodding his head. "It was about you."

Pam looked away from him, incredulous that her boyfriend would write that about her.

"Looks like someone's in the doghouse tonight," Phyllis remarked in her talking head.

"Jim, you just cost your team," Jon told him. "$5,000 will be subtracted from the pot and your journal will be replaced with a blank one."

"Niiiccee..." Jim hissed through his teeth and he grabbed a new journal.

"And just for the fun of it, I'll read Pam's," Jon told the group. "'I'm so happy to have Jim still be in this game. He's my rock.'"

Jim chuckled. "I'm your rock, huh?"

Pam nodded. "Sorry I was mad. I understand what you meant."

"Thanks, Pamster," Jim said back.

In his talking head, Dwight stuck his finger in his mouth, open wide, and made a gagging sound. "Blegh!"

"With that, $15,000 will be added to the pot, bringing the pot now to $168,000," Jon told the group. "Not a bad showing, considering Oscar and Jim will now be starting anew with their notes."

"Thanks, Jon," Oscar held up his journal in indignation.

"I do have good news for all of us," Jon began to tell them. "We've been invited to a dinner party at the Mokolodi Nature Reserve."

"Awesome," Jim said.

"Get dressed in your finest duds and we'll be leaving in about six hours," Jon informed them. "I suggest you be on the lookout. Bye."

* * *

"When Jon told us to be on the lookout, I knew this wasn't going to be an ordinary dinner party," Stanley said in his talking head. "It never is..."

Hours later, the suspects were all dressed up and ready to go to the dinner party being held at Mokolodi Nature Reserve. After being driven there, Jon greeted them at the entrance, dressed up in a tuxedo. "Welcome, everyone, to Mokolodi Nature Reserve, one of the most famous nature reserves here in Botswana. Once you enter the dining area, pay close attention to everyone. Because at the end of the night, one of us will be no longer with us."

The group collectively gulped and walked with Jon to the dining area, where they were met with several strangers as well as six very familiar individuals.

"Oh my God," Oscar let out upon seeing them.

"I couldn't believe it," Oscar said in his talking head. "They're back."

The six previously executed players were back, each dressed in different colors. Kelly in a red dress, Angela in a white gown, Meredith in a purple vest, Andy in a green suit, Holly in a blue blazer, and Michael in a yellow military jacket. "'Sup ev'rybody?" Michael greeted them.

"Hi Michael," they unenthusiastically replied back, then walking over to the others to talk to them. It was only Dwight who stepped forward and saluted him.

"Good to see you again, sir," Dwight said.

"Yeah yeah," Michael moved past him towards the others.

"We were all catching up with them during the party, but I had my journal with me to take notes," Phyllis said in her talking head.

"How did you feel when you were executed?" Phyllis asked Angela and Andy.

"Relieved," Angela answered. "Reality television is not something I enjoy to watch or be a part of."

Phyllis was about to point out the irony of that statement before Andy jumped in. "How would you think we felt, Phyl? We lost!"

"To you," Angela said coldly.

"I'm going to get some punch," Phyllis made an excuse for herself. "Would you like some?"

"No thank you," Angela refused. "Excuse us. Come on, Andy," she gritted through her teeth and took Andy away from Phyllis.

"Hey guys," Kelly waved at them. "You like my dress?"

"It's cute," Pam smiled.

"I know right? The producers gave it to me so we could all be distinguished by color, but I don't see why that was necessary. It's not like no one can mistake us for the other, you know?" Kelly began to ramble. "How's the game so far? You have any leads?"

"We have a couple," Jim said. "I'm not the Mole. Pam?"

Pam began to say something before Kelly cut her off. "That's cool, Jim. Wow you guys, I'm so glad you're in it this far. I wish I was still there. I could have figured out the Mole by now, you know? I want back in the game so badly, I'd kill for a spot."

Jim cleared his throat and Pam closely backed away. "Nice seeing you again," Pam said. "We're just going to talk...with someone else."

"Okay, bye!" Kelly waved them off.

"Kelly seemed a little off when we talked with her," Jim said in his talking head. "It just didn't sit right with us."

Stanley sat at a table, doing a crossword puzzle, when Holly approached him. "Hi there, Stanley. Wassup?"

He didn't look up and only mumbled, "Mmmhmm."

"Terrific," Holly muttered, leaving him alone.

Oscar found Meredith at the bar, an empty glass in her hands. "Hey barkeep! Another!" she ordered.

"Are you okay?" Oscar asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine," Meredith answered, then let out a burp. "Better going out than in I always say." Upon receiving another beverage, Meredith whooped and starting drinking again.

"Okay, you have fun," Oscar said, leaving her behind at that bar.

"Dwight, really?" Michael asked him as Dwight inspected the outfit he was wearing.

"This is not an authentic military outfit," Dwight concluded. "It looks nothing like my grandfather's."

Michael spotted Holly talking with Oscar and tried to shoo Dwight away. "Back, Dwight!" He approached Holly and Oscar and said, "Well hey!"

Oscar nodded his head slightly and said, "Hello, Michael."

He turned to Holly and stuck his hand out, "Ms. Peacock--I mean, Ms. Flax."

Holly took it, smiling at, "Colonel Scott."

"Are you happy to see me as I am of you?" Michael asked outright.

"Affirmative," Holly spoke in a robotic voice, mimicking the robot from Lost in Space.

"Uh oh!" Michael laughed. "Look out! Robot on the loose!"

Oscar tried to leave, but Holly stopped him with an interesting sentence she said towards Michael in her normal voice, "I'm so glad we can see each other again. It was...unfortunate."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "I blame Jon."

"Me too," Holly nodded in agreement.

In his talking head, Oscar just moved his eyes to the side uncomfortably.

Nearby, Dwight sidestepped towards Angela, who stood at a wall crossing her arms. "Hello, Angela."

With a sigh, Angela acknowledged him. "Hello, Dwight."

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine, thank you," Angela replied.

Determined, Dwight led the conversation with no Andy in the immediate hearing vicinity. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Angela looked at him.

"I know you wished to remain in the game with your fiance, but your exit allowed me to stay in the game," Dwight explained.

"I'm not mad at you, Dwight."

"Good, because--"

"I'm mad at Jon," Angela confessed, her fists clenching. "I take time off work and I'm one of the first out? He's going to pay."

That piqued Dwight's interest. "I would be very interested in seeing that."

Angela grinned. "You just might."

"Hey man," Andy put his hand on Oscar's shoulder. "Good seeing you still in the game."

"Why was everyone approaching me at the party?" Oscar said in his talking head. "I'm not their counselor."

"Good seeing you too," Oscar said back.

"I guess being a good player has nothing to do with college experience," Andy admitted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Andy held his arms up. "Nothing, nothing. As a graduate of Cornell, I was shocked that Mole eliminated me, God!" Andy's voice grew slightly angrier. "And Jon knows. He has to have known something was going on with one of us."

"So you're mad at Jon because he refused to compromise who the Mole is?" Oscar summed up.

"Wouldn't you be?" Andy banged his fist onto the table.

His eyes wide, Oscar took a step back. "I'm going to go now. Don't follow me."

* * *

Half an hour after the party began, Jon brought himself back out into the mix, taking center stage with the six previously executed players on one side while the six active players on the other. A waiter gave everyone a glass of champagne, including the host. Jon held his glass up and said, "I propose a toast." Everyone followed, their glasses in the air. "To the fallen six. Without you, these six contestants would not be here at this point. Cheers to your failure."

Everyone other than Jon were now not willing to take a sip from their beverage, but Jon did so, sighing after taking a drink. "This is some good stuff people. You might want to try it."

"Jon was being kind of a jerk," Jim admitted in his talking head. "So what happened next didn't seem to affect people all that much."

As if on cue with Jim's talking head, the lights blew out, leaving them all shrouded in darkness. Cries of surprise from the contestants were uttered before a loud bang and a blood-curdling scream stopped them. The lights came back on after a few moments, and Jon now lied on the ground, his limbs sprawled out. Everyone gasped at the sight (well, most of them).

"Jon?" Pam called out to him. "Are you okay?"

The host didn't respond and Dwight immediately rushed forward to try to help him. "Nobody move!" Dwight ordered. "As a volunteer deputy sheriff, I'm now in charge."

"I'm afraid not," a booming voice responded. Everyone turned to the entrance to see a tall man wearing a brown trenchcoat. "I'm Inspector Brown, and as Jon's professional investigator, it's my job to protect him from The Mole and anyone out to get him."

"Good luck with that one," Stanley deadpanned.

Not affected, Inspector Brown just shook his head. "No, you're right. I failed that part of the job, but you six," he pointed at the Final Six, "Can still help him."

"And why would we help him?" Stanley asked.

"In the event of Jon's death, he set aside $50,000 in the hopes that the remaining players would find his murdered," Inspector Brown revealed. "Now, shall we examine the evidence?"

"I love reading murder mysteries," Phyllis said in her talking head, excited and ready to play the mission. "People do say I'm a modern day Miss Marple, except I'm not 90."

Inspector Brown approached Jon's body and pointed out the pool of blood around his head. "As you can see, the fatal wound was inflicted at this head." He then tilted Jon's head up to show the group, who had tentatively approached them, to show a circular wound on his forehead. "A gunshot, square center at his forehead." Setting him back down, Inspector Brown continued, "There are only six possible suspects, as they all expressed anger and contempt at our friend here during this social. It's your job to figured out who they are, who among them murdered Jon, how they did it, and why." He stepped back and gave the suspects-turned-investigators room to think and compelte their mission. "You have thirty minutes."

"It's pretty obvious who the six Inspector Brown mentioned are the suspects," Dwight immediately took charge once more. "It's one of us."

Pam rolled his eyes and said, "Why would either one of us want to kill Jon? One of us is going to win the pot because he led us through all these missions."

"You're acting pretty defensive there," Jim teased her. "Need something you have to say?"

Pam stuck her tongue out at him and Oscar suggested, "Perhaps the six are them," he pointed at the six executed players. "Andy, Holly and Michael all expressed anger at Jon when I talked with them."

"What? That's not true," Andy laughed it off. "There's no reason to be mad at him."

"He did execute us," Angela reminded him.

"That was the Mole," Andy corrected. "I hate you, Mole!"

"So if we're saying the six of them are the suspects, then who could possibly have a gun to shoot Jon?" Stanley continued the discussion. "And who screamed like a girl?"

"Sorry, that was me," Michael apologized. The group gave him a strange look, at which he replied, "Hey, I'm afraid of the dark. Sue me."

Throughout the entire discussion, Phyllis was flipping through her journal, trying to sort through the thoughts that she has written down. "Inspector Brown?" she spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a record of who will attend the auction tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Auction? What auction?" Dwight demanded clarification. "I didn't know they sold Battlestar Galactica memorabilia here."

Phyllis traced a passage in her journal and told the group, "I noticed a poster for an auction that was to be held tomorrow. It mentioned hunting firearms and was taken off the stand and placed outside the entrance."

Pam snapped her fingers. "I remember that! The empty stand, not the poster though. I thought that was strange."

Inspector Brown nodded his head and produced a roster from his trenchcoat. "Great observation, gumshoe," he complimented before handing her what she asked for.

Phyllis scanned the list for any familiar names and read aloud, "Michael Scott, Holly Flax, Kelly Kapoor, Angela Martin and Andy Bernard are all on the list. That eliminates Meredith."

"Great," Meredith wiped her brow. "Thank God."

"Inspector Brown, are any of the weapons being held for the auction tomorrow missing?" Phyllis asked the detective.

Inspector Brown took out his notepad and flipped through using his pencil to find the particular page he needed. "An original Colt Diamondback .22 was discovered missing just minutes before Jon's unfortunate murder by the auctioneer."

"So one of you stole it," Phyllis pointed accusingly at the five uncleared suspects.

"Duh, Captain Obvious," Michael joked before receiving an elbow to the side from Holly. "Hey!"

"Why would any of us resort to anything like this?" Holly asked Phyllis directly. "We hated Jon, but it was no reason to kill him."

"Well you were all executed by him and The Mole," Phyllis began to reason out loud. "He put us all throug hell and high water, and he takes pleasure in seeing us suffer."

Most of the group immediately looked at Michael, who remained oblivious to that. "That sounds just like my boss," he joked.

Oscar cleared his throat and said, "How would they be able to get the gun into the party in the first place? Did security check them?"

"I checked them," Inspector Brown told them. "No one had a gun on them when they entered."

"So they must have hidden the gun here then grabbed it sometime during the party," Jim concluded. "Kelly, what did you do during the party?"

"If you must know, I was here the entire time," Kelly said.

"Good--"

Kelly interrupted Jim and said, "Well except that time I went off to use the restroom even though I didn't drink anything. I always wondered--"

Jim returned the favor and stopped Kelly from continuing to tell her story. "That's great. Did any of you not use the restroom?"

Andy raised his hand. "My bladder's made of proverbial steel."

"Phyllis, did you keep track of whether or not they left the main hall?" Jim asked her.

She nodded and confirmed to the group, "I noticed a disapperance from Kelly, Angela, Holly, and Michael. Andy was always accounted for."

Dwight said, "So we've deduced that the gun must have been ridden in the restrooms. I'll go search them."

"The men's room," Pam stopped Dwight before he darted into both of them. "I'll search the ladie's room."

Dwight and Pam did so, and Dwight returned first with empty hands. "I found nothing.

Pam soon emerged, holding a case of bullets. "I found this in the trash," she said, handing them to Inspector Brown. "It was a mess in there."

"That rules out Michael," Dwight then deduced. "Though I knew all along it couldn't have been you, sir."

"Yeah yeah," Michael waved him off.

Oscar cleared his throat and spoke up, "When you fire a gun, don't you have some sort of residue on you from firing it? I saw that on 'Law & Order'."

"Exactly," Phyllis smiled. "Ladies, show your hands."

Angela, Kelly and Holly did so, showing that Angela and Kelly were wearing clean gloves and Holly did not, her hands bare and clean of any powder. "Thank you, Holly." Phyllis thanked her. "You're innocent."

"I knew that all along," Holly replied, joining Michael at his side.

In his talking head, Stanely told the camera, "I wasn't surprised that Kelly and Angela were the last two uncleared suspects. I always thought they were crazy."

"I don't know why I'm not cleared yet," Angela said with her arms now crossed. "I didn't murder Jon."

"Be patient, pookie," Andy told her. "I believe you."

"Thank you." She glared at Phyllis who took her sweet time looking over her notes.

"Well?" Stanley tried to hurry her.

"I don't have anything else in my notes," Phyllis admitted.

"Time is ticking, gumshoes," Inspector Brown tapped his watch. "You must figure out who did it in less than five minutes."

"We need one more clue," Phyllis thought out loud. An imaginery lightbulb lit up above her head and she asked, "Inspector Brown? May I see those bullets?"

Inspector Brown let her, handing Phyllis the box of bullets needed for the gun. As soon as he handed it to her, Phyllis turned it upside down, the bullets falling onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Dwight asked her. "That's littering."

Phyllis ignored him and shook the box until the final bullet dropped out, as well as a folded piece of paper. "What's that?" Oscar pointed out.

"Our motive," Phyllis reached down and opened it. She read it quickly and smiled. "Our murderer was in love with Jon."

"In love with Jon?" Oscar repeated. "That must mean--"

"Ladies, please empty out your purses," Phyllis requested. "Whoever doesn't have the gun is innocent."

Angela gladly did so, while Kelly immediately reached in and pointed it at Phyllis. "Nobody move!"

"It was you!" Michael gasped. "You killed Jon!"

"Yeah," Kelly answered. "He never tried to talk to me again after I was eliminated and I was getting so mad at him for it. So when I heard about this party, I was like, 'This will be a great time to talk to him', y'know? Well I tried to too, but he continued to shut me down. Something about already having a wife or something. If I couldn't have him, no one can."

"What about Ryan?" Jim scratched his head.

Ignoring him, Kelly stared right at Phyllis. "You figured me out, Phyllis. Sorry that it has to end like this."

"No!" Dwight shouted, getting into a run towards the murderer.

"Dwight, no!" Angela tried to stop him.

Shocked, Kelly dropped the gun, but Dwight still tackled her to the ground. "Let go of me!" Kelly demanded the assistant to the regional manager.

Chuckling, Inspector Brown turned the safety on the gun and took Dwight away from Kelly. "That was a very stupid thing you just did."

"No, I was heroic," Dwight refused to believe him.

"Heroic or not, you've all solved it," a voice made them all turn to Jon, who was now standing onto his feet, brushing himself off.

"You're alive!" Pam smiled.

In his talking head, Stanley grumbled at the reversal.

"This was all a test, and you passed," Jon happily told them. "$50,000 will be added to the pot, bringing the pot to $218,000. Thank you, Kelly, Angela, Meredith, Andy, Holly and Michael for returning once more to help us in this mission."

"Not a problem," Andy said.

"Now unfortunately for one of you, you will be executed tomorrow night," Jon told the six active players. "Enjoy your last few moments with these six, and I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

**Addendum:** So there you go! Two missions all in one update. Hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. Jon's not really dead, Kelly's not really a murderer, and yes, the six executed players wore outfits like the characters from "Clue." Hope you liked this chapter, and read and review. Thanks.

The execution should be up in a couple of days. Before May 30th!


	23. 73 Liar

**Author's Note:** Okay, here we go. The seventh execution. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. Sad face.

**Episode Seven - Smash**

**Part Three - Liar**

On Day 27, after an exhausting set of Missions, the players tried to relax and prepare for the upcoming Quiz. Soon, six would become five. Alone, Phyllis approached Stanley.

"Can I talk to you really quickly?" she asked him.

"I knew Stanley didn't want to be on our coalition anymore, but I needed to try to bring him back," Phyllis said in her talking head. "We've gotten far in this game with each other already. Why change it now?"

"I know I haven't been as productive in the Missions," Phyllis tried to tell Stanley. "But we've gotten this far because of our coalition."

"Yeah," Stanley grumbled, crossing his arms. "So?"

"So if we stick together, we can make the finals," Phyllis tried to convince him.

Stanley took a deep breath before saying, "No. Phyl, you've been a good coalition member, but I know if I want money in this game, you're gonna have to go."

Taken aback, Phyllis simply said, "No, I'm not. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't care what she thought when I said that," Stanley said in his talking head. "I was sick of having to deal with Phyllis, so I cut her loose. I can do well on my own."

"All right, fine," Phyllis held her hands up and began to walk away. "Have it your way, but don't be coming back to me wanting any more information."

"I got all I need up here," Stanley pointed at his head.

Later in the day, the six remaining players sat at a dinner table, anxiously eating their food and nervous about taking the Quiz. Jon then showed up, with a smile on his face. "Hello, everyone."

"Oh God," Oscar moaned, thinking that another twist was in store. "What do you have up your sleeves now?"

"I have nothing up them," Jon insisted, even going so far as to roll up the long sleeves from his jacket. "I have nothing to hide."

"Oh really?" Dwight challenged. "Then who's the Mole?"

Jon simply shrugged his shoulders. "That I can't say."

"Liar."

Jon cleared his throat and joined the players at the dinner table, engaging them in conversation. "I'd like everyone hear to answer a question for me," Jon told them after several minutes of laughter and discussion at the dinner table. "Who here thinks they know who the Mole is?"

Dwight immediately raised his hand, while Phyllis and Stanley reluctantly raised theirs. "Only three of you?" Jon remarked, surprised. "It's halfway through the game and half of you are not sure."

Jim shrugged his shoulders, taking it in stride. "It's difficult to pinpoint one person as the Mole," Jim explained to the host. "Everyone here has done something suspicious, so you have to figure out who's the Mole and who's trying to act like the Mole." Pam nodded her head in agreement at his answer.

"Do you think you three," Jon pointed at Jim, Pam and Oscar, "Are in danger tonight because you're not sure of who the Mole is?"

"Yeah, but everyone else is as well," Oscar answered. "They could be dead wrong and get executed tonight."

"That statement is false," Dwight said. "I will not be executed tonight."

"Really?" Jon tried to goad him. "That's very confident of you."

"Having the fear of being executed is not something I need," Dwight responded. "It's pointless."

"I guess we'll see whether or not you're right," Jon said. "Cheers to the soon-to-be seventh victim of the Mole."

"Cheers," the six players toasted, joining Jon's toast.

* * *

"The Quiz has ten questions on it," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players began the Quiz. "All of which concern about the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be Executed."

01. Is the Mole male or female?

A. Female  
B. Male

02. Did the Mole purchase the pottery that was to be guarded in the "Fortress" Mission?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Dwight was useless in that Mission," Stanley said in his talking head. "Why would you surrender when they were unarmed?"

03. Where did the Mole stand when I introduced the "Fortress" Mission from left to right, from my perspective?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth

Footage shows that the order of the player was Oscar, Stanley, Pam, Jim, Dwight and then Phyllis.

04. In the "Fortress" Mission, did the Mole shoot an intruder?

A. Yes  
B. No

Footage shows that only Jim, Dwight, and Oscar managed to shoot an intruder with their paintball gun.

05. In the "Who Wrote That?" Mission, in what order was the Mole's journal read?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Last

06. In the "Who Wrote That?" Mission, was the Mole's journal taken away from them?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Stanley did not write very nice things in his journal," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I couldn't believe that was what he actually thought of people."

07. In the "Who Wrote That?" Mission, was the passage read from the Mole's journal correctly guessed and earned money for the pot?

A. Yes  
B. No  
C. The Mole's journal was read but no money was earned for the pot

"Jim's journal entry was peculiar," Dwight said in his talking head. "I'm starting to become suspicious of him."

08. When I toasted the players at the start of the "Whodunit?" Mission, where was the Mole standing, from my perspective, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth  
F. Sixth

Footage shows that the order at that time was Phyllis, Pam, Jim, Oscar, Stanley and Dwight.

09. In the "Whodunit?" Mission, did the Mole investigate one of the bathrooms to search for evidence?

A. Yes  
B. No

"I was suspicious that Pam found the bullets but not the note," Oscar said in his talking head. "But I was also suspicious when Phyllis knew there was a note with the bullets."

10. Who is the Mole?

A. Dwight  
B. Jim  
C. Oscar  
D. Pam  
E. Phyllis  
F. Stanley

"I have no idea who the Mole is," Jim admitted in his talking head. "I'm guessing at this point and hoping one of my suspects goes."

* * *

The players were transported to Pula Arch, a monument set at the Main Mall in Gaborone, after taking the Quiz. Jon stood beside a television, currently showing the logo for the show. He nodded his head and said, "Welcome players, to your seventh Execution. You've all finished taking the Quiz and tonight, one of you will be the Mole's seventh victim. I will randomly choose one of you to access their results. If a green thumbprint appears, you are safe. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's latest victim, and you will take your bags and leave the game immediately. Does everyone understand?"

They nodded.

"Okay, let's get started," Jon brought the ceremony to a start. He touched the screen and faces of the six current players were shown. He scanned their faces and chose, "Jim."

Jim watched as Jon touched his picture and his results began loading up. Once it finished, an 'Access Results?' button popped up. "Jim, are you ready to access your results?"

Jim nodded his head and Jon hit the button with his finger. The screen began to flicker and a green thumbprint soon appeared after a couple of seconds. Taking a deep sigh of relief, Jim watched the screne revert back to the current roster of players and his picture was shaded green. "Jim, you are safe," Jon stated. He looked at the group and chose, "Oscar."

He touched Oscar's picture, loading up the accountant's score. Once the 'Access Results?' button appeared, Jon hit it with his finger and seconds later, a green thumbprint appeared. "Oscar, you are safe."

With only four players left to see who was safe and who would be executed, Jon asked, "Who would like to volunteer to see their results?"

Dwight raised his hand with a stern look on his face. "Let's get this over with."

Jon nodded and touched Dwight's picture. The familiar button popped up, which Jon hit. Seconds after the screen loaded up his results, another green thumbprint appeared. "Dwight, you are safe."

"As expected," Dwight said confidently. Stanley rolled his eyes, which Jon caught. "Stanley."

Now annoyed, Stanley could only frown as Jon touched his picture and brought up the 'Access Results?' button. "Stanley, are you ready to access your results?"

"Yeah," Stanley grumbled.

Jon hit the button and several agonizing seconds passed before a thumbprint appeared.

It was red.

"Stanley, you'll need to come with me," Jon immediately went to grab Stanley's bag and escort him away from the other players.

Stanley looked at Phyllis who gave him the stereotypical "I-told-you-so" look, knowing that she was right all along. He turned away, shaking his head and followed Jon to the limousine.

"I'm surprised to see Stanley go," Pam said aloud once the host and the executed player were out of sight. "I thought he'd last a long time."

"He broke our coalition," Phyllis told the group. "And look what happens."

"He was a nice guy," Oscar tried to salvage Stanley's reputation. "Sometime cranky, but nice."

"How was your experience on the show?" Jon asked Stanley once they were outside the limo.

"To tell you the truth," Stanley began to answer the question, "It wasn't as awful as I thought it would be."

Jon smiled. "Good."

"It was worse."

Jon frowned. "Surprised that you made it this far?"

"Not really," Stanley answered. "Though I am surprised that Dwight's still there."

"It was good to have you on the program," Jon stuck his hand out for Stanley to shake.

"Yeah, yeah," Stanley shook his hand then got into the limousine and was driven away from the players and back home to America.

* * *

**Addendum:** Thoughts? Shocked? Surprised? Leave your thoughts in a review! Super quick and easy to do and takes less than a couple of minutes! With that, Episode Seven is finished, and there are only three episodes left before the reunion/finale where we will learn the identity of the Mole and the winner of the whole she-bang. I'm going to try to get Episode Eight up before the end of June, so we'll see how that turns out.


	24. 81 How Much for Your Worthless Nut?

**Author's Note: **Here we go! Going to get this entire episode up by the end of June. Thanks for all the comments.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole. How redundant.

**Episode Eight - The Simple Life**

**Part One - How Much for Your Worthless Nut?**

"Previously on, 'The Mole'," Jon introduced in a voiceover to previous footage. "The teams were given the task to defend a pot."

Dwight perked up at this. "As a volunteer sheriff, I am well equipped to protect anyone or anything. Even crappy pottery."

"And the results were less than satisfactory."

Judging his options, Dwight dropped his gun and held his hands in the air. "We surrender."

"Dwight, they're not armed," Oscar pointed out, but still dropping his gun.

"The team was given another chance by delving into their personal thoughts in their journals."

"I'm now going to read a journal entry from one of your journals," Jon told them.

"Of which some of the things they had to say irked others."

Stanley just shrugged his shoulders in his talking head. "I was tired of her and someone had to say it."

"The team was then invited to a dinner party with some familiar faces."

"'Sup ev'rybody?" Michael greeted them.

"Hi Michael," they unenthusiastically replied back.

"But this wouldn't end well for yours truly."

Cries of surprise from the contestants were uttered before a loud bang and a blood-curdling scream stopped them. The lights came back on after a few moments, and Jon now lied on the ground, his limbs sprawled out.

"Luckily, the team solved my murder and brought the pot to $218,000. They took the quiz, and it was Stanley-"

"Stanley, you'll need to come with me," Jon immediately went to grab Stanley's bag and escort him away from the other players.

"Who fell victim to the Mole. Five suspects remain. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The opening sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to $500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The player's cards appear, showcasing every contestant's name, age, and occupation.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative. - EXECUTED

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative. - EXECUTED

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager. - EXECUTED

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant.

Andy, 35, Regional director. - EXECUTED

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"Stanley was just executed, and even though I was mad at him, I do feel bad about that," Phyllis admitted in her talking head. "But now I'm in the final five. That's great!"

"No, I am not surprised to have lasted this long," Dwight said in his talking head. "I have the skills necessary to win this game, and I will."

"We're down to five, and now I'm getting worried," Oscar said in his talking head. "I have no solid evidence as to who the Mole is."

"If you would have told me earlier I'd be this far, I'd say you were crazy," Jim said in his talking head. "But I'm still here, so I must be doing something right."

"Still being in the game has given me more confidence," Pam revealed in her talking head. "I want to be here all the way to the end."

Day 28 and the group has been transported to Ghanzi in western Botswana. They spend the night in a nearby hotel and are then driven out of Ghanzi into the Kalahari and a bushmen camp at Thakadu.

"This is so wild," Pam looked out of the window of their transport vehicle in awe.

Jon was waiting for them at Thakadu Bush Camp and was standing beside a tall, thin man with a headband around his forehead. The five remaining suspects got out of the vehicle and then stood before Jon and the stranger.

"Hello, everyone," Jon greeted them. "We're here at Thakadu Bush Camp, and with us is Setano, one of the locals here in Botswana. He is a faith healer."

The group waved hello to Setano, though Dwight scoffed after Jon said that Setano was a faith healer.

"I do not believe in holistic medicine," Dwight said in his talking head. "I do not know him, but I know he is a fraud."

"Setano here," Jon continued with his introduction. "Was going to preside over a good luck ritual for the five of you, but his ingredients have gone missing, whether or not by the Mole is anyone's guess. And we're all going to help him. There is a market nearby that will have all the ingredients that you will need. However, you will not be given enough money to purchase all of the items up front. You must try your best to get all the ingredients for Setano in the most efficient way. For every ingredient you obtain, $5,000 will be added to the pot. If you manage to obtain all six of the ingredients, an additional $10,000 will be added to the pot, giving us a grand total of $40,000 at stake."

The group's eyes widened at the large amount of money at stake and Jon walked towards the group with an envelope in hand. He handed the envelope to nearby Pam and said, "Inside that envelope is a list of the ingredients and all the money you have for this mission. You have one hour to go out to the market and come back with as much of the ingredients as you can, and that hour starts now."

The group began to run towards the direction of the market Jon had indicated earlier, trying to save valuable time that they will need later on. The market was soon in sight and the players were confronted with several shacks made of raw materials like clay or wood. Seated on the ground were bushmen and their wives, looking at the group, knowing that they were the ones that would soon be bargaining with them for their goods.

"We're going to need a plan," Oscar told the group.

"Let's split up," Pam suggested. "We each get a cut of the money we have and then trade ourselves."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jim agreed with her plan.

"But what if someone doesn't have enough money to cover their item with their cut?" Phyllis tried to tell them.

Phyllis was all but ignored by the others as Pam began to divvy up the money evenly amongst them. Crossing her arms, Phyllis took the money Pam gave her and immediately started to bargain.

"The players will be buying six different ingredients," Jon explained in a voiceover. "Those six ingredients are: Devil's Claw, an acacia root, Bushman's Poison, hoodia cactus, a mongogo nut and a tsama melon."

Oscar approached an old man who just so happened to have a tsama melon with him. "How much do you want for the melon?" he spoke slowly to the bushman.

The seller held up his hand to show him all five of his fingers outstretched. "Five dollars?" Oscar said with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, because I only-" He stopped when he saw that the merchant made a circle with his other hand and held it beside the five to make fifty. "Had ten dollars," Oscar finished.

At another stall, Jim and Pam were together, trying to negotiate with a man and his acacia root. They both had ten dollars each and decided that they would try to pick up the slack and purchase three of the ingredients. "Can you please take five?" Pam asked the merchant, holding out to him a five dollar bill.

The merchant shook his head, not willing to relinquish his root for five dollars. "We don't have anymore money," Jim lied to the man. "We need that root."

The merchant pointed at the fifteen dollars in Jim's hand. "Oh, this?" Jim held it up. "This is, um, food money."

Pam thought it over. "Maybe we should give him ten," she suggested. "We can get two other items for ten dollars."

"Seven," Jim negotiated.

"Ten," Pam handed the merchant all of her money. "He has a family to take care of, Jim." The merchant handed Pam the root and with a "Thank you," she left. Jim gave a small nervous laugh to the seller then left to go after his girlfriend.

Phyllis tried to negotiate with a woman, looking to acquire her Devil's Claw. "Can I give you anything I have?" she asked, reaching into her backpack that she brought with her. "How about a book?" she held out a romance novel by Angi Morgan.

The woman reached out to grab it and nodded her head. "I'll take this," she spoke in a heavy accent.

"Thank you," Phyllis smiled, taking the Devil's Claw without having to part with any of the money she was given earlier. "That's a really good book," she told her. "You'll love it!"

At another stall, Dwight was trying to get a man to hand him a mongogo nut. "You will hand me that nut for one dollar," Dwight told the man.

The man refused. Dwight reached into his pocket for another dollar and told him, "You will hand me that nut for two dollars." Again, the man refused. "Fine then. How much for your worthless nut?"

"Fifteen."

"Three."

"Fifteen."

"Four."

"Fifteen."

"You drive a hard bargain," Dwight said to him. "Fine, all of it."

The merchant shook his hand and took Dwight's ten dollars, and in return gave him the mongogo nut. "Sucker," Dwight mumbled under his breath, ignoring the fact that he was depleted of all of his money.

"Can I give you my watch?" Oscar asked the same man who was selling a tsama melon. He held the watch out to him, but he shook his head.

Phyllis noticed Oscar trying to negotiate and said, "Do you need more money, Oscar?"

"No, Phyllis, I'm fine," he refused.

Phyllis reached into her pocket to show him the ten dollars she still had. "Do you want twenty?" The merchant nodded, so Phyllis handed him her ten dollars. "Give him your money and let's get out of here."

Oscar begrudgingly handed the merchant his ten dollars and got a tsama melon. "There. I'll go grab Dwight."

Phyllis found Jim and Pam close by at another stall as they tried to negotiate with a man and his hoodia cactus. "We really should be going soon you two," she told them. "We don't want to be disqualified."

Pam checked the time on her watch. "Crap, she's right, Jim."

"But we can get this cactus," Jim told her. "Please, I only have ten dollars."

"Only ten?" Phyllis overheard.

"I thought maybe we could get a deal on the other two," Pam explained to Phyllis. "Sorry."

"Uh huh," Phyllis narrowed her eyes at the receptionist. "Jim, if he won't take the ten dollars, then just walk away."

"Please," Jim pleaded to the man.

"I need to make a living," the bushman told Jim. "It is too little, but I have to feed my family somehow."

"Thank you so much," Jim reached to grab the cactus. "Come on, let's go."

The bushman stared as Jim jogged away, a little resentful of the American.

"We're all out of money?" Phyllis asked Jim.

He nodded. "I think that's everything we can get."

Oscar brought Dwight over, who was closely inspecting his mongogo nut. "I paid ten dollars for this?" he emphasised the fact that he only paid for one nut.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Phyllis rushed them along. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the woman who had sold her the Devil's Claw earlier to be ripping up the pages in her novel in order to keep a fire burning. "Hey!"

"Not now, Phyl," Oscar pulled her back.

The group ran back to Setano and Jon, who was watching the time on his watch. Once they all arrived, he greeted with, "Got here just in the nick of time. All right, it's time to hand to Setano the ingredients you collected."

Oscar approached the faith healer first and handed him a tsama melon. "That's $5,000 for the pot," Jon announced.

Pam smiled as she gave Setano the acacia root. "Another $5,000."

Dwight all but threw the mongogo nut into Setano's outstretched hand. "With attitude, $5,000 more will be added to the pot."

Phyllis with a frown on her face handed Setano the Devil's Claw. "Why the long face, Phyllis? I hear you got him the Devil's Claw for free."

"Yes, but now my favorite book is kindling," she answered.

"Kindling it may be, but it's a worthy sacrifice, as $5,000 will be added to the pot.

Lastly, Jim approached Setano with a hoodia cactus. "Anything else, Jim?" Jon asked him.

Jim shook his head. "Couldn't afford the last one."

"Okay." Jim joined the rest of the group and Jon said, "Good work, team. $25,000 will be added to the pot, bringing it to a total of $243,000. And since we weren't able to give Setano all six of his ingredients, he will not be using them for your good luck ritual."

Dwight smiled at the satisfaction of not being exposed to an experience that was not like his own back at Schrute Beet Farms. "But he didn't need them anyway," Jon smiled. "Setano, the floor is yours."

Accompanied with music and several others, Setano began to dance for the group's good luck, it being the custom to the local bushmen in Ghanzi. The group revelled in the performance and smiled at this man's sincere wish for good fortune upon them.

"That was a lot of fun," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I never would have experienced that back at home, so that was quite fun."

When a bushman motioned for Dwight to join them in the dance, he instantly refused. "No." The bushman refused to take that as an answer and motioned for him to join them again. "I said, 'no'."

"Join them, Dwight," Pam smiled.

"I will not allow myself into a situation that will cause-" he wasn't able to finish his thought before the bushman grabbed him and placed him right in the middle of the dancing.

"Go, Dwight!" Jim shouted.

At first, Dwight crossed his arms and refused to partake in the ceremony. But after a few moments of coaxing from both the players and the locals, Dwight mimicked the bushman's movements, albeit static and tight. The group got a kick out of the sight of him making a fool of himself, and just for a brief moment in the game, they relaxed and took a break from all the stress.

* * *

**Addendum:** Hope you like Part One! Part Two will be posted soon! Read and review!


	25. 82 I Wish for an Exemption

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going to finish this.

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal. I do not own The Mole or The Office.

**Episode Eight - The Simple Life**

**Part Two - I Wish for an Exemption**

After the experience with the bushmen, the group woke up refreshed in the morning, ready for their thirtieth day in the game. As they were preparing for the day with their usual routines, Oscar was scribbling in his journal, already good to go for today's events.

"Before Stanley was executed, my journal was taken away from me," Oscar reminded the audience in his talking head. "I'm trying to remember everything I wrote down, but it's been very difficult."

Jim noticed Oscar scribbling and said to him, "Trying to catch up?"

Oscar nodded, still transfixed on getting all of his notes transcribed into the new journal. "This sucks," he lamented.

"I can see Oscar being executed next because he doesn't have a journal," Jim said in his talking head. "But I could also be going next because I'm in the same boat."

"Hey, Pam," Jim approached his girlfriend while she was heading out the door to the dining room for breakfast.

"Hey," she smiled. "Need something?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me look at your journal," he asked her. "Mine was taken away from me, so maybe I could use some information from you so we can stick together."

Pam contemplated that for a moment. "Does that mean we're in a coalition?"

Jim gave his signature goofy smile and replied, "I thought we already were in one." Pam raised an eyebrow, leading Jim's smile to slowly fall from his face. "We're not in a coalition together?"

"Of course we are," Pam assured him, giving him some much needed relief. "After the mission, okay?"

"Deal, coalition partner," Jim stuck his hand out.

Pam shook it and held onto it as they walked together to the dining room. They arrived to find the other three just about to be seated and for Jon to enter the room, cutting the light atmosphere of the meal short.

"Hello again, players," Jon greeted them. "Have a seat, I'm hungry."

The players reluctantly did so, wondering what exactly was going on. Jon entertained the players with light conversation, not at all concerned with the game at the moment.

"Something was definitely up with Jon," Phyllis said in her talking head. "He was actually being kind to us."

After minutes of eating and conversation, Jon brought up a new topic for them to discuss. "Before we begin the day, I need to know something from you all," he told them. He pointed at the person to his left, which was Pam, and asked, "What do you want in this game?"

With only a couple seconds of thought she answered, "The identity of the Mole."

"Good answer," he said. Jon went down the line, asking the same question to all of them. "Jim? What do you want in this game?"

"My old journal," Jim answered.

"Oscar?"

"Same as Jim," Oscar answered.

Jon tilted his head at Phyllis who answered, "To win the game."

"Don't we all," Jon commented. "Dwight?"

"I wish for an exemption," Dwight answered truthfully. "Even if I do not need it."

"Then congratulations, Dwight," Jon stuck his hand out to the assistant to the regional manager. "You will be the only one competing for an exemption in this next mission since you were the only one who said they wanted one."

In her talking head, Pam's jaw was to the ground. "I was furious that Dwight had the chance at an exemption. It's not right."

"Dwight, I will need you to stay behind," Jon ordered him. "For the rest of you, head out into the van where you will drive to your next mission. Good luck."

Jim, Oscar, Pam and Phyllis all glared at Dwight as they left him with the host, angry that they were not allowed the opportunity for an exemption because they never said it. Dwight stared at Jon, waiting for further instruction. "What is the meaning of keeping me behind?"

Jon smiled devilishly and answered, "Just giving you the information that you will need for your mission for an exemption."

"My mission is to win money for the pot," Dwight restated what he believed in.

"So you don't want an exemption?" the host asked the suspect.

"I do not need it, for I know who the Mole is," Dwight answered.

Jon shrugged his shoulders. "You could still be wrong though."

"I am never wrong," he shot back, sure of himself.

"All right, all right," the host held up his hands, backing off from suggesting Dwight was wrong. "But you will need to know this unless you change your mind."

Dwight looked away as if the fruit bowl at the center of the breakfast table was the most fascinating thing in the world before looking back at the host, paying close attention to what he had to say.

* * *

As the group sans Dwight drove in a van with Oscar at the wheel, Jon explained to Dwight in a voiceover the nature of the mission.

"The team is currently driving towards the Okavango Delta," Jon explained in a voiceover as the van drove down a lonely road. Green vegetation began to pop up along the side of the road as well as ponds and lakes of water. "The Okavango Delta is the world's largest inland delta and at this current time, it is at its largest."

"The Okavango Delta is diverse in wildlife," Jon elaborated. "There are over four hundred species of birds that call the delta home, and it also houses the lechwe antelope, the most populous animal here at the delta."

"Look, look," Pam pointed out the window to Jim, who was sitting next to her in the van. Jim looked outside the window to find a male lechwe antelope jumping over a small rivulet in a single bound.

"Very cool," Jim grinned. "Our first animal sighting here in Botswana."

The van continued to drive down the road as Dwight said to Jon in a voiceover, "Why are you telling me this nonsense?"

Annoyed, Jon answered, "Because that's where they will be stranded."

"Stranded?"

At that moment, the van Oscar was driving began to sputter. Smoke began to billow out from the cracks of the hood and little by little the van began to slow down. "Oh no," Oscar said once the van began to break down. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

"Somewhere in the Okavango Delta, your friends-" Jon saw the look on Dwight's face and changed his word choice, "Colleagues."

"There you go."

"Will be stranded in the Okavango Delta. Your job will be to find them."

The group got out of the van and coughed as the smoke from the hood began to impede on their breathing. Waving the smoke away briefly, Oscar approached the hood of the car and popped it open. "Does anyone know how to fix a vehicle?" he asked them.

"You'd think production would spring for a van that wouldn't break down," Jim joked. He looked at the ltwo cameraman with them and could tell they were scowling at that comment. "Sorry."

"Guys, are we stranded out here?" Phyllis asked her three current companions.

None of them answered her question, unsure themselves of the correct answer.

"I can easily accomplish this mission," Dwight told Jon. "I work search and rescue as a volunteer sheriff's deputy all the time."

"See, that's the thing," Jon pointed to him. "You will be given a map to drive out to their location. Indicated on that map are two options, clearly marked with what lies at the end of the trail. At one end are your colleagues and $30,000. At the other end is an exemption. It's your choice which you value more."

"What happens if I took the exemption?" Dwight asked, briefly entertaining the notion of taking the free pass.

Jon grinned. "They'll stay stranded out there for the night. They will return tomorrow for the next quiz and execution. The car is waiting out there for you." Jon tossed Dwight the car key. The player caught it and heard Jon say, "Choose wisely. You have thirty minutes."

Dwight walked out of the hotel and to the parked car outside and got in. He didn't hesitate to turn the key and start the car up, his decision seemingly already made up.

Back at the Okavango Delta, deep in the world's largest inland delta, the four stranded players were trying to find the problems that they needed to fix. "A tire's flat," Phyllis pointed out.

"That's just great," Oscar sighed as he was helping Jim look under the hood. "Find a jack and a spare."

"I know that," Phyllis rolled her eyes and went to the back of the van to the trunk to see if a spare and a jack was there for her to use.

Pam stood on the sidelines, watching Jim and Oscar work on the car. The sun beating down on her, she said, "I'm just going to get in the car real quick."

"Okay," Jim agreed.

Pam got into the passenger's seat and reclined the seat back, relaxing. Phyllis noticed this and said, "Hey, Pam?" The receptionist looked behind her to see Phyllis's face and was asked, "Can you look up there to see if there's a spare tire or a jack for me?"

"Sure," she agreed. She scanned the floor of the van and found nothing Phyllis requested. On a whim, she opened the glove box to see if for some reason a jack was inside and only found a sealed envelope with the logo for the show printed on the front. "Hey guys," she called out to the toiling Jim and Oscar. "I found something."

"A cell phone so we can call for help?" Jim wisecracked.

"No," she answered, taking the envelope out and getting out of the car. "I think it's from Jon."

Their interests piqued, Oscar, Jim and Phyllis joined Pam at her side as she opened the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read aloud, "'Good day, players. At the moment, you are stranded in the Okavango Delta and your van has died down. Luckily for you, one among you has not been stranded with you. Like you've heard earlier, Dwight has been given a chance at an exemption. I might have neglected to tell him this little piece of information; you can impede on it. Right now, there are four main problems to the vehicle that plagues you from returning back to the hotel. Leaving it to Dwight to save you can cost you money and the game. Completely fix the car and make your way back to the hotel to take away Dwight's exemption and earn yourselves $30,000 for the pot.'"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Phyllis jumped everyone into action. "Let's get this van fixed."

Jim, Oscar and Pam looked over the vehicle to see anything out of the ordinary while Phyllis began to look closer at the back of the van for a spare tire and jack. By lifting up a secret compartment in the back, Phyllis found a tire and jack waiting for him. "Found the tire and jack!" Phyllis called out to them, earning help from Oscar. They both began to change the flat tire and crossed off one item on the metaphorical list that they needed to complete.

"We'll have to focus at the hood of the car," Pam pointed out to them. "What's wrong there?"

"I don't know," Jim admitted, walking with Pam to the hood of the car so he could get a closer look at it. "I think the car was overheated before."

"Well how do we cool it down?" she asked him.

Jim tried to recall what his father taught him about fixing cars and said, "Pam, I need you to find me some coolant."

"Coolant?"

"Yeah. That might fix the problem," Jim told her.

"All right," she shrugged her shoulders, not looking into the van for coolant.

"Did anyone check to how much gas we had?" Oscar asked Phyllis once they had finished changing the tire.

Phyllis shrugged her shoulders. "You think we might need to fill it?"

Oscar peered into the window to check to see that they did in fact need more gasoline. "Yeah, we need it. Hopefully someone will pass us soon and we can get some gas from them."

"Or we have a canister," Phyllis pointed out. "We'll have to look for it."

Oscar looked up at the hood of the car to find Jim inspecting it. Not wanting to intrude, he followed Phyllis's instruction to find a plastic gas canister full of fuel that they could use.

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the road, Dwight followed the map out deep into the Okavango Delta, not taking notice of the wildlife and diversity around him. It reminded him of a marshier and wetter beet farm. Nothing spectacular about it.

Dwight could see the fork in the round approach him and he stopped right in the middle of the road. He looked one more time at the map, making sure he was orientated enough to make the decision he wanted. He discerned the correct result he would have if he went left and the same with the right. But now that the decision was right in front of him, he began to waver. "Wavering is for the weak," he said aloud, but not necessarily believing in it.

Changing his mind, he turned right and never looked back.

At the stranded van, progress had been made. Two objectives were now completed; Pam had found the coolant and given it to Jim, who had used it to stop the vehicle from overheating. Just as Jim finished completing the second task, Phyllis found a canister of gasoline, hiding underneath one of the seats. "I found it, Oscar," she told him, getting out of the car with canister in hand. "You go help Jim."

Nodding his head, Oscar went to the hood to help the assistant regional manager while Phyllis began to pour the fuel inside the canister into the tank of the van. Victory in sight, Jim was eager to find the final task they needed to check off their list.

"What about the air conditioning?" Pam asked him.

"What about it?" Jim said back.

"Is it broken?"

"I don't know. We just had our windows down when we were driving out here," Jim recalled. He and Oscar began to poke at the interior of the car, trying to figure out how one would fix the air conditioning under the hood of the car. For minutes they searched until Jim gave up. "I don't think it's the air conditioning."

"Well it's something," Pam insisted. "We might not have long to figure it out."

"The oil," Phyllis snapped her fingers, a sudden burst of inspiration. "Check to see if we're low on it."

Jim used a dipstick to gauge how much oil the van had and saw that they were in fact low on it. "Guys, we need to find the oil. Now."

"Actually, I don't think we have to," Oscar pointed out to the group.

The group followed Oscar's outstretched finger as he pointed to a speck of black on the horizon. It grew with every passing second until it took the shape of a jeep. The windshield was blacked out, so no one could see who was inside. "It's Dwight!" Pam exclaimed, ecstatic. "I can't believe I'm so happy to see Dwight!"

"Same here, Beesley," Jim smiled.

The group cheered when the jeep came to a stop and the door on the driver's side opened up. A foot stuck out from under it and they wanted to know whose foot it was. The man behind the wheel got out of the car and slammed the door, revealing his identity to the group.

It was Jon.

"Jon?" Oscar asked, confused.

"What's going on? Where's Dwight?" Phyllis began to ask questions.

Jon held his hand up and began to explain, "You all remember the note in the glove box, right?" The group nodded their heads. "In order for you to win money and negate Dwight's exemption, you either had to fix the car yourself or have Dwight give up his exemption." They understood so far. "And I am here because Dwight decided to take the exemption."

In a split screen, Dwight stopped the vehicle he was driving in and got out. Right in the middle of the Okavango Delta was a table. On that table was an envelope, marked "exemption." Content with his decision, Dwight retrieved the envelope and read aloud, "'Congratulations, you have won the final exemption in the game. Enjoy your night at the hotel and being in the final four.'" A wry smile growing on his face, he pocketed his exemption and got back in the automobile to drive back to the hotel.

"That little-" Phyllis stopped herself from saying something she would regret.

Jon smiled at Phyllis's reaction. "Because Dwight took the exemption, the pot remains at $243,000, and you will remain stranded out here."

Jim did a double take. "Wait, what?"

"You're not," Pam gasped.

Jon grinned from ear to ear as he told them, "You will be picked up in the morning. Have fun."

"You son of a-" Phyllis stopped herself again, angry as hell at the turn of events.

"Bye," he waved as he got back into the jeep and made a U-turn to head back to the hotel, leaving the quartet in the middle of the Okavango Delta.

* * *

**Addendum:** Cruel? Funny? Awesome? Leave your comments in a review! Part Three will be up very soon.


	26. 83 No More Stress and Drama

**Author's Note:** Part Three now up! We've got two episodes to go before the reunion where we find out who is the winner, who is the runner-up and who is the Mole! So excited!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Office or The Mole.

**Episode Eight - The Simple Life**

**Part Three - No More Stress and Drama**

"This is just great," Oscar moaned as he, Jim, Phyllis and Pam began to clean out the van for extra room. "We have no food, no water, no shelter, and I don't have my journal with me."

"It could be worse," Jim tried to lighten the mood. "We could be stuck with Dwight."

Back at the hotel, Dwight was writing in his journal with a beverage nearby on an end table. He said what he was writing out loud, and they weren't particularly about the game. "'You're a Cylon'," he read out as he wrote. "'"The blonde is innocent. Send Andy-I mean, the toaster to the airlock!" Commander Schrute commanded.'"

Jon walked to the doorway and was about to engage in a conversation with Dwight before hearing his sample of writing. He slowly backed away from the doorway and didn't want to know what the assistant to the regional manager was writing about.

Night began to fall in Botswana, and the stranded quartet were huddled in the van, staying inside and not exposed to the elements. But the few bugs that managed to make their way inside the van were vicious. "Get off of me!" Phyllis yelped, swatting at a fly and missing Oscar's head.

"I'm totally going to get Jon for this," Oscar grumbled. "Can't we just have a book or something to read?"

"Would you like a dramatic reading of the driver's manual?" Pam asked sarcastically as she opened the glovebox to reveal a thick booklet.

Briefly considering it, Oscar declined. "Sorry, not interesting enough."

"The night in the van was horrible," Pam said in her talking head. "It was cramped and uncomfortable. And I swore I heard something stirring out in the wild."

With darkness surrounding and encompassing the van, Pam's eyes were wide as she looked outside, sure that she heard something. "Jim, Jim wake up."

"Mmm," Jim stirred in his sleep, his head rolling to his other shoulder as he slept in the driver's seat.

"Jim!" she poked his shoulder.

He woke up and stretched his long arms backward, nearily missing the secretary. "What do you want?" he asked groggily.

"I thought I heard something," she told him, pointing out the window. "Are there lions out here?"

"There are no lions out there," Jim answered, surprised he was even having to say those words and not being worried.

"Are you sure?" she asked him again.

Phyllis, who had since awakened in the seat next to her told her in the politest way she could, "Pam, be quiet and go to sleep."

Shocked to be told to stop talking to her boyfriend, Pam was momentarily silenced as Phyllis said, "Thank you," and lied her head back down to rest.

Pam looked at her boyfriend and saw him trying to stifle a laugh. "Phyllis owned you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and tried to go back to sleep, somewhat comforted that Jim was close to her.

The sun rose hours later, and the stranded quartet were tired and sore from spending the previous day and night cooped up in the van. Oscar was the first to wake up and he got out of the vehicle to stretch.

"I can't wait to get back to civilization," Oscar said in his talking head. "No more warm temperatures and no more stress and drama."

The four of them waited for about an hour before another van drove up to them. "Thank goodness," Pam smiled as the driver revealed himself to be from production and they were taking them back to the hotel.

"I hope we're still going to have breakfast," Phyllis said, touching her grumbling stomach.

They piled into the van and soon were back at the hotel. Jon greeted them at the entrance and tried to engage in conversation with them. "Hello, players." They promptly walked past him as if he wasn't even there, tired of him already. "'Why, hello Jon!'" he said to make himself feel better.

* * *

Hours later after the players were fully rested and ready to take the quiz, they joined Jon at the dining room table for dinner. Jon tried to keep conversation light, though no one was really talking. "I see no one is talking," he pointed out after a lull. "Is everyone worried about the next execution?"

"I'm not worried," Dwight told him. "I'm immune."

Phyllis rolled her eyes and Jon caught that. "Something on your mind, Phyllis?"

Now a little sheepish, Phyllis hesitantly admitted, "Well, it's strange that Dwight always says he knows who the Mole is, but he'll go for an exemption."

"We're going to be down to four in the next round though," Jon pointed out.

"I made the best move for me that will keep me in this game," Dwight told her, stabbing his slab of beef with a fork. "And that involved myself retrieving an exemption."

"But you know who the Mole is," she continued. "So you would be safe anyway. You would only want the exemption if you weren't sure."

"Are you unsure of who the Mole is?" Jon asked Dwight.

Dwight did not falter in his next statement, "I am very confident in who the Mole is. But if I wish some of my stronger competition to be executed tonight because I was not there to take the quiz, then I will take it."

Phyllis squinted her eyes at him, a little irked by his reply. "Fair enough," she told him insincerely.

"You're awfully quiet there, Pam," Jon said to her.

Pam yawned. "Just tired Jon, that's all."

"Tired enough that you think you'll do poorly on the quiz?"

"Jon, I think I'll do just fine on the quiz, tired or not tired," she answered with a little bit.

"Beesly letting out her bad side," Jim laughed. "I love it."

"Oscar?" Jon interrupted Oscar from his journal-writing. "Something on your mind?"

"Nope," he answered automatically.

Jon decided to have a little fun with this. "Are you thinking about who the Mole is?"

"No."

"No?"

Oscar looked up, confused. "What are we talking about?"

"What do you think of Manute Bol?" Jon asked.

"What's a Manute Bol?" he asked the host, oblivious to the fact that Manute Bol was a basketball in the NBA and wasn't really the main subject of Jon's first question to him.

"And with that, I propose a toast," Jon held up his glass. "To the Mole's next victim, bringing us down to only four."

The players toasted as well, as good as a send-off they could afford to whoever among them would be the next to go.

* * *

"The Quiz has ten questions on it," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players began the Quiz. "All of which concern about the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be Executed."

01. Is the Mole male or female?

A. Female  
B. Male

"It could still be a man or a woman at this point now that we're almost even," Pam said in her talking head. "I'm not ruling anyone out based on gender."

02. In the "Faith Healer" mission, where was the Mole standing at the start of the mission, from my perspective, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth  
E. Fifth

Footage from earlier in the episode shows that the order was Pam, Jim, Oscar, Dwight then Phyllis.

03. In the "Faith Healer" mission, was the Mole paired up with another person as they shopped in the market at Thakadu?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Jim and Pam are always together in the missions, so it's almost as if they're the same person," Phyllis said in her talking head. "And if one of them is the Mole, then they are both Moles."

04. In the "Faith Healer" mission, how much money did the Mole use to purchase their item?

A. $20  
B. $10  
C. $0

"Oscar wasn't able to negotiate to at least ten dollars with his merchant," Dwight said in his talking head. "I at least made a good deal with my purchase."

05. In the "Faith Healer" mission, what item did the Mole purchase?

A. Devil's Claw  
B. Acacia root  
C. Bushman's Poison  
D. Hoodia cactus  
E. Mongogo nut  
F. Tsama melon

"Did it really have to cost Dwight ten dollars for one nut?" Jim asked in his talking head to himself. "Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough."

06. At the breakfast table before the start of the "Stranded" mission, what did the Mole want in the game?

A. An exemption  
B. To win the game  
C. Their old journal back  
D. The identity of the Mole

07. In the "Stranded" mission, how many tasks did the Mole complete to try to fix the van?

A. Two  
B. One  
C. None  
D. The Mole was not transported in the van that broke down

"Phyllis seemed to be able to find and point out a lot of the stuff we needed almost immediately," Oscar recalled in his talking head. "She could be just that lucky, or she had insider information."

08. At the conclusion of the "Stranded" mission, where did the Mole sleep?

A. In a van  
B. In a hotel

"Pam kept waking us up in the middle of the night," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Maybe that was her draining us so we would do poorly on the next quiz."

09. To date, has the Mole received an exemption?

A. Yes  
B. No

"Dwight is the King of Exemptions, but he always says that he knows who the Mole is," Oscar said in his talking head. "I think he's talking out of his rear end if you ask me.

10. Who is the Mole?

A. Dwight  
B. Jim  
C. Oscar  
D. Pam  
E. Phyllis

* * *

The players were now at Ghanzi Craft, the site for eighth execution in the game. They sat in chairs out in the open, waiting for Jon to show up and initiate the execution. Before they could become antsy, he joined them and stood beside a television with a green thumbprint on it. "Welcome players, to Ghanzi Craft and your eighth execution."

Some of them nodded their heads, acknowledging Jon's greeting. "Tonight, one of you will become the Mole's eighth victim. Dwight, since you won an exemption in this round, you cannot be executed tonight."

Dwight smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Jon."

The host continued with, "I will randomly choose someone to access their results and either a green or red thumbprint will appear. If a green thumbprint appears, then that means that person is safe. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, then that person is the Mole's eighth victim and they must leave the game immediately. Does everyone understand?"

Familiar to the procedure, they nodded their heads. With a grin, Jon said, "Let's get started then." He brought up a screen on the computer that had the five remaining player's faces on it. Dwight's icon was outlined in green, meaning that he was safe. The rest, however, did not have this outline. Jon looked at the faces of the players and selected, "Phyllis."

Jon touched Phyllis's picture with his finger and after several seconds of loading, an "Access Results" button appeared. "Phyllis, are you ready to access your results?"

"Yes," Phyllis replied, wanting to get this over with.

Jon hit the button and the screen began to flicker and load up her results. Seconds later, a green thumbprint showed up. "Phyllis, you are safe," Jon told her. With a huge sigh of relief, Phyllis relaxed in her seat.

"Three people left," Jon said out loud. "Oscar," he chose next, touching his picture on the screen. The "Access Results" button popped up after several seconds of loading and Jon asked once more, "Oscar, are you ready to access your results?"

Oscar nodded and watched as Jon hit the button and his results came up onto the screen after ten seconds.

The thumbprint was red.

"Oscar, you'll need to come with me," Jon broke away from the screen to grab Oscar's bag and lead him away from the others. The group was stunned at his departure, Pam's jaw dropping to the ground.

"I thought I would have been gone tonight," she confessed to the group. "And Oscar would be safe. Maybe even win."

"He got his journal taken away," Phyllis reminded the group. "That could have caused him to lose."

"And I'm next," Jim joked, cracking a smile.

"I'll see to it that you do," Dwight told him coldly.

Ignoring him, Jim said, "Oscar's a cool guy. We're definitely going to miss him, even if he was a huge threat."

At the same time, away from the other players, Jon and Oscar were standing beside a limousine. "Are you surprised that you're standing here right now?" the host asked the freshly executed player.

"Kind of," Oscar admitted. "I just couldn't get over the fact that my journal was gone, and I spent so much time focusing on trying to transcribe my notes from memory to my new journal that I didn't observe any of the other players in this round."

"And that's what you think led to your execution," Jon stated.

Oscar nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"It was nice having you, man," Jon shook his hand. "Even if I was torturing you guys."

"Same here," Oscar laughed as he got into the limousine with his luggage. Jon closed the door and the limo drove off, leaving just the four remaining players behind in Botswana.

* * *

**Addendum:** RIP, Manute Bol.

Read and review! It's the Final Four! The finale's coming soon! Can you feel the excitement! :D


	27. 91 Oh Oh No Oh No Oh No!

**Author's Note: **Well, Anxious, hope you like the ninth episode being posted now. :3 The last episode before the finale and then the reunion. Your questions will soon be answered once we are down to the Final Three! :D Keep on up with the reviews. They make me happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mole or The Office.

**Episode Nine - The Break-Up**

**Part One - Oh Oh No Oh No Oh No!**

"Previously on, 'The Mole'," Jon began to introduce in a voiceover coupled with previous footage, "The players had to go shopping for a bushman."

"The players will be buying six different ingredients," Jon explained in a voiceover. "Those six ingredients are: Devil's Claw, an acacia root, Bushman's Poison, hoodia cactus, a mongogo nut and a tsama melon."

"Five dollars?" Oscar said with a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, because I only-had ten dollars."

"Phyllis managed to save her money."

"Thank you," Phyllis smiled, taking the Devil's Claw.

"While others squandered it."

"You drive a hard bargain," Dwight said to the merchant. "Fine, all of it."

"And $25,000 was added to the pot. The next morning, Pam and Jim formed a coalition," Jon continuted in his voiceover.

"Maybe I could use some information from you so we can stick together," Jim approached Pam.

Pam contemplated that for a moment. "Does that mean we're in a coalition?"

"At the breakfast table, Dwight earned the opportunity to earn an exemption."

"I was furious that Dwight had the chance at an exemption. It's not right," Pam confessed in her talking head.

"The remaining four found themselves stranded in the Okavango Delta, their mission to rescue themselves."

"Can you look up there to see if there's a spare tire or a jack for me?" Phyllis asked Pam.

"And Dwight had to make the decision whether or not to take to the exemption."

Dwight turned right and never looked back.

"Unable to rescue themselves, the group lost $30,000, Dwight kept his exemption, and they had to spend the night in the Okavango Delta."

"I thought I heard something," Pam told Jim in the middle of the night.

"Going into the quiz, both Oscar and Jim were at disadvantages for having their journals taken away from them, but it was Oscar who fell victim to the Mole."

"Oscar, you'll need to come with me," Jon ordered.

"Now four suspects remain. Dwight, Jim, Pam and Phyllis. Who is the Mole?"

* * *

The opening sequence begins. The graphics have a green background, and silhouettes of the contestants around parts of a city street, spying on the other's every move.

"Twelve players, eleven weeks, one winner, taking home up to $500,000. But one player's being paid to deceive the others and sabotage the missions. That player is the Mole. The player that figures out who the Mole is and does the best job of tracking and remembering their every move wins the money. Can you figure it out? Who is the Mole?" Jon's voice says throughout the video.

The player's cards appear, showcasing every contestant's name, age, and occupation.

Meredith, 47, Supplier relations representative. - EXECUTED

Stanley, 46, Sales representative. - EXECUTED

Jim, 28, Assistant regional manager.

Phyllis, 44, Sales representative.

Holly, 39, Human resources representative. - EXECUTED

Dwight, 29, Sales representative.

Michael, 44, Regional manager. - EXECUTED

Angela, 31, Accounting supervisor. - EXECUTED

Kelly, 27, Customer service representative. - EXECUTED

Oscar, 40, Accountant. - EXECUTED

Andy, 35, Regional director. - EXECUTED

Pam, 29, Receptionist.

* * *

"Oscar's gone," Pam frowned in her talking head. "He was so nice and really would have made a run for the win."

"I am sure I know who the Mole is," Dwight said in his talking head. "They have yet to make their presence known to everybody, so I must make sure no one else knows who they are."

"I'm still here with Pam, so I'm happy," Jim said in his talking head. "Being in the final four blows my mind."

"The finish line is in sight and I have to run over one last hurdle," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I know I can do it."

A graphic shows that the suspects have now been moved from Ghanzi to Maun, Botswana on Day 32. The next morning, Pam met with Jim outside the hotel, away from Phyllis and Dwight.

"I can't believe we're still here together," Jim said to her once she arrived, taking a deep sigh of relief. "The final four."

Pam smiled at him. "The final four."

"I'm sure Pam is not the Mole," Jim said in his talking head. "If she was, how would I be here so long? And I would definitely know it was her."

"Who is your top suspect?" Jim asked Pam.

"You," Pam confessed. Catching Jim's surprised look she giggled. "I'm just joking with you. You couldn't be the Mole."

"Oh really?" Jim straighed up his posture. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know," Pam shrugged her shoulders. "You have an honest face."

"And are you sure it's not a front for the perfect conman?" Jim replied mysteriously.

Pam laughed in his face, knowing full and well the person that she loved the most out here couldn't be the person that sabotaged the missions. "I'm sorry, Jim. But no."

A little preturbed, Jim followed Pam back inside the hotel and it was now breakfast. Dwight and Phyllis were already at the breakfast table with Jon at the head of it. A little surprised, Jim asked the host once he sat, "Do we have a mission today?"

"Kind of," Jon answered, spreading a bit of honey onto a slice of bread. "We're going on a little road trip."

"But we just had one," Phyllis pointed out them already having spent a day travelling from Ghanzi to Maun.

"It's just a little drive," Jon assured them. "Now be ready in ten minutes. We need to be on the road soon."

"Something was up Jon's sleeve when he kept rushing us," Phyllis said in her talking head. "But he's usually like that, so I wasn't that surprised."

Hours later, the group emerged from their van to an arid space. The ground was cracked and worn, and seemed to expand out for miles and miles. Jon stood before them about ten feet away and said, "And then, there were four. Welcome players, to the Makgadikgadi Pans."

"The Mah-hottie-hottie-what?" Phyllis tried to recite back.

"The Makgadikgadi Pans," Jon continued, "Is one of the world's largest salt pans. As you can tell it's very dry and arid."

"That's redundant," Dwight pointed out the adjectives.

Ignoring him, Jon further explained. "This is where you all will compete in your next Mission. A mission called-" He was interrupted by the revving of a race car then it speeding towards them from their left. It zoomed past them then made a sharp turn and stopped. "Speed Racer."

The group applauded as the driver of the racecar got out and bowed as he joined Jon's side. "This here is Ross Branch, one of Botswana's premier race car drivers, who will tell you about your next mission."

"Hello everyone," the race car driver spoke with an accent. "Today you will be driving across the pan in this race car in a time trial. You all will get a test run and then take a turn on the course. If you all finish below the combined time trial, you will earn $40,000 for the pot."

"I'm very scared at this task," Phyllis said in her talking head. "We could crash very easily."

"The pans are very delicate and can break from the weight of the car," Ross Branch explained to the group. "So you must be very careful."

"And don't worry, paramedics are standing by in case anything should go wrong," Jon assured the players.

"What do you mean you have paramedics standing by just in case?" Phyllis spoke up. "You wouldn't need them if the task was safe to begin with."

"Phyllis," Dwight tried to calm down her down. "We will be fine."

Phyllis crossed her arms and was not as confident.

"I am concerned that Phyllis will not be able to complete this mission," Dwight said in his talking head. "But Phyllis never makes much of an effort to complete any mission, so it was nothing I haven't already seen before."

Moments later, Jim was the first player to test drive the race car and the course with Ross Branch communicating with Mr. Halpert by a radio. "Sharp turn coming up," he told Jim.

Jim executed the turn perfectly and continued his way down the course, meandering around the cones and the tight turns that he had to make. After his test run, Jim stuck his head out and cried out to the group, "That was sweet!"

"Oh, I had a blast," Jim said in his talking head. "Driving around in fast cars for money? That's a pretty good way to earn some dough."

Dwight and Pam were next to test run the race car, with Dwight taking care to note the appropriate times to decelerate while Pam tried to effectively meander the course. Phyllis, however, was the one that drew concern from the others when she took to the course slowly.

"I was hesitant, that's all," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I'm not going to be like Mario Andretti right off the gate."

After the group test drove the car, Jon gathered them together again to further explain the rules. "Now that you've all test drove this bad boy, it's time to begin the actual mission. You will all buzz through the course and will try to get a combined time of 10:40, making it an average time for all of you of 2:40. It's perfectly doable, so you all should have no problem completing this."

The group collectively glanced at Phyllis, who was still a little nervous about being behind the wheel of this fast car. "$40,000 is up for grabs," Jon broke off their glances to Phyllis and back to him. "Jim, you're first."

"Good luck, Jim!" Pam said to him, clapping for him as he approached the car to get inside and start his run.

Jim gave a thumbs up to his girlfriend and started preparing to take his dangerous drive. After putting on a jumpsuit and helmet, he got behind the wheel and took a deep breath as Jon said over the radio, "Ready Jim?"

"Oh yeah," Jim nodded.

"Get ready in three...two...one...GO!"

Jim revved up his engine and began his time trial, zooming straight through and then hit his first turn. On the sidelines, Pam nervously watched. Jim successfully hit the first turn and as he approached the second, he began to swerve. "Oh oh no oh no oh no!" Pam exclaimed.

"I was thinking that he was about to spin out and crash," Pam said in her talking head, still shook up.

Jim was able to correct himself, though he did lose several seconds correcting himself. He took more of a precaution in the following turns and accelerated as he approached and then crossed, the finish line. "Time!" Jon called. "2:24 seconds."

"Good job, Jim," Pam said once he had rejoined them.

Dwight narrowed his eyes at the recent driver and then admitted in his talking head, "If our, allegedly, best driver only managed to finish sixteen seconds faster, then this wouldn't bode well for the women and he knew it. I suspect sabotage and laziness."

"Next is Pam," Jon chose her next.

"You can do it, Pam!" Jim supported his girlfriend like she had done earlier with him.

She nodded to them and got into the car and was soon ready to go. "Ready, Pam?" Jon spoke to her on the radio.

"As ready as I will ever be," she replied.

"Then three...two...one...GO!"

Pam was off to a quick start, trying to make up some time that Jim could have potentially lost for Phyllis. However that quick start was soon cancelled out by her decelerating into the first turn. From then on, as Pam got out of her turn, she accelerated then decelerated sharply into every turn.

"It looked like her car was jerking the entire time," Phyllis said in her talking head. "Always starting up then stopping, starting then stopping."

Pam crossed the finish line and the group cheered for her once she had exited the car and walked towards them. Jim hugged her tightly and said, "You did great out there, babe."

She smiled at him and turned to find out the results of her run from Jon. "Pam, your time on the course was...2:42."

"Sorry guys," Pam frowned at her time being less than what the average for them should be.

"You all still have fourteen seconds of room, so you're not out of the running yet," Jon reminded them. "Dwight, it is your turn."

Dwight confidently strode to the vehicle and ignored the small support he got.

"When you see danger, it is useless to try to make yourself scared or nervous," Dwight said in his talking head. "So I was very confident."

"Dwight, are you ready?" Jon asked him once he was strapped into the car and ready to go.

"Affirmative."

"In three...two...one...GO!"

Dwight shot off like a rocket, zooming on the cracked surface of the Madkgadikgadi Pan and turned sharply into the first turn, narrowly going off course. The group cringed on the sidelines at the display.

"While Dwight acted like his foot was taped to the pedal," Jim began to say in his talking head, "He didn't take into account his turns. So he still lost time when he had to correct himself."

Going into the penultimate turn, Dwight turned too fast and spun around 180 degrees. "Frak!" Dwight fake swore, taking precious seconds to correct himself.

Pam's hand met her forehead and watched as Dwight swiftly drove across the finish line. Once the brakes were hit, Dwight jumped out of the vehicle and vehemently boasted, "And that, my friends, is how you drive a race car."

"Poorly?" Phyllis wisecracked.

"You're right, Phyllis," Jon told her. "It was poor." He turned to Dwight and told him, "2:45. That means that Phyllis, you have to race faster than 2:49 in order to earn $40,000 for the pot. Think you can do it?"

Phyllis shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see."

"Then come with me and we'll get you ready for your run," Jon led her to the race car.

Moments later, Phyllis was strapped in and ready to go. "Phyllis, remember, you must beat a time of 2:49 in order for the group to win money. Are you ready?"

"Unfortunately," she gulped.

"Your times starts in three...two...one...now. GO!"

Phyllis had a slow start, slowly accelerating before going into the first and second turn of the course.

"I so badly wanted to scream, 'Go faster!'" Pam said in her talking head. "But I knew Phyllis wouldn't hear me. The time just kept getting closer and closer and we got a lot more nervous."

Phyllis's speed steadily increased to the point that she zoomed across the finish line before she knew it. Pam cheered on the sidelines, "Yay, Phyllis!"

She couldn't get out of the car fast enough as Phyllis quipped, "I am never doing that again" as she got out.

The group chuckled as she approached them and Phyllis saw Jon's sad face. "We lost didn't we?"

He nodded. "I'm afraid your time was 2:4...6. Congratulations, with three seconds to spare, you have won $40,000 for the pot!"

The group cheered and celebrated their victory and barely noticed it when Jon continued, "That brings the pot up to $283,000 and let's all head back to Maun." They cheered as they went to the production vans, happy to be going back to their hotel with more money in the pot. Money that all but one would eventually win.

* * *

**Addendum: **Sorry for the short chapter. As you might tell, I'm not really a car kind of guy, so...yeah. Read and review por favor! Gracias! Part Two coming up in a bit!


	28. 92 Beet Farmer Dwight Will Eat

**Author's Note:** Next part coming up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office or The Mole. Boo.

**Episode Nine - The Break-Up**

**Part Two - Beet Farmer Dwight Will Eat**

The group returned to their hotel in the middle of the night in Maun. Phyllis groggily moved forward towards her room while Dwight moved swiftly past the slow couple of Pam and Jim, who were holding hands. They were soon alone at the main entrance to the hotel and Jim asked her, "How'd you like today?"

"It was very interesting," Pam answered, smiling. "You were so jubilant when you raced that car."

"Jubilant?" Jim smirked.

"Ecstatic, happy," Pam recited some synonyms to him. "Like any man who loves getting behind the wheel of a fast car."

Jim shook his head and grinned. "You know me too well Bees." He leaned in for a kiss and Pam kissed him back. A moment after their lips met, Jim led Pam into the hotel and to their bed to spend the night together.

* * *

On Day 34, the players woke up and got ready for the day. Jim and Pam were still sleeping in a bed together and Phyllis saw them as she went in the room for her journal. She chuckled lightly at the romantic image on the bed and walked out with her journal.

"Jim and Pam are very cute together," Phyllis said in her talking head. "It's astonishing how those two made it together for so long."

With Jim and Pam still occupied, Phyllis met up with Dwight standing at the breakfast table, who was carefully scrutinizing the contents on the table. "Hello, Dwight," Phyllis greeted, taking a seat. Dwight waved her off and continuted to scan the table. "You looking for clues?" she asked him.

He nodded his head and said gruffly, "There must be a clue here somewhere on this table."

"What makes you think there's one clue here now?" Phyllis took a deep breath, growing a little annoyed at him.

"Because it would be the last place any of us could find a clue," Dwight told her. "We would least expect it."

Phyllis rolled her eyes and scanned the table with him. "Darn, no clues. You'll have to try again later."

"Impossible!" Dwight insisted, sitting down. "There must be something here."

"If you keep staring you'll blow a fuse in your brain," she told him.

Dwight gave her a scornful look and told her emphatically, "I am not a toaster."

Not knowing that he was using a slang term for a Cylon, Phyllis raised an eyebrow and ignored it, just chalking up that response to him being Dwight. She began to build a plate with fruits and a muffin when Jon walked in.

"Hello every...one?" he trailed off when he mentally counted that only two people were sitting at the table. "Where's Jim and Pam?"

"Upstairs," Phyllis said, barely able to contain her giddy giggling.

Jon's interest was piqued at that comment, but as if they mentally summoned them themselves, Jim and Pam walked into the dining room, sitting next to each at the table. "Hello, Jon," Jim greeted with a wave. Pam waved back and reached for a pitcher to pour her a glass of water.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm here to tell you to stop eating and drinking right now," Jon ordered, snapping his finger at Pam when she brought the glass to her mouth. With a sigh she set her glass down on the table. Phyllis put her fork down that had a bite of banana through the tongs and listened to the host. "Good. Now get in the van and follow me."

"Great," Phyllis mumbled. "Another mission."

Dwight cracked his neck, relieving some of the aches he felt after the long day yesterday. The players went into the van and drove out to a remote village, dominated with small huts.

"It felt like we were back at Thakadu," Pam said in her talking head. "I just hoped we wouldn't be buying more junk again."

The players lined up before Jon as he said, "Welcome to the village of Gudigwa. This place is rich in traditional bushman customs and their way of life is far simpler than any of us could imagine. For this mission, "Earth and Water," two teams will complete a different set of tasks. So, I will need one team that likes eating and one team that likes drinking."

The players for a moment expected Michael to immediately volunteer for the drinking team, but he was already executed. Noting this, Phyllis raised her hand and volunteered. "I'll eat."

"And I'm still thirsty," Pam reminded the group of her parched throat.

"My farming experience leaves me the perfect candidate for eating," Dwight nodded his head when he said this.

"Yeah, good for you," Jim dismissed him. "Jon, me and Pam will drink while Phyllis and Beet Farmer Dwight will eat."

Dwight glared at Jim then turned his attention to Jon as he further explained the details of the mission. "Team Earth," Jon pointed at Dwight and Phyllis. "You will be pounding corn into meal."

"Oh no," Phyllis groaned, her back already beginning to hurt in anticipation.

"Team Water, you will be sucking out water from the ground with straws into empty ostrich eggs," Jon then pointed at Jim and Pam.

"Say what?" Pam asked, confused at the sudden weird instruction that Jon just gave her.

"You'll be sucking water out of the ground using straws and placing the water into empty ostrich eggs," Jon repeated slowly so she could understand the absurdity of that direction. "I told you things would be simple out here. There is, however, a catch."

"Typical," Jim piped up.

"You guys will be competing against the other team," Jon gestured with his hand. "The winning team will be given a choice between placing $30,000 into the pot-" the players interrupted him to applaud at the large amount of money at stake. "Or, a special advantage in the next quiz." No one clapped at that revelation, each thinking differently over what that advantage could be.

"You said there were no exemptions left," Dwight pointed out.

"Yes, because you took them all," Phyllis snapped at him.

Jon waved off the mild row. "The winning team will not earn an exemption. Just the choice of $30,000 or an unknown, as of the moment, advantage going into this next quiz. This is a big quiz coming up after all."

Jim interrupted Jon's explanation with a talking head. "There's only four people left, and we all want to make it to the final round. I would love it to be me and Pam in the finals if we win this advantage."

Jim smiled at Pam who mouthed, "We got this" to her. She nodded her head in agreement and listened in to the last part of Jon's instruction.

"Teams, you will have ten minutes to talk with your respective bushman, who will tell you how to complete your task. Once that ten minutes is up, the true test begins. Good luck."

* * *

Team Earth began to practice their task with their instructor, who basically boiled it down to two easy steps. "You lift this," the bushman lifted a large narrow wooden log, "And smash it on the corn." He brought the leg down onto the corn to break several kernals into tiny pieces. "Your turn."

"We had to pummel enough bowls of corn to fill a large straw bowl to a red line," Dwight said in his talking head. "Not very difficult at all."

"Seems easy enough," Dwight grinned, confident in his abilities. He lifted the log with just a hint of concern and brought it down. In the process, however, he dropped it, causing the corn to fall out of the mortar from the giant pestle. Phyllis stifled a laugh at Dwight's expense and he walked backwards, away from the scene he had caused. "You did not warn me of the weight."

"It's light," the bushman defended himself, giving it to Phyllis. She lifted the log up herself and she was surprised at the relative lightness of it.

Dwight continued to glare at the bushman as he began to work with Phyllis.

"It was really easy actually," Phyllis said in her talking head. "It wasn't as hard Dwight made it out to be."

Moving onto Team Water, Pam and Jim initially watched as a man squatted over the water well the village used and pointed a straw down into the well. With long breathes he sucked in water through the straw and then transported it into a nearby empty ostrich egg in a tiny hole at the top. "You got it?" the bushman asked them.

They both blinked their eyes. "So, you just suck it up?" Pam asked the bushman.

"That's what she said," Jim joked. "That was such a perfect opportunity, you have no idea!"

Pam gave a mild look of annoyance at her lover then turned back to the bushman to better get the mechanics of sucking up water from a well using a straw better.

"It seemed really easy, but it was harder than it looked," Pam said in her talking head. "I'm not as great as su-Wait, never mind. I'm not letting myself say something else that will result in a 'That's What She Said' joke again."

After both groups practiced, Jon called them back to order. "Now that you're accustomed to your task, let's begin. Players, ready?"

"Wait!" Dwight shouted. He popped his back to relieve some of the pressure then spritely got into position. "Ready."

"This is for $30,000 or an advantage at the next quiz," Jon reminded them. "Ready? Go!"

The teams began their assigned tasks, one at a time. That was because each team only had one bowl of corn to mash for Team Earth and one water well to use for Team Water. Dwight and Jim were the first to partake in their tasks. "Both men working hard at this!" Jon commentated from the sidelines.

"I wanted us to win the money," Jim said in his talking head. "So I needed to make sure me and Pam won this mission."

"Looks like Jim's ahead of you, Dwight," Jon told him, taunting him.

"Never!" Dwight groaned, smashing the meal one last time before tagging out.

"Phyllis, taking over for Dwight. Jim, still working by himself at the water well."

Jim was about halfway through filling his ostrich egg full of water when he stopped and started to gasp for breath. "Went down the wrong pipe," he wheezed out, coughing.

"Tag me," Pam ordered him.

"Jim, tagging out with Pam," Jon called from the sidelines. "Both ladies are at work."

Phyllis grunted when she slammed the stick she had to use to pummel the corn with one last lunge before tapping out to Dwight. "That takes a lot of work," Phyllis said in her talking head. "You can get tired very easily doing that."

"Phyllis, out for Team Earth. Dwight's back on the job."

Dwight was visibly more tired than his female partner, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "Dwight, give it one big smash," Phyllis offered some advice as he continued. He initially ignored her and continued his method of rapid smashes to the corn.

Pam noticed this out of the corner of her eye and spend some seconds slowing down to see his progress. "I was certain Dwight was going to just give up," Pam said in her talking head. He tired himself out way too soon."

"Take your time, Jim," Pam told her partner as she deposited more of the water into an ostrich egg. "I think Dwight's tired out."

Jim looked at him and agreed. "Yeah, definitely. We can still win this."

Pam tagged out with Jim and he began to slowly get the water out from the well. "Back to the two men who started this task, Dwight and Jim," Jon commentated. "Team Water looks like they're ahead while Team Earth is falling behind."

"Dwight, let me do this," Phyllis ordered him. Dwight didn't listen at first until Phyllis tapped him on one of his hands.

"Dwight, Phyllis tagged you out," Jon told him. "Give up the stick."

Dwight glared at the sales representative and thrust the stick at her chest. "Yes, I was upset at Phyllis," Dwight said in his talking head. "I was doing just fine in that task."

"Phyllis is looking to close the gap," Jon said.

Jim continued his leisurely pace, making sure his efforts weren't spilling any precious drops of water onto the dry and dusty ground. His team was about 75% completed while Team Earth was at 60% completed.

"You got this," Pam assured her boyfriend, beginning to rub his shoulders.

Phyllis saw this out of the corner of her eye and used this as the opportunity to smash the corn even more effectively, as that distraction could bring her team the win and the choice of an advantage or $30,000. More and more Phyllis caught up until Jon told the gang, "Phyllis has all but closed the gap on Team Earth as both teams are almost finished with their tasks."

"I'm tired, babe," Jim told his girlfriend after depositing another strawful into an egg.

"Tag me," Pam ordered. He did so and she went to work against Phyllis.

Several moments passed where the women worked, trying to best the other. Pam's lack of technique caused water to drop onto the soil, giving Phyllis the chance to break away. Phyllis wiped her brow with one of her sleeves and then with one final thrust, smashed the meal and then held her hand up. "Check!"

"Phyllis thinks she's finished," Jon stopped Pam. A bushman stepped out to inspect the large straw bowl that contained the meal Team Earth had been smashing up. He saw that the corn meal was above the red line and held his hand up to signal to Jon that it was acceptable. "Congratulations, Team Earth, you have won today's mission."

Phyllis celebrated by high-fiving Dwight, who shockingly accepted it. Then when she wasn't looking, he wiped his hand on his pants.

Disappointed, Pam and Jim watched as Jon told the entire group, "Both teams gave it a lot of heart, but congrats again to Team Earth. Now, you just have a decision to make. You may either put in $30,000 to bring the pot up to $313,000, or take..." he paused for dramatic effect. "A +1 advantage on the next quiz."

Pam's jaw was on the ground, shocked at the offer presented to Dwight and Phyllis. "Oh wow," she gasped.

"Having this advantage is huge," Jim said in his talking head. "In this stage of the game, any little thing can make someone else go home."

"What that means is, if on the next quiz you correctly answer five questions, your score will say that you correctly answered six of them," Jon explained. "This is a very big advantage at this point, so make your decision wisely. You may confer now to come to a decision."

Phyllis looked at Dwight and told him, "I think we should take the advantage."

"And why's that?" Dwight raised an eyebrow.

Phyllis paused, as if still trying to wrap the idea around in her head that Dwight might not want to have an important advantage on the next quiz. "This is huge, Dwight. We can earn money in the next round if we take this advantage."

"I prefer the money," Dwight answered. "I don't need an advantage."

"Says the man who's had exemptions in this game," Phyllis rolled her eyes. When she saw Dwight's displeased expression, she offered, "I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it."

With a smirk, Dwight nodded his head. "Done."

The players held out their fists and went through the typical motions of a rock, paper, scissors match. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot," Phyllis called out. She chose scissors while Dwight chose rock. "Damn," she swore.

"I have not lost a RoShamBo match in my last three hundred and forty-seven contests," Dwight revealed in his talking head. "And I was not about to lose one now."

With a broad grin, Dwight proudly told Jon, "We'll take the money."

"All right," Jon nodded. "The pot now stands at $313,000. That's quite the large amount of money the Mole did not want you to accrue, but we shall see in the next round how that'll turn out. The quiz is tomorrow, so we will all head back to the hotel where you will rest, look over your notes, and take the quiz. Where three of you will move onto the final round and one of you, will be the Mole's ninth victim. I'll see you then."

* * *

**Addendum:** Thoughts? Read and review please! Sorry that took a little longer than the normal three days. My Internet access hasn't been the smoothest, especially with my work schedule. Part Three with the execution coming up in a bit!


	29. 93 Like Fraternal Twins

**Author's Note:** Don't hate me by the end of this chapter. That's all I ask. Anyone being executed at this stage of the game is just awful. Wish I could make it a final four, but alas, no.

Special announcement at the end of this chapter! Read that por favor!

**Disclaimer: **Own The Office and The Mole, I do not.

**Episode Nine - The Break-Up**

**Part Three - Like Fraternal Twins**

After the players were transported back to the hotel, it was evening. Dinner was served for them and then they had time to relax before the stressful day tomorrow. Away from the others, Pam and Jim whispered amongst themselves.

"Pam and I were completely thrown when Dwight and Phyllis didn't take that advantage," Jim said in his talking head. "As much as I wanted that $30,000, that advantage would have been huge for me or anyone in this game."

"I couldn't believe they did that," Pam told Jim. "Why would they take that chance?"

"I don't know," Jim scratched the back of his head. "I thought they'd make a decision instead of just RoShamBo'ing for it."

"Luckily for us, that gives us a shot of us both sticking around for the finals," Pam said optimistically.

"Sure does," Jim grinned. "Well, we both know one of us will make it."

Pam looked slightly hurt when Jim said his humble comment. "Don't say that. We'll both make it."

"Yeah, hopefully," Jim agreed. Pam now gave him a stern look and he shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Don't say things like that," she reiterated. "You've gotta stay in this for me, and I don't want you to say those things to jinx you."

"I don't believe in being jinxed," he replied. "Don't worry about me. We'll be there in the finals."

Pam smiled and nodded slightly. "All right."

"I want Jim in the finals with me, I really do," Pam said in her talking head. "But I also in the back of my mind wonder if he is the Mole."

Hours passed and Phyllis was still wide awake, looking over the notes she had written in her journal by candlelight.

"This quiz is extremely important, and I need to look over everything so far to make the best decision about who the Mole is," Phyllis said in her talking head.

Growing more and more frustrated, Phyllis flipped through the pages of her journal to the observations she had made earlier in the season. She spent the next two hours reading and rereading her passages to better clarify for herself who she thinks the Mole is. After several minutes of contemplation once she finished her studying, she wrote a name on a blank page and circled it. She blew out the candle as was off to bed for the night.

* * *

Th next morning came and the four remaining players knew that today was the second-most critical days in their stay here in Botswana, second to the final night where the final three would take the quiz. Tonight would determine which two would be joining the Mole in the next round.

Phyllis was surprisingly the first one up, though she fought hard to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful. "I was up late last night studying my notes," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I'm hoping that late night study session will pay off. Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration will be just thrilled if I make the final three!"

She walked down the hallway and in a corridor spotted Dwight doing calisthenics, seemingly ignoring his surroundings to allow himself to be engage in solitary exercise. "Ahem," Phyllis cleared her throat so she could be permitted passage.

Dwight turned his head towards the interrupter and scoffed. "Good morning, Phyllis."

"Morning, Dwight," she greeted, taking the opportunity to step past him. She was about to leave him behind when she turned around to face him again and told him, "How confident are you? Really?"

"I am much more confident than someone that would even ask that question," Dwight answered seriously.

"You're wrong about me being wrong," she insisted. "It just struck me as odd that someone wouldn't want the chance to have a score of 11 out of 10."

"Humph," he lightly chuckled then suppressed to make it look like a scoff. "You're only trying to take me off my game. I'm afraid that won't work with me, Lapin."

"I know it won't," Phyllis said cryptically, smiling. She walked away and allowed Dwight the freedom to analyze the conversation they just had to see if she was being suspicious or not.

"I never trusted Phyllis," Dwight said in his talking head. "I'm sure she was using reverse psychology on me so I would perform poorly by me being uber-confident. Too bad for her, Schrutes are immune to reverse psychology."

After breakfast, the players were back studying their journals. Jim and Pam lounged together in the main lobby, the two of them mostly looking at Pam's full journal instead of Jim's slightly used one.

"My journal was taken, so Pam's will have to do," Jim said in his talking head. "We're on the same wavelength all the time, like fraternal twins."

"What's that?" Jim tried to turn a page backwards to a full one that caught his eye.

"No, you can't read it," Pam tried to deter him. "That's private."

Jim easily turned the page back and leaned closer to his girlfriend to read, "'Dear Jim.' A letter to me? Aw, Beesly."

"Shut up," Pam playfully punched him. "You can't read it."

"Why not?"

"Because I want you to read this when it's all over," Pam answered.

"And why should I wait that long? You've made me too curious to turn away."

"Be patient," she told him, closing her journal. "Let's look at what you've written."

Leaving that battle for another day, Jim showed Pam the small amount of pages he'd written by flipping through it. "It's not much for a stenographer like you."

"Being a receptionist has finally paid off," she bragged. She told him, "Any information is good information. Now show me."

Jim and Pam continued to hang out together and compare notes while Dwight and Phyllis studied individually. The dinner grew closer and closer and it became all too real when they were all seated at the table and Jon walked in to join them. "Hello, everyone."

The group either waved to him or ignored him, still looking over their journals. "You guys are a lively bunch this evening," the host said ironically.

"It's execution night," Phyllis reminded the host, even though she knew damn well he was aware of that fact.

Jon nodded. "I know. I just imagined you all would still be excited to be a part of the Final Four. This is a huge night. At the end of this, only three of you will remain."

The wait staff brought in the entrees the players had ordered earlier. Jim and Dwight received the steak while Phyllis and Pam received the chicken and salad, respectively. "Yeah, but when you think about it," Pam spoke up. "It's really only two of us will remain. One of us is still the Mole."

"Exactly," Jon pointed, now receiving the chicken entree. "Which makes me wonder, Dwight?"

Jon apparently woke Dwight up from a daze, who earlier in the dinner was staring off into space. "I'm sorry, what?" Dwight looked up.

"Why'd you not take the advantage?" Jon asked him. "And just what were you doing just now?"

"I'll answer the second question first," Dwight declared. "I was doing a mental exercise to rid myself of unnecessary information that is not relevant to me on this quiz."

"You're deleting your memories like a bad computer?" Jim summed up.

"Yes, though I don't suppose a computer that is capable of deleting useless files would be bad," Dwight defended. "As to the first question, I already answered that before."

Jon waited for him to continue. When he didn't, the host asked again, "Which was? I'm sorry, I was deleting the memory of myself having that conversation with you."

Jim, Pam and Phyllis laughed at Jon's joke while Dwight just smirked, unimpressed. "There we go," Jon smiled. "Now that you're loosened up, I think you're ready to take the quiz."

"After dessert," Phyllis ordered. "I want to savor what could be my last meal."

"Then a toast," Jon held up his glass of champagne like he had done several times before. The group joined him, their glasses held up as well and the host toasted, "To the Mole's penultimate victim. You came so close, but close enough just wasn't going to cut it." The players clinked their glasses with the others and with Jon's and the dinner then began to die down. And the real event of the night was about to begin.

* * *

"The Quiz has ten questions on it," Jon explained in a voiceover as the players began the Quiz. "All of which concern the identity of the Mole. The player that knows the least about the Mole will be Executed."

01. Is the Mole male or female?

A. Female  
B. Male

"The odds are even for a male or female Mole," Dwight said in his talking head. "I cannot rule out anyone based on their sex."

02. How old is the Mole?

A. 27  
B. 28  
C. 29  
D. 31  
E. 35  
F. 39  
G. 40  
H. 44  
I. 46  
J. 47

"With age comes wisdom," Phyllis said in her talking head. "I'm more certain I know who the Mole is than ever in this game. At least, I think I do."

03. In the "Speed Racer" Mission, when did the Mole take on the course?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth

"Going last would be a huge advantage to the Mole," Jim said in his talking head. "Because you would know which time you needed to not beat in order to sabotage the pot."

04. In the "Speed Racer" Mission, what was the Mole's final time?

A. 2:24  
B. 2:42  
C. 2:45  
D. 2:46

"For being so confident, Dwight was poor in his run," Pam said in her talking head. "It could have been an attempt at sabotage."

05. At the start of the "Speed Racer' Mission, where was the Mole standing, from my perspective, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth

Footage shows that the order was Pam, Jim, Phyllis and then Dwight.

06. In the "Earth and Water" Mission, what group was the Mole a part of?

A. Team Earth  
B. Team Water

"Dwight got tired very quickly in his part of the task, but he really wanted the money," Phyllis said in her talking head. "And this task was so much easier!"

07. In the "Earth and Water" Mission, did the Mole play rock, paper, scissors to decide what their team would win?

A. Yes  
B. No

"You would only play rock, paper, scissors if you knew you didn't need the advantage in the first place," Jim said in his talking head. "That was too suspicious."

08. At the start of the "Earth and Water" Mission, where was the Mole standing, from my perspective, from left to right?

A. First  
B. Second  
C. Third  
D. Fourth

Footage shows the correct order at the start of the second task in the episode was Phyllis, Jim, Dwight and Pam.

09. At the dinner table before this quiz, what was the Mole's entree?

A. Steak  
B. Chicken  
C. The Mole did not eat meat

"Only someone who wanted to hide their predatory nature would eat a salad," Dwight declared nonsensically in his talking head.

10. Who is the Mole?

A. Dwight  
B. Jim  
C. Pam  
D. Phyllis

"For very different reasons, anyone can be the Mole," Pam said in her talking head. "But I know who it is."

* * *

On Night 35, the players found themselves in a field, a TV set up right there. Jon stood there by the TV, greeting them silently as they filed in and took a seat in the four chairs set up for them. Once they were all settled, Jon began with, "Welcome to Chobe National Park. Here in this park is the site of the ninth execution. One by one I will choose you and access your results. If a green thumbprint appears, you are safe and a member of the Final Three, where you will take the final quiz, and hopefully take home all the money in the pot. If, however, a red thumbprint appears, you are the Mole's ninth victim, and you must leave the game immediately. Does everyone understand?"

The players nodded their heads, used to this ceremony by now. "Then let's get started," Jon proceeded.

The host touched the TV screen to reveal the faces of the four remaining players. Jon looked at the faces of the players and chose one out of thin air. "Dwight."

Dwight didn't even move as Jon asked after an 'Access Results?' button popped up on the screen, "Dwight, are you ready to access your results?" The man with the glasses nodded his head and Jon hit the button. The screen began to process the results and delivered to them all the thumbprint that Dwight had earned.

Green.

"Dwight, you are safe," Jon informed him. Dwight let his guard down and took a deep sigh of relief. "You will be in the final three where you will compete for at least $313,000."

Phyllis squirmed in her chair, now even more nervous than before. Jon turned his attention back to the three players who had yet to know their fate and chose, "Jim."

Jon touched Jim's picture on the TV and waited for the 'Access Results?' button to show up. "Jim, are you ready to access your results?"

Jim nodded his head and Phyllis could only watch, biting one of her nails. Pam was in a similar predicament, initially not looking at the screen since she covered her eyes with her hands but then started to peek through. It was the longest six seconds in their time there, but soon enough, a thumbprint appeared on the screen.

It was red.

"No!" Pam yelped, shocked that her boyfriend was the one that had to go.

"Jim, you are the Mole's ninth victim," Jon confirmed. "You'll need to come with me."

His face fallen with shock, Jim grabbed his bag and looked at Pam as he walked off with Jon and away from the rest of the players.

With each step that Jim took away from Pam, she felt more and more hurt that he was leaving. She looked down the whole time as Dwight and Phyllis talked about Jim. "I'm very surprised," Phyllis said. "Jim's such a nice guy. He could have easily won it."

"It seems to me I have pulled the last prank on him," Dwight smiled smugly. "Jim was a fearless competitor. He made a great enemy."

"He was really funny too," Phyllis remarked, trying to make Pam feel better by her saying only nice things about Jim. "We're going to miss that."

Pam didn't have anything to say, as her body told the camera all it needed.

At the limousine, Jon was trying to interview a shaken and disappointed Jim. "You look genuinely upset right now."

"Yeah," Jim admitted then shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to be there in the end with Pam."

"What makes you think you're standing here right now and not Pam?" Jon asked him.

"Um," he hesitated. "I was really playing for Pam and not for myself I guess. Plus, we must have both been wrong then."

"So you still have no idea who the Mole is?" Jon continued his questioning.

"I have a better idea," Jim told him. "And who I think it is will definitely be surprising."

"You had a fun time out here?" Jon asked his final question.

"Oh, yeah," Jim cracked a small smile. "This was a blast being out here, man."

"Great having you here," Jon shook his hand.

"Thanks, man," the Mole's ninth victim thanked the host as Jon opened up the door to the limousine after their handshake. He got into the limo and the long vehicle then drove off, away from the three remaining players.

Moments later, the players were still seated in their chairs and were looking at Jon, now back to standing beside the TV. The camera zoomed in on each player individual as Jon asked them, "Phyllis, are you the Mole?"

"No," she answered.

"Pam, are you the Mole?" Jon asked her next.

"Nope," Pam replied.

"Dwight, are you the Mole?"

"Absolutely not," Dwight responded.

The camera refocused to show Jon telling the camera before the episode came to a close, "One of them is lying."

* * *

**Addendum: **There you go! That leaves only the finale and then the reunion where we will know all! It's been two years since I first published this story, and I want to get this done for all those that decided to stick through it from the beginning. I love you all for reading this, and I will make it up to you right now for getting this done. Here's what I'm going to do; I will be starting on writing Episode Ten and the Reunion right now. However, I will not be immediately publishing them. Over the span of five days, I will post it all. Day One, 10.1. Day Two, 10.2 and so on until we get to Day Five, where I will post R.2 and R.3, cuz Part Two of the Reunion will show us all who the winner is and who the Mole is and Part Three will have all the clues and how the Mole sabotaged the Missions.

Also in the Reunion, I need YOUR imput! Along with your awesome review, I need to know who you think the Mole is and which scenes were your favorites. Those will be featured during the reunion in a little retrospective and maybe some of the characters will answer some of your questions. Can't wait to see what you guys think!

So, to recap. Five day funale event. Review this bad boy. Tell me who you think the Mole is, what was your favorite scene and if you have any questions for the contestants. Can't wait to see you all then when the finale begins!


End file.
